Returning To My Past
by l3liss
Summary: She was tormented by Sam's group. Finally, she had enough. She moves away, but a phone call 2 years later sends her back. What will she think of them now? What will they think of her? Revenge has never been so sweet. Rated M for a Reason. Being Re-Worked, and when new version is posted... this one will be removed!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer**: **Stephanie Meyer's owns everything Twilight. Sigh. I just like playing with the wolves. The plot is mine though. =) This disclaimer will go for all chapters following this one. **

**A/N- Alright everyone. I know that I took this story off for a bit, but after going over it I saw some severe grammatical errors, and I wanted to fix it. I was away for a long time. My net went down, and then my computer crashed, and I lost everything. And I mean everything. =( Including the will to continue on with the story. BUT. I can't leave it unfinished. I love it to much. So with that being said. Welcome back to Returning To My Past…Enjoy =)**

_**Prologue**_

"Oh look at that. It's that Swan girl again. What's the matter Swan, dad's not here to save you this time?

Ugh I hated school. Everything about it. Yeah, I made good grades, well excellent grades, but I wanted to get the hell out of here soon.

Here let me introduce myself. I'm Isabella Marie Swan. Everyone around here knows me as Izzy, although I hate that nickname. Currently I live on a small Native American Reservation, known as La Push in Washington State. I hate it here. I hate the people, my peers. See, I'm half Quileute. My father is a native of the tribe. He met my mother at some convention in Seattle one day, and they hit it off. I came into the world shortly after and according to most of the guys at school, it probably would have been better if my appearance never was. I wasn't very well liked. In fact, other than my one friend Angela, I didn't have any other friends. But their was that one group, that made my life a living hell.

They treated me like dirt. I don't know how many new glasses dad had to buy for me because one of them knocked them off my face, or tripped me while they were walking by. I don't even know if they knew my name. I constantly sat on the sidelines. Just watching.

Paul was the worst out of them. If I were within a hundred feet radius of where he was, I was being bashed relentlessly. He tripped me once outside on the playground, when we were ten. He told the teachers that my should laces were untied and he accidentally stepped on them, and I fell when I went to move. My cheek was scraped up pretty badly, and I had to hear from the teacher, that I needed to pay a little more attention. One time he took my homework off my desk and ripped it up before I had the chance to turn it in. I failed the assignment, and my dad wouldn't let me go to the movies with Angela that Saturday.

Jake was another one in their group. One time he threw chocolate milk across the cafeteria from behind me. He told the teacher that I got mad and started yelling at him, and then threw it at him. I ended up having to stay after for detention, and I was lectured from the principle, on how a young lady should act. It was humiliating.

Quil just did things out of spite. One Halloween, Angela and I were almost done trick-or-treating and he took our candy from us. It wouldn't have been so bad if he actually ate it. No, he went up to the cliffs and chucked it over. The guys all laughed about it for days. I really didn't think it was all that funny.

I don't know how Embry got away with what he did. He would dig up worms, or find bugs and put them in my lunchbox. Mom would get so mad at me when I would come home hungry. She would tell me that I wouldn't be hungry if I ate my lunch. Most of the time I had to wait until dinner was ready before I could eat.

Jared wasn't as bad as the others, but it still didn't stop me from hurting. He would just call me names. Four-eyes. Albino. I know I was pale, but I was still half Quileute. He would slip notes into my back-pack constantly. The letters would say that it would probably be best if I started liking girls, because their was no way guys would like me. Or that I could disappear and no one would notice. And to be honest, I wish I could just disappear.

Leah was a little more harsh. She sat behind me in a lot of my classes. I would go home all the time with chunks of my hair missing because she cut some of it out. A few times she even put bubble gum in my hair and mom would put ice or peanut butter on it to try and get it out. If that didn't work, she just ended up cutting it out anyways. In art class one time she acted like she was tripping and spilled blue paint down the front of my new dress that I got for Christmas. I had to walk around all day like that.

Sam was the leader of their little group. I didn't even know why he hung out with them. He was three years older than most of them. I'm sure he could have found some friends his own age. He ran over my bike not once but twice. He was the only one old enough to drive and Seth used to put my bike in front of his car when he would come to school to see the guys. My dad would tell me that I needed to take better care of my stuff.

Seth just played follow the leader with most of them. Where they were, he was. He was the youngest of them, but it still didn't stop him from being mean. When I was thirteen and he was ten, he fell down or something and then went to my house and told my mom and dad that I pushed him. I wish I pushed him.

Mom and dad started catching on when I turned fourteen. They felt bad, but there really wasn't anything they could do. Or so they said. They told me that it was just best if I minded my own business, and to try and ignore them. Yeah right. That's a lot easier said than done.

"What's the matter Swan? You obviously aren't getting enough sun to fry the brain cells." Jared started.

"Why don't you just leave her alone. What has she ever done to you?" Angela cut in.

"It's okay Angela. Please." I said.

"No its not okay, Izzy. You'd think that after all these years they'd find someone better to pick on." She said looking at me.

"Ah, but it's just to much fun picking on her. What, are you going to cry Swan? Come on. It's been like three days. Cry" Paul said coming up to me, and bumping into my shoulder.

I couldn't take it anymore. I stood up and ran out of the classroom. The echoes of laughter were following me. Making my way to the office, I stopped at the reception desk.

"Mrs. Peirce, can you please call my dad. I need to go home."

"Is everything alright Isabella?" She asked.

"I…I just need to go home. Please call him for me."

She picked up the phone and called my house and after a few minutes my dad came walking through the door.

"Are they acting up again?" He asked, walking me out to the car.

"Yea dad. I can't take it anymore." I said crying into my hands.

"Why don't we send you to Arizona for a while. I'm sure your aunt would love to see you."

I thought about it for a moment. Could I really leave my mom, my dad, Angela? I knew I couldn't deal with this anymore.

"Yea dad. I think it's a good idea. Do you think you can get my school records, and have me transferred?"

"Yea. We'll get it taken care of. Come on let's get you home. We have some phone calls to make."


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1- Bella's POV**_

"This is your pilot speaking. We will be arriving at out destination shortly. Please place your seats in the upright position and fasten your seat belts. Thank you for flying American Airlines.

Great. Just where I wanted to be most. Notice the sarcasm. Dad called me a few weeks ago, and asked me to come home. It's been two years since I've been back there. Mom and Sue Clearwater opened a diner in La Push, and they needed some help getting it off the ground. I really wasn't looking forward to it. I knew I would have to come home eventually, but to be honest I wouldn't have minded waiting a few more years. At least I only had to get through the rest of this year. As soon as I graduate, I'm out of here. Reaching into my bag, I pulled out my cell. Flipping it open I dialed the number to my best friend that I haven't seen in two years.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ange. I just landed. You're here right? I asked. When I talked to her yesterday, she made it very clear that she was the one who was picking me up from the airport.

"Of course. I'm waiting by baggage."

"Okay, I'll see you in a few minutes." I replied flipping my phone shut.

Making my way over to baggage I saw Angela leaning against a beam near the belt. She didn't seem to notice me so I walked up and stood directly in front of her.

"Hey."

"Can I help you?" She asked politely.

"Well, that sure in the hell wasn't the hello I was expecting. It's nice seeing you to Angela." I said chuckling.

"Holy mother…Is that you Izzy?" She said pushing herself off the beam.

"It's Bella now, and yea, it's me." I said pulling her into a hug.

"Geez Bella, you look…wow…different." She said stuttering.

Yea I guess I did look a lot different than what I used to. My body finally decided to catch up with my age. I was constantly working out in Phoenix, so my torso was pretty toned. And I finally had breasts. My hair was a deep mahogany color with red highlights, that fell to my waist. I ditched the glasses when my aunts husband, Phil, paid for the corrective eye surgery. And I now stood a full five foot seven.

"Well thank you very much." I said smoothing my tank down my stomach.

"Wait until everyone see's you. They're all going to be drooling." She said as we walked over to grab my bags. We found them pretty quickly and then walked out to her truck.

"Angela, can you do me a favor?" I asked, when we settled in.

"Yea. What is it Iz…I mean Bella?

"Don't tell anyone it's me. I made mom and dad promise to enroll me as Bella Dwyer. They're going to be telling everyone that I'm their niece from Phoenix."

"Your last name is Dwyer now?"

"No. It's still Swan. But here I'm Dwyer.

"Why?" She asked.

"I just didn't want to come back to this place as Izzy Swan. It's bad enough that I had to come back at all. So as far as everyone else is concerned, I'm Bella Dwyer."

"You know, they're still the same." She said after looking at me for a few seconds.

"Who?" I asked, already knowing who she was talking about.

"Sam's gang. That's what everyone calls them now. They don't really talk to anyone, but most of them are still ass holes."

"Well, I could really care less about them anymore. To be honest I'm done sinking to their level. They only continued being mean, because I allowed them to. I'm not the same girl anymore Ange." I started flipping through all the old memories of the hell that was La Push.

"So, are you starting school tomorrow?" Angela said, pulling me from my own mind.

"Huh? Ugh, yea." I said.

It was pretty much quiet the rest of the ride back to La Push. When I saw the welcome sign I stated to cringe.

"Here we go." I whispered to myself.

"Oh, no one will even recognize you. I didn't, and I'm your best friend." She said smiling.

Pulling down the old streets, I smiled. Nothing changed. In Phoenix there was a new building going up, or people walking around constantly. Here. Well there wasn't. The flower pots on Mrs. Clines porch were in the same spots that I remembered. With the same flowers that she planted every year. The rusted old truck that belonged to Billy Black, still sat in the same spot it did for the last seven years.

Pulling up in front of the house I was raised in, I quickly jumped out and grabbed two of my bags, turned and ran for the front door. Slamming it over, I ran into the living room. I haven't seen my parents since I left. Yea, there were lots of phone calls and cards, but I hadn't actually seen them.

"Can I help you?" Mom said standing from the chair she was sitting in. What is with everyone?

"Um, I heard my bedroom was still empty. I thought I'd come and crash there for a few months." I replied.

"Isabella! Oh my." Mom said, running and engulfing me in a hug. "I didn't even recognize you."

"Yea, I seem to be getting that a lot today." I said turning to look at Angela.

"We weren't expecting you home for at least another hour."

"Yea, well we decided to forgo shopping to eat."

"Honey, I missed you so much." My dad said walking up and wrapping his arms around me.

"I missed you to dad. But right now I'm starving." I said pulling away.

"Of course you are. Come on, I'll warm some food up for you. Angela, are you staying dear?" She asked walking towards the kitchen.

"No, Mrs. Swan. I'm going to be heading home. I'll pick you up for school tomorrow Bella." She said pulling me in for a hug. "I'm glad you're back. I really missed you."

"I missed you to Ange. I'll see you in the morning."

She quickly made her exit, and I walked into the kitchen to eat. Hello…time warp. Nothing changed.

"What am I eating?" I asked pulling a chair out from under the table.

"Spaghetti."

"When are you going to need me in the diner?" I asked after she set the plate down in front of me.

"Well, we kind of thought that you might like to get settled. So how about Friday night?" She asked as she pulled her chair out and sat across from me.

"Yea. Sounds good. So everything is set for me to start school tomorrow right?" I asked.

"Uh-huh. We had to register you as Isabella Swan, but the office and the teachers are going to be calling you Bella Dwyer, per your fathers request." She said picking a piece of pasta from my plate and slurping it into her mouth. She stood up quickly and walked around the table, placing a small kiss on the top of my head. "I'm so proud of you Bella. I just wanted you to know that." She said as she turned and walked out of the kitchen.

By the time I was finished eating it was close to ten o'clock, and I was wiped. Rinsing my plate and walking into the living room I told mom and dad that I was tired, and then turned and headed for my room. Pulling out my dark blue yoga pants and a white tank, I quickly changed and climbed into bed. Closing my eyes I let the darkness take me.

When I woke up, I rolled over to look at the clock sitting on the bedside table. Ugh, five-thirty. There was no point in trying to go back to sleep. Climbing out I bed, I opened my backpack and pulled out my favorite cherry vanilla scented shampoo and the matching body wash. Making my way to the shower across the hall I turned the water on, as hot as I could take it, and climbed in. Letting the heat consume me. Shaving quickly and washing myself, I climbed out and wrapped an oversize towel around myself. Walking back to my room, I quickly dried off and threw on my matching navy blue bra and lacy boy shorts.

"What to wear?" I said to myself , looking at all the bags I still have yet to unpack. Starting with the first, I fumbled through it and found my pair of low-rise, faded blue skinny jeans that I loved. Throwing them on, I started working on another one of my bags, looking for my red camisole. "Ah-ha" I yelled when I found it. Slipping it on, I grabbed my red pumps and then grabbed my make-up bag.

Pulling out my blow dryer I quickly dried my hair flat and then plugged my curling iron in. While that heated, I started my makeup. Fifteen minutes later my eyes were smoky with the eyeliner, shadow, and mascara I lived by. My lips were a light pink, that had a nice glossy look to them. Grabbing the iron I started curling my hair into the style my aunt taught me last year. Another half hour, and a ton of loose curls later, I was ready. I made my way down the hall to the kitchen.

"You ready sweetheart?" My mom said when she heard me walk in. She was leaning down in the fridge, doing…something.

"Yea. Angela should be here any minute." I said walking to the cupboard and pulling out my favorite cereal bar that my mom knew I loved.

"Okay. Well, I'll be at the diner if you need anything." She said standing. She turned to look at me and I could have rolled over laughing from the expression on her face.

"You okay their mom?" I asked.

"Honey! You're stunning."

"Well…uh…thanks." I said taking another bite of my breakfast.

"I can see your father's going to be getting into a lot of fights with other fathers. We won't be able to keep the boys away." She said giggling.

"No worries about that mom. I'm not interested in starting any type of relationship with anyone. I just want to finish school…"

"I know honey." She said cutting me off.

"Bella, you ready?" Angela said walking through the front door.

"Yea, Ange. Mom, I have to go. I'll see you later." I said kissing her on her cheek and then turning for the front door.

Angela turned and walked out the door, with me following closely behind her. We climbed into the truck, and then headed into the direction of my worst nightmare.

"It'll be okay Bella." Angela said as we pulled into the parking lot. She must have noticed how nervous I was.

"I know Ange."

Pulling the door open I climbed out and started walking in the direction of the office to get my schedule.

"Everyone's staring at you." Angela whispered, coming to walk beside me.

"Yea." I said looking around.

"I shouldn't have been surprised when I reached the office and the same lady who was there the last time I was here, would be sitting there now.

"Uh-hum" I cleared my throat, to get her attention.

"Yes, hi dear. How can I help you?" She said looking up at me.

"Hi. My dad Charlie Swan came in to register me last week. I just need to pick up my schedule." I said

"Oh dear. Look at you. You've changed quite a bit Isabella."

"Yea. I seem to get that a lot."

"Well, here we are." She said pulling a stack of papers out from under a book on the corner of her desk. "Just have your teachers sign this and then return it at the end of the day. And here's your schedule." She said handing me a few pieces of paper. "I'm sure you remember your way around, but if you need any help, I'm sure Angela wouldn't mind assisting you. We've already notified your teachers that you are to be called Bella Dwyer. I think that covers just about everything. Have a good day dear." She finished looking back down to whatever it was she was working on before.

"You too." I said turning and walking back out, with Angela walking quickly behind me.

She snatched the schedule out of my hand and began going over it.

"We only have English and Gym together Bella. But we have the same lunch hour." She said as we were walking towards are first period English class.

"That's okay. Let's just get this over with." I said walking through the door. I went up to the teacher to have him sign the piece of paper that I absolutely saw no sense in, and he directed me to sit next to Angela near the back of the room. A few minutes later people started piling in, and the teacher quickly grabbed their attention.

"We have a new student today. Ms. Dwyer, would you care to come up and introduce yourself." Ugh, I really hated when teachers do this.

I stood and walked towards the front of the room. All eyes were glued on me.

"My name's Bella. I just moved here from Phoenix to stay with my uncle Chief Swan, and to help my aunt in her diner. There's really not much more to know about me." I began walking back to me seat, and when I sat down Angela was giggling. Pulling out a piece of paper, I quickly wrote a note and passed it to her.

_What's got you so amused?- Bella_

_Nothing much. You just seem to be attracting a lot of attention- Ange_

_What do you mean?-Bella_

_Jared, just asked me who my friend was-Ange_

_Jared? You mean the same Jared from Sam's group?-Bella_

_Yea. He's sitting right in front of me Bella- Ange_

I shot my eyes up from the paper and glared at the desk in front of Angela. Wow, he changed a lot. He had to be at least six foot five, with short chopped hair. He must have felt my gaze just then, because he turned around and looked directly at me and…smiled? What the hell? I quickly started writing again.

_That's Jared? Holy Hell, when did he get so…hot?-Bella_

_They all look like that now. Extremely tall, short hair, built. You should see them in gym when their shirts are off - Ange_

I looked back up and saw Jared drop a note on Angela's desk.

_Wait. They're all in the same gym class?- Bella_

_Yea. They have the same lunch block too.- Ange_

_Great!- Bella_

She passed me another piece of paper, and I quickly opened it to see what it said.

_Angela? Who's your friend?- Jared_

I giggled and shrugged my shoulders, while Angela passed me out note.

_He has no clue Bella- Ange_

_I know. Let's keep it that way- Bella_

_Maybe this is what they need to knock them back a few steps- Ange_

_What do you mean?- Bella_

_Well have you looked at yourself lately? As soon as we stepped out of the truck today, all eyes were on you- Ange_

_That doesn't mean anything Angela- Bella_

_Sure it does- Ange_

"Uh-hum. Anything you'd like to share with the class?" I heard the teacher say.

"Oh. No sir." I said quickly, and he returned his attention to the chalk board.

_Later- Bella_

Class continued at a snails pace, and finally the bell rang. Standing quickly I walked out of the classroom, separating from Angela at the door. Walking in the direction of my trig class, I was stopped my someone's hand on my shoulder. Turning quickly I was face to face with Jared.

"Hey." He said

"Hi" I replied sharply.

"I'm Jared"

"That's nice. I'm impressed you know your name." I said and turned and walked away. Leaving a very stunned Jared standing in the middle of the hall.

When I made it to trig, the teacher quickly signed the paper and had me sit in the middle row, between two more very large boys. Shit.

"Class we have a new student. Her name is Bella Dwyer. Welcome Bella to La Push, and just try to keep up." He said. Thank god! I hated that whole introduce yourself thing.

Mr. Smith told everyone to pull out their books and begin working on page 157, and I quickly went to work. Yea…keep up. I already did all this in Phoenix.

"Hey" I heard from beside me.

Looking over I was met with another beautiful face.

"Yea?" I asked.

"I'm Jake."

"And….." I dragged out.

"So you just moved here huh?" He asked, trying to start up a conversation.

"No. What gave you that idea? I've lived here my whole life. I've just decided now was a good time to start school." I said sarcastically. Turning away from him and effectively dismissing him I continued the assignment. A few seconds later I was interrupted yet again with a piece of paper thrown on my desk. Hell with this never end?

_I like your name_

_I'll be sure to let my mother know- Bella_

_I'm Embry. You're Bella right?- Embry_

_Shit. Thanks for reminding me. I almost forgot- Bella_

I saw him open it out of the corner of my eye and he smirked. What the hell! I guess these idiots can't get a clue.

The bell finally rand and I shout of my desk, practically sprinting towards the door. I already couldn't wait for today to be over.

My next class was uneventful, thank god, and when the bell rank I started walking down the corridor towards the cafeteria. Angela was waiting for me outside.

"Hey Bella."

"Hey Ange."

We walked quickly to the line. Grabbing an orange and a bottle of water, I followed Angela to the table.

"How's it going so far?" She asked after we sat down.

"It's going."

"You're quite the specimen Bella." She said smirking.

"What do you mean?"

"Well Jake was in my last class and he wouldn't shut up about you to Paul."

"Ugh. Ange, can we please talk about something else?" I moaned.

"Well, it just seems that there are quite a few of Sam's gang, that are a little interested in our little Bella." She said.

"Well, I'm happy for them. It doesn't mean their going to get anywhere with said Ms. Bella. She's smarter than that."

"Oh I know. It's just hard to believe. They were so mean to you when we were younger. And now they're drooling." She replied giggling.

"Yea. It does kind of make me feel good. But the sad part is I cant forget what they did to me." I said.

"Oh! Hush. Here they come." She said peering around me.

"Ugh." I moaned.

"Hey Angela. Bella." One of them said from behind me.

I scrunched up my nose and nodded.

"Hey Quil." Angela said. Always the polite one.

"They guys were wondering if you girls wanted to hang out sometime?" Someone else said.

Ugh, here we go.

"Um, I don't know. We'll talk and get back to you." She said looking at me. She must have noticed that I really wasn't in the best of moods.

"Well, don't leave us waiting too long." Another one, I think it was Jake, said.

"Well in that case no." I spoke up.

"Huh?" A couple of them said at the same time.

"Maybe we have a language barrier or something." I said turning to look at them. "Not interested!. Now if you don't mind, please turn around and walk away. My friend Angela and I were just bashing you all before you showed up, and I'd really like to get back to my conversation." I said turning back in my seat. Angela had a shocked expression on her face, but you could still see the amusement underneath. It kind of made me feel powerful. I could get used to this.

"Oh. Well, we'll see you later." Embry said, and we heard them walk away.

"Bella! That was great!"

"I know Angela." I said smirking.

"You should have seen their faces. No one ever turns them away."

"Well, I guess I'm happy to be the first. Come on the bells about to ring." I said standing.

The rest of the day went by pretty quick, and I was actually in a better mood. I knew the guys wouldn't give up, but that didn't mean I was going to give in. The bell rang, and I stood and made my way to last period. Gym.

Making my way to the locker room, I threw on a pair of navy colored shorts, and a white t-shirt and went to join the rest of the class on the bleachers. When I walked out of the locker room, their were a couple of wolf whistles, but Mr. Miller shut them up pretty quickly.

"Class. Today we'll be having a free period. But please use the gym to your advantage." He said walking back in the direction he came from. His office.

"What do you want to do Bella?" Angela asked from beside me.

"I don't know. What do you feel up to doing?" I asked.

Just then all of Sam's group started towards us.

"Ugh. Not again." I said, maybe a little more loudly than I should have.

"We just want to get to know you Bella." Jared said coming to sit on the bench in front of me.

"Yea. I'm sure." I said.

"Hi. I'm Paul."

I turned to my right and sitting next to me was Paul. And just…wow! If I had to describe him in that moment. Russet god. Oh hell. Why did that ass have to look so good? I'm guessing he stood about six foot eight and his hair was short like the rest of them, but it spiked in different directions. Wow!

"Paul, this is our friend Bella." Jared said.

"Friend?" I asked turning my attention back to ass number two.

"Yea. We've decided, we want to hang out with you." He said.

"That's nice. I've decided I don't."

"Don't what?" Jake said coming to sit next to Jared.

"Jesus! Can you guys get anymore fucking dense? Do I have to spell it out for you?" I said exasperated.

"You don't have to be such a bitch." Quil said. "We just want to get to know you."

I started laughing. They thought I was a bitch! Ha ha.

"Fine. If I say I'll hang out, will you leave me alone the rest of the day?" I asked.

After a round of yes's, they stood and walked away.

"Why would you hang out with them Bella?" Angela whispered when they walked out the door to the field.

"Because. Paybacks a bitch and I'm going to make their lives a living hell."


	3. Chapter 2

**Advanced Warning- If you are not familiar with this story, then i feel i must warn you now. This story has a ton of foul language in it. You have to remember that we're dealing with a bunch of overgrown teenage boys and a very pissed off Bella. =)**

_**Chapter 3- Paul's POV**_

"Morning baby." I heard, while I felt a hand running up and down my chest,

"Ugh. What the hell are you still doing here, Jessica?" I asked to the annoying bitch laying next to me.

"You fell asleep so quickly last night. I didn't want to wake you up, to take me home." She replied.

"Are your legs fucking broken? You know the deal Jess." I said pulling away from her and climbing out of bed. The bitch seriously cant take a fucking hint.

"Do you always have to be such an ass hole?"

"Do you always have to ask that stupid fucking question? You know me Jess. If you don't fucking like it, then there's the door. Don't let it hit you on the way out."

She climbed out of the bed quickly and started collecting her clothes that were discarded around my room, and then darted towards the door.

'See you soon!" I said to her retreating form. She didn't answer this time, but slammed the door on her way out. Bitch.

I glanced over to my nightstand and saw that it was almost seven. Fuck. Rushing through my room, I ran to my dresser and pulled out a pair of black jeans and a grey t-shirt. Throwing it on quickly I grabbed a clean pair of socks and my shoes, I ran out the door. I was supposed to meet the guys at school in twenty minutes. We sort of have this stupid fucking ritual. Every morning we meet at our table before the first bell. I saw absolutely no fucking point in it. The guys called it our catching up time. How much can you have possibly fucking missed in the six hours we were sleeping at night.

Mom had breakfast ready for me when I made it to the kitchen. I sat at the table and began shoveling the pancakes and eggs in. It didn't take long for me to eat, and when I was finished I quickly stood and put my plate in the sink. Walking to my mom, I leaned down and gave her a quick kiss on her head.

"Paul?"

"Yea mom?"

"Jessica? Paul?"

"Sorry mom. I told her she couldn't be spending the night. I was just so tired yesterday, that I passed out. I didn't even realize she was here until I woke up this morning. Look I have to go. The guys are already probably waiting for me. I'll talk to you later." I said turning to walk out the door.

"Have a good day, Paul."

"You too."

When I made it into the hall I grabbed my keys out of the bowl and my bag off the floor. Hurrying out to my car, my black 69 Charger, I opened the door and slid in. Turning the key I started her up. I closed my eyes for just a moment to listen to her. The power behind her. I fucking loved it. Opening my eyes once again I threw her into gear, and headed to school. Another fucking day.

When I pulled up, all the guys were off to the side, occupying the same table that we have for the last couple of years. Turning my baby off, and climbing out with my bag in hand, I made my way over to them.

"What the hell took you so long?" Jake said, standing from the spot I usually sit in.

"That fucking bitch was at my house, when I woke up this morning." I replied.

"Which one?" Embry asked, coming to stand next to me.

"Jess."

"How did she end up there? When we left last night she wasn't there." Jared said.

"Fuck if I know. Oh wait. I called her around eleven. You guys have no fucking clue what that girl can do with her mouth." I said smirking.

"Nice visual asshole." Jake said punching my shoulder. "Now I wont be able to get that out of my head."

"Hey. Look over there." Quil said.

We all quickly shot our heads in the direction of where Quil was staring. Holy. Fucking. Mother. Walking towards the school, was a hot ass piece of meant.

"Who the fuck is that?" I asked.

"I heard their was going to be a new girl today. Chief Swans niece." Jared said, coming to stand beside me.

"Fuck she's hot. What the hell is she doing with Angela?" I asked.

"How the hell are we supposed to know." Jared replied.

Just then, Angela whispered something into her ear, and little Miss fuck hot whipped her head up to look at her, then turned and started scanning the crowd. It didn't escape my attention that the whole male population was checking out the girls ass. When she looked in our direction, I felt a pull to her. It was like I needed to find out more about her.

"What's on your mind their Paul?" Jared asked slapping me on my back.

"I have to find out who the fuck that is." I said pointing in the direction she went.

"Why is that?" Jake said.

"I don't fucking know." I whispered.

Jared was giving me a weird look, and then he turned to Quil who nodded at him. What the hell?

"Do you guys mind sharing with the class what the fuck that was all about?" I said getting annoyed.

"Do you feel…like a pull…to her?" Jared stumbled out.

"Yea. So?" I said

"I bet she's your imprint. You'll know for sure when you look into each others eyes." Jared replied.

Fuck this is just what I needed in my, oh so easy, life.

"Well now what? What the fuck am I supposed to do?" I said.

"Just hold off. We'll try to find out a little bit about her, and then maybe we'll see if she maybe wants to hang out." Jake said.

The bell rang and everyone started breaking apart, walking in the direction of their first class.

"How long?" Quil asked.

"I give it a week. She'll be screaming my name." I said smirking.

"I've got twenty that says you wont be getting anywhere near that ass in a week." Jake said.

"Me too." Came from the rest of the guys as they walked away.

"We'll see." I replied, walking beside Jared to my first period Economics class.

"You do know, that if she is your imprint, that you wont be able to treat her like shit right?" Jared said.

"Yea, yea. I know I wont be turning into a replica of you and Kim, though."

"Hey. Don't talk bad about her." He said grabbing my arm.

"I'm just saying that she's got you fucking whipped."

"Yea. Well, that's what the imprint does to you. You'll see."

"Yea fucking right. there is no one, and nothing that is going to be turning me into the soft pussy that you've become. Sorry Jared, but you know that I'm right."

"We'll see." He said, returning my earlier words as he walked into his English class.

I continued down the hall to my first period Eco class. It seemed to drag. Mrs. Jones gave us some stupid assignment to do, that I had finished within the first fifteen minutes. Closing my book I laid my head on my desk and closed my eyes.

"Dude, what the fuck. Get up." Someone said shaking me.

"Leave me the hell alone, Jared. Wait. What the hell are you doing here?" I asked.

"The bell already rang. I figured you fell asleep again. Come on, before we're late to biology. Oh, and that girl was in my first period English class." He said turning to walk out.

I sprinted from my seat, chasing him down the hall.

"Well?" I asked when we sat at our assigned table.

"Bella." He said.

"Huh?"

"Bella Dwyer. That's her name. I didn't get to much info on her though. She moved to help out her aunt and Seth's mom with the diner."

"Okay…?" I said, hoping he would continue.

"I will say that if she is your imprint, you'll have your work cut out for you."

"Why do you say that?" I asked.

"She fucking blew me off. I stopped her outside of class and introduced myself. She told that she was happy I knew my name. Dude, she's a fucking bitch."

I started laughing. Their's not to many that stand up to us. Sounds like it'd be a nice challenge.

"Why the fuck are you laughing?" He whispered to me. "On second thought, she's probably perfect for your ass." He said, which only made me laugh a little harder.

"Is everything alright, Mr. Meraz?" I heard, from the front of the room.

"Yea. Everything's fine, Mrs. Peters." I replied.

"Would you care to share with the class, what's got you in hysterics."

"Nope. But maybe Jared would." I said turning to look at Jared.

"Jared?" She asked.

"Sorry Mrs. Peters. It wont happen again." Jared said, and then he punched my leg under the table.

Jared may have been my best friend, but I so loved to fuck with him.

The rest of the class was pretty quiet, and when the bell rang I ran for the door. Jake and Embry stopped me in the hall.

"What?"

"We just saw Bella. Dude she's like a female version of you." Jake said smirking.

"Yea. I kind of got that from Jared. Did you find anything out?" I asked.

"Not really. She's sarcastic as a mother fucker. I think I'm going to double up on that bet. There's no way in hell you'll get her in a week. I have forty to prove it." He said laughing.

"She can't be that fucking bad." I said turning towards Embry.

"Yea, she is. I tried talking to her, and she would barely even acknowledge that I was there." Embry said. "Look I'll see you at lunch." He said turning and walking away.

The rest of the morning was pretty quiet. When lunch came around, I quickly went to my locker. Putting in the combination and slamming it open, a piece of paper fluttered out. Picking it up, and opening it, I began to read…

_ Paul_

_ Leave her the hell alone. If you fuck with her, like you've done with some others, _

_ I'll let her know exactly what you and your fucked up group is like. Don't play with me._

_ K_

I smiled and folded the piece of paper back up and put it in my locker. Shutting it quickly I turned and walked to the cafeteria. We all met up outside and went in together. Again, I don't know why the fuck we do it. We just always have.

"Does she have our lunch period?" I asked walking up to the other guys.

"Yea. She's in there now with Angela." Quil said.

"Well, what the fuck are we all standing around here for then? Let's go." I said.

We all turned and walked into the cafeteria. Scanning it quickly, I found my target. Walking slowly up , with the rest of the guys standing in front of me, we heard Angela talk,

"Hush, here they come now." Angela said gazing at us. Good, they were talking about us.

"Ugh." I heard Bella say, and I tried to hide my smirk.

"Hey Angela. Bella." Qui said, standing directly behind Bella.

Bella nodded.

"Hey, Quil." Angela said, confusion on her face. Yea, I can see why. We never talked to anyone outside of our look group.

"The guys were wondering if you girls wanted to hang out sometime?" Embry asked.

"Um. I don't know. We'll talk and get back to you." Angela said, looking directly at Bella.

"Well, don't leave us waiting to long." I said with a hind of annoyance to my voice.

"Well in that case. No." Bella said. Huh. I'm starting to like this girl more and more.

"Huh?" A few of the guys asked.

"Maybe we have a language barrier or something." I quickly ducked behind Jared, when she started to turn to look at us. "Not interested. Now if you don't mind, please turn around and walk away. My friend Angela and I were just bashing you all before you showed up. And I'd really like to get back to my conversation." She said.

Oh hell. I wanted to laugh so fucking hard.

"Oh. Well. We'll see you later." Embry said and we all turned and walked away.

When we made it outside the cafeteria, we all stopped and just looked at each other. A few of the guys mouths were hanging open.

"See. What the fuck did I tell you?" Jake said.

"I told him too. You'll never get her. You better go find Jessica, or your bed's going to be pretty cold in no time." Jared said.

"Oh hell no. This game just got a whole lot better." I replied laughing.

"Yea, yea. But I'm letting you know now. If you end up on your ass in the end, I'm going to be laughing my ass off saying, I told you so." Jake said.

"The only one that's going down is Bella. Straight to her fucking knees." I said smirking.

The bell rang and we separated, going in different directions yet again.

The next couple of classed went by pretty quickly. Unfortunately none of the other guys were in either of them. The teachers were dicks. They had me put in here alone, because they said that when they were in the same class as me, we ended up being to much of a distraction. When it was time for gym, I hurried into the locker room, and changed into a pair of running shorts and a white tank, and met the other guys on the bleachers.

It was quiet for a few minutes. And then a chorus of whistling brought my head up to the cause of the noise.

"Holy. Fuck. Me." I whispered, as I watched Bella walk out of the locker room. For a girl, she was stacked. That shit should be fucking illegal. Her tank was so tight you could see her abs through her shirt. Her shorts were so fucking short, her ass was almost hanging out of the bottom of them. And I might add, that blue looked fucking amazing on her. Shit. Jess, had nothing on this girl.

Mr. Miller, quickly shut all the idiots up, and Bella walked over and sat next to Angela on the other end of the bleachers.

"Class. Today we'll be having a free period. But please use the gym to your advantage." Mr. Miller said, as he turned and walked back into his office. I swear, he spends more time in there, then he does in the actual gym.

"Come on guys." Jared said after a few minutes.

"Where the hell are we going now?" I asked.

"To try and get Bella to talk to us. I'm starting to feel bad for your ass." He replied and I chuckled.

We started walking over to where the girls were. She looked away from her friend, to look in our direction.

"Ugh. Not again." I heard her mutter.

"We just want to get to know you Bella." Jared said sitting directly in front of her.

I climbed a couple of the steps, and slid in right next to her. She smelled almost good enough to eat. Cherries and Vanilla.

"Yea. I'm sure." She said.

I decided now was a good a time as any to introduce myself.

"Hi. I'm Paul."

She turned to look at me, and our eyes locked. Time stopped. It was just her, holding me down. Their was no one else. Fuck this might ruin everything.

"Paul, this is our friend Bella." Jared said.

"Friend?" Bella asked breaking her eyes away from mine. She was staring Jared down.

"Yea. We've decided that we want to hang out with you." Jared said. What a way to put it you stupid fuck.

"That's nice. I've decided I don't." She said.

"Don't what?" Jake said, taking a seat next to Jared. Sometimes I really think these guys really are that fucking stupid.

"Jesus. Can you guys get any more fucking dense? Do I have to spell it out for you?" She said , and I started laughing. This girl had a lot of spunk.

"You don't have to be such a bitch." Quil said. "We just want to get to know you."

She started laughing. If I wasn't worried about her sanity, I probably would have continued to laugh along with her. Right at this point though, I was scared for Quil.

"Fine. If I say I'll hang out, will you leave me alone the rest of the day?" She asked.

Everyone said yes really quick. We weren't passing up the opportunity. Shit that just puts me one step closer. We stood quickly and made our way to the field outside the gym.

"So. Paul?" Quil said.

"Oh, just shut the fuck up. Yes, okay." I said, answering the question I knew was brewing in his head.

"Yes, What?" Quil said.

"He imprinted." Jake said pointing to me.

"On who?" Quil said. My god, he really was that fucking dense.

"On Bella you fucking jackass." Jared said smacking the back of Quil's head.

"Oh that sucks. Wait. I guess that means Jess is out of the picture. Shit I just might have to tap that." Quil said earning himself another slap on the back of the head.

"Guys?" Embry said.

"What?" We all replied in unison.

"You do realize that she said she'd hang out with us, but we never found out when right?"

"Well, go back and ask her." Quil said.

"We can't. She said we have to leave her alone the rest of the day." Jake replied.

"Then tomorrow." I said.

"Tomorrow what?" Quil asked.

"The game begins."

The bell rang just then, and we ran back into the gym. Hurrying into the locker room, I changed back into my clothes, and then ran out of the gym and down the hall to my locker. Putting the combination in quickly again, I pulled it open and another piece of paper fell out. Picking it up, like I did before I began reading.

_ Paul._

_ I told you to leave her the hell alone. Guess I'm going to have to talk to her. _

_ K_

"This is going to be more fun than I thought." I said to myself.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3- Bella's POV**_

When the bell rang, Angela and I quickly went to the locker room and changed. When we were finished, we grabbed our bags and headed for her truck.

"Any plans for today?" She asked, as I climbed in.

"Not really. I was thinking about heading over to the diner for a little while."

"Sounds good. We can grab something to eat, and then maybe go down to First Beach or something." She said, pulling out of the parking lot and heading in the direction of the diner.

"They seemed like they changed." I said after a few minutes. Breaking the silence.

"Who?"

"The guys."

"I've never seen them so determined to talk to someone. It's actually kind of funny the way you kept brushing them off." She said smiling.

"Yea. I have a weird feeling about this though."

"How so?" She asked.

"I don't know. Its just. Ugh. It's hard to explain."

"Try."

"Well. When I saw Paul. God he's so fucking hot. Well anyways, I kind of feel like I'm being pulled to him."

"Oh Bella. Don't give in to them. Don't let them win."

"I have no intentions to let them win. They'll give up after a little while." I said.

We pulled into the diner, and climbed out of the truck. Walking through the door, I was hit with the smell of apple pie and coffee. Closing my eyes I inhaled the scent that reminded me of home, years ago.

"Bella!" I heard from behind the counter. I opened my eyes slowly and smiled at my mother.

"Hey Renee." I said.

"I didn't expect you here today."

"Yea. I know. Angela and I wanted to get something to eat, and then we're going to be heading down to the beach."

"Well, come on then." She said pointing to one of the stools at the counter.

We walked over and quickly hopped up to sit.

"What can I get you?"

"Chefs salad, coke and apple pie." I rushed out, which caused mom to smile.

"Leah, can you whip up a chefs salad quick?" Mom asked walking to the door that led to the kitchen.

Leah. Oh great. Here we go again.

"Yea Renee. It'll be up in a minute." Leah said from somewhere in the back.

"Why didn't you tell me that Leah worked here? Wait. Why wasn't she at school?" I asked Angela.

"I don't know why she wasn't at school. She and Seth haven't been to school in a couple of days." She answered.

"Here you are." I heard as a plate was set in front of me. Looking up I was face to face with bitch number six. "Angela, who's this?" She said turning to look at Ange.

"Um. This is my friend, Bella."

"Oh. I didn't realize you had friends." She said with malice.

"Leave her the hell alone." I said.

"Oh. I'm sorry. Did I give you the impression I was talking to you?" She said to me.

"Leave them alone, Leah." I heard from behind me.

Turning quickly I was face to face with another tall, tan, muscular man.

"Hi. I'm Seth." He said holding his hand out.

"Bella." I said reaching to take his hand. Holy shit he was burning up. "Are you feeling okay?" I asked.

"Yea. Great! So you're Renee's niece? It's nice to meet you." He said releasing my hand.

Seth was never as mean to me as the other guys. To be honest I think he just followed them around to get them to lay off him.

"Likewise." I said turning back around. Leah had gone back to doing whatever she was doing. I mentally reminded myself to talk to mom about this later. I didn't know Leah was working at the diner.

"Okay. Well, I'll see you later. I need to get back to work." Seth said.

"Oh. Where are you working?" I asked as he walked over to one of the tables. He turned and started laughing at me, as he was pulling empty dishes into an empty bucket. "You work here too?" I asked.

"Yea. A lot of the guys work here." He said.

"What do you mean a lot of the guys?" I asked.

"Quil, Embry, and Jared work just about every day. Sam and Paul work on and off, but they mostly help Jake out in his garage." He replied.

"You're fucking kidding right?" I asked.

"No. Why would I be kidding about that?" He asked in a serious tone.

"RENEE?" I yelled into the almost empty diner. I guess it was still a bit early for anyone to come in.

"Yea, Bella? You don't have to yell." She said walking out from the back.

"I need to talk to you. Outside. Now." I said standing and walking towards the front door.

As soon as the door shut, I spun to face my mother. The mother that knew I had a problem with these guys. That asked me to come back to help her with the diner because she was shorthanded.

"Why didn't you tell me that all the guys worked here, mom?" I screeched.

"You wouldn't have come home." She said.

"You're damn right. Mom I cant be around them. You know what they did to me. Why would you even hire them?" I fired off.

"Because I needed the help. And they needed the work. And don't use that done with me young lady. You might not have been around for the last couple of years, but I am still your mother." She said, waving her finger in front of my face.

"I just cant deal with them." I said

"They've changed Bella. They've got a lot going on. Things I cant talk about. But they are a good bunch of boys, and you WILL deal with it." She said turning to walk back into the diner.

I cant believe this. Good bunch of boys. Ha. How the hell was I supposed to avoid them, if they were going to be working here, right under my nose, every fucking second. Well. I guess that means I'm just going to have to turn the bitchy Bella up a notch. I stood there. Leaning against the side of the building for a while. I needed to collect myself and come up with a plan.

"Starting already?" I heard from beside me. I didn't even realize anyone was there.

"Ugh. Geez. You guys really cant take a fucking hint can you, Embry?" I said pushing myself off the wall. Walking around ass number four I made my way back to the door, but was stopped by a huge hand around my wrist. "Do you mind?" I said glaring at him.

"Look I don't know what Angela has said about us, or why you're being like this, but we really do want to get to know you."

"Okay." I said. "My name is Bella. I'm eighteen. My aunt called me a few weeks ago and said she needed help in the diner, and I flew out yesterday. I can be very nice to people who deserve it, but I have a very short temper. Angela has nothing to do with why I am the way I am. And she didn't tell me anything. I'm not starting today, I just wanted to get something to eat in peace, and then go hang out with my friend. Now that you know me, let go of my fucking hand, and back the fuck up." I said glaring at him.

He dropped my hand quickly and I turned and walked back into the diner.

"Come on Ange. I'm ready to go." I said grabbing my bag off the floor, and turning back to the door.

"We're not giving up on you Bella." I heard when I walked back out into the parking lot.

"Whatever." I said climbing into the truck and slamming the door. Angela climbed in shortly after, confusion evident on her face.

"I'm sorry, Ange." I said when she started the truck and put it in reverse.

"No. I'm sorry. I should have told you."

"No. Mom should have told me. This whole situation just got ten times worst." I said peering out the window.

"Come on. Let's go to the beach." She said making a left out of the diner parking lot.

We got to the beach quickly, and it was still as beautiful as ever. Their were a few people sitting around, but I didn't see any of the guys. Thank god.

"Grab the towels from behind your seat, Bella." Angela said.

I climbed out and grabbed the towels that Angela said to grab, and a few bottles of water that she had in a cooler in the back, and then started walking down to the water. We laid the towels out, and than sat facing the water.

"What am I going to do, Ange?" I asked rubbing the back of my neck.

"I'll help you." I heard from behind me.

Turning quickly I saw an exotic looking girl standing, looking down at me. She was about five foot six, with long black hair that went to her waist. She was obviously Quileute, because her tan could rival anyone else that I've known. She crouched down next to me in the sand, and reached her hand out.

"I'm Kenda." She said.

"Bella." I said placing my hand in hers.

"I know."

"How can you help me?" I asked.

"Lets just say that I've had my run in with those guys, and I've been waiting a long time to get them back. And I like you." She said smirking.

"Oh." I said, not really knowing what else to say.

"Why don't we go somewhere else a little more private so we can talk." She said standing up.

I looked over to Angela, and she nodded. We both stood, and picked up the blankets and heads back towards the truck.

"Why don't we go back to my place for a little while. Renee's at the diner. And Charlie is working."

"Sounds good." Both the girls said as we climbed into the truck.

When we made it back to my place, we all settled into the living room.

"Would you like anything to drink?" I asked

"No. I'm good." Kenda replied.

"Ange?"

"No thank you."

I sat down in dads old recliner, as Angela and Kenda sat on the couch.

"Okay. How can you help me?" I asked after a few minutes.

"Let me tell you a little story first." She said.

"Okay. I'm all ears." I said sitting back.

"Almost two years ago, I ran into the gang. Literally. I was really clumsy at the time, and I tripped one day and landed. On Paul." She said smirking, obviously remembering the day. "Anyways, he was really sweet. He helped me up, we talked for a little while, and we ended up going out a few times. Things got heavier between us. It was one of the best nights I ever had. When I climbed out of bed the next morning, he wasn't around, so I got dressed quickly and left. I didn't hear from him for two days. When I went back to school on Monday, everything changed. He was an ass, and the rest of the guys were asses too. They treated me like shit. Tripping me. Pushing me. Kind of like they used to be to that Izzy girl. But when I confronted Paul and asked why he was acting like that, and why he would sleep with me, if he didn't really like me. He said, in front of everyone, that he wouldn't sleep with someone like me, and I should find Swan and wallow with her. Things were really bad for a while, and then all of a sudden everything just… stopped. They guys weren't mean to me anymore. In fact, they ignored me and just about everyone else all together. But I cant forget how they were." She said staring straight ahead.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"Oh. It's okay. Anyways, I saw the guys earlier, and they were talking about you. I cant let them do the same thing they did to me and poor Izzy girl. I left a few notes in Paul's locker, and told him to leave you alone, but they don't seem to want to be backing off. So I thought I'd come warn you."

I felt like I could trust this girl. I could see the same hurt in her eyes, that I saw in mine.

"Kenda?" I said, waiting for a response.

"Yea?" She asked.

"I wont let them get that close to me. I'm not that stupid. They wont hurt me."

"But how can you know that? I've seen how they are."

"I'm going to tell you something, but you have to promise that it does not leave this room. I have my reasons for keeping it to myself." I said and she nodded. "I'm not really Bella Dwyer."

"What do you mean?" She said

"My real name is Isabella Marie Swan. I used to be known as Izzy." I said looking down.

"HOLY SHIT." She screamed. And then she jumped up and ran to me. I stood up quickly and she pulled me into a hug. "I didn't even know. You look so different."

"I know."

"Oh hell. This is going to be more fun than I thought." She said laughing.

"Yea. But you cant tell anyone." I replied.

"Oh. Your secrets safe with me."

"Okay now. How are we going to get these guys back?" Angela asked.

"I have an idea." Kenda said mischievously.


	5. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4- Paul's POV**_

When the alarm clock went off this morning I shot out of bed. Running into the bathroom, I quickly took a shower, and after brushing my teeth, I ran back into my bedroom to find something to wear. I was a fucking mess this morning though. I never gave a shit about anything, but here I am now. Throwing shit all over my room looking for something to wear. I quickly threw on a pair of dark blue jeans, and a midnight blue button down shirt. I rolled the sleeves up to my elbows, and quickly grabbed my socks and shoes. Barreling down the hallway, I made my way to the kitchen, and sat, waiting for my mom, who was currently making me a plate of food.

"Did you sleep okay?" She asked turning towards me.

"Yea."

I started shoveling the food in.

"Okay. Well I'm not going to be home tonight. I'm working a double." She said sitting across the table from me.

"Mom, you know you don't have to do that." I said, looking into her eyes. I hated that she did this all the time. She didn't need to. We had enough money saved in the bank to be able to get us through the next few years comfortably, but she continued to work her ass off. I just worked to give me something to do.

"I know honey. But I have to do something. I cant sit around here all day, worrying about you." She said smirking.

"Mom." I started, but my train of thought broke when I glanced over to the stove. "Shit, I'm going to be late." I said standing.

Walking over to the sink, I quickly deposited my plate, turned and walked back to my mother. "Love you mom. Have a good day. See you some time tomorrow." I leaned down and kissed her lightly on her forehead like I do every morning, and then I headed for the door.

I was fucking itching to get to school today. I know, I know. Me, Paul Meraz, was going to school with a fucking smile plastered to my face. Who the hell would have ever thought that was possible.

When I pulled up outside, I looked over and all the guys were waiting. I had a few words to say to Embry thought. Climbing out of my car I quickly made my way over to him, and shoved him off the bench he was sitting on.

"What the hell?" He said. " What the fuck did you do that for?"

"Because, you fucking dip shit. I saw in Jake's head that you approached Bella at the diner last night. I thought we all agreed to leave her alone yesterday. You better fucking pray that she still agrees to hang out." I said getting into his face.

"Fucking chill man. I saw her there, and asked if she was starting work already."

"Fine. But like I said, you better hope…" I stopped talking when Jake tapped me on my shoulder. "What the fuck do you want?" I said, turning my attention to him.

"I just thought you might like to know that Charlie invited Billy and me over for dinner tonight. So either way, I'll be able to talk to her." He said.

"Fine, but don't fucking do anything stupid like this dick." I said pointing to Embry.

We were all just standing around, when we heard a whistle from the parking lot. We all turned our heads at the same time.

"Holy" -Jake

"Fucking"-Jared

"Mother"- Quil

"Of"- Embry

"All that's mother fucking holy." I replied.

We saw who the whistling was directed to. My dick just became painfully hard. Standing next to Angela's truck was three fucking goddesses. Angela, Kenda, and Bella.

"Holy. Shit. Do. You. See. Them?" Quil stuttered.

"It's kind of hard not to, dip shit."

Bella was leaning against the truck, in a short ass pair of shorts, and a fucking half shirt, that showed her rock hard stomach. To top it off she had on a pair of fucking stilettos. I can so, totally see her in nothing but those fucking heels. Her hair laid straight, but she had blonde highlights running through it now. Scanning down, I saw she had a butterfly tattoo on her ankle, in black in green. Shit I didn't see that yesterday. I couldn't fucking take my eyes off her. When I made it back up to her face, I saw she was fucking smirking at me.

"Who the fuck is that standing next to Bella and Angela?" Embry said.

Pulling my eyes away from Bella I looked over to Embry, and saw that his eyes were glazed over. When I turned my attention back to the display by the truck I saw the same on Kenda's face. Ha!

"You don't remember who that is?" I asked laughing.

"No. Would you care to fucking explain what's so funny?"

"That's Kenda."

"No fucking way." He whispered, which caused me to laugh even more.

"Dude. I think Embry just imprinted." Jake said coming to stand beside us.

"No shit!" I quipped.

"This is so not fucking cool. Fuck we treated her like shit, and now she's hanging out with Bella. This is bad. So fucking bad." Embry said rubbing the back of his neck.

"We'll see." I said, turning back to the truck.

When I looked back over, I took in the two girls standing next to Bella. They were dressed similar, only Kenda was wearing a short ass skirt. She had the same tattoo on her ankle as Bella, on in a light blue color. I whipped my head to Angela's exposed ankle and noticed that she too had the same in purple.

"They're up to something." Jared said walking up and placing his hand on my shoulder.

"Why do you say that?" Quil asked.

"Dude. Do you see how they fucking look? All three of them. Sex in heels. And they must have gotten the tattoo's last night. Bella's noise is pierced, and Kenda's eyebrow is pierced. They didn't have that shit yesterday. I feel bad for you two fuckers. You sure an hell have your work cut out for you." He said laughing. I quickly looked back to Bella when he mentioned that her nose was pierced, and sure enough, their it was.

"They're trying to fucking kill us, aren't they?" Jake whispered.

Just then all the girls pushed themselves away from the truck and started walking towards…us?

"Fuck they're coming over." Quil said, standing from his perch on top of the table.

The way she was walking, well all three of them were walking, looked like they were floating on fucking air. Shit. I turned around swiftly and walked back to the table. I sat down on the bench, and crossed my legs. Their was no way in hell I was letting her see my fucking boner.

They walked directly to Jake. What the fuck?

"Hey Jake." Bella said leaning in to him. Oh. Hell. The. Fuck. No.

"Bella." He whispered. Oh, she was working the shit out of him.

"Uncle Charlie said you're coming over for dinner tonight?" She said, reaching up to push a piece of hair back away from his eyes. I was shaking. Jared noticed, and came to sit by me.

"Uh…y…yea…I mean yes." He said, flustered as all hell.

"Good. I hope you don't mind, but my girlfriends are coming over too. You know Kenda and Angela, right?" She asked, practically fucking purring. God, I don't know if I can handle this shit.

"Yea. Hey Kenda. Ange…" And when he turned his attention to Angela, he locked eyes with her. Fucking priceless. Oh this shit couldn't get any fucking better.

"Jake?…Jake? " Bella said a few times. He finally broke eye contact with Angela, and returned his attention back to Bella.

"Huh? Oh. Sorry." He muttered.

"No problem. So you don't mind right?" She asked.

"What?" He was obviously fucking lost.

"My girlfriends. Coming over tonight. Are you okay?" She asked and the rest of us started laughing.

"Oh. Yea, I'm fine. Yea." He said , totally fucking confusing me. I don't even think he knew what the fuck he was answering.

"Okay. Well, we'll see you later." She turned and walked away. She blew the rest of us off. What the hell was going on?

"Jake?" Jared asked.

"I know. I know. This day cant get any fucking worse."

"How the fuck didn't you imprint before?" Jared asked.

"The only thing I can think of, is I never really paid any attention to her. But shit. Did you see her?" He asked.

"Yea. We saw. And I think every other male within a miles radius did too." Quil said , causing Jake to growl.

"Oh, fuck. First Paul. Then Embry. And now fucking Jake. Fucking priceless. I so can't wait to tell Seth." Quil said.

"Ha. Well at least our imprints are old enough to put the fuck out." I mentioned which caused his face to drop immediately.

"Dude, don't fucking talk about her like that. She's just a kid." He replied.

"Exactly. Now shut the fuck up and lets go." I said as the bell rang. We quickly made our way to first period. This was going to be an interesting fucking day.

_**Bella's POV**_

Today was already working perfectly. The new looks that me and my two best friends got last night, was well worth it. After hitting the salon, and then getting our matching tattoo's in different colors, Kenda and I decided to each get a piercing. I went for the nose. Nothing big, just a small gold stud. And Kenda got her eyebrow pierced.

Angela, picked me up this morning and then we swung by Kenda's place to grab her. I was say. We all looked fucking hot. This was going to work. And after dad told me that Jake and his father were coming over for dinner tonight I quickly began to formulate a plan. Take down ass number three.

By the time we got to school everything was planned. We just had to wait for everything to fall into place.

When we walked away from the guys, I felt their eyes on us. I was eating this shit up. When me and Ange finally made it to English, I whipped out a piece of paper and began writing quickly.

_I already have everything planned Ange. But what was that shit with Jake out there?-Bella_

_I don't know. I cant explain it- Ange_

_Try- Bella_

_I don't know. When I looked into his eyes, I kind of…felt..connected to him. What the hell is going on Bella? - Ange_

_I'm not sure. But we're in this together babe. Me, you and Kenda.- Bella_

Just then I noticed Jared chuck a note over his shoulder onto Ange's desk. She opened it quickly, read it and then passed it to me.

_Like the new look. Jake seems really into you. You should maybe come hang out with us sometimes- Jared_

Oh. Hell. The. Fuck. No. I quickly scribbled back.

_Jared. I don't mean to be mean. But can you please try not to hook my girlfriend up with anyone. I can become very territorial over what's mine. Don't cross the fucking line.- Bella_

I quickly passed the note back to Angela. She read over it, and then covered her mouth to hide the laughter. After a quick thumbs up, she tapped him on the shoulder and when he glanced back she handed him the paper. He read over it quickly, and then his head shot up. Staring. At absolutely nothing. I was trying so hard not to laugh.

The bell rang a few minutes later, and I stood and walked to the door. Jared stopped me before I made it out.

"Sometimes their's a bigger presence out there, that determines who you're supposed to be with." He said. Hello. Cryptic much. He turned and walked out the door, leaving me there, stunned for a second.

"Hey Bells." Kenda said

"Hey."

"What was that all about?" She asked pointing towards ass number two.

"I don't know. I made him think that me and Ange were an item, and he started sprouting off some shit about bigger presence's determining who you have to be with. He said Jake was interested in her."

"Oh this could benefit the cause a little more." She said, a smile playing at the corner of her mouth.

"I know. Shit, the bell's about to ring. I'll see you at lunch." I said remembering that we were still standing in the doorway to my English class.

"Okay. I'll see you later Bells."

I turned and headed towards my Trig class. When I made it to the room, everyone was already seated. Hello, kind of embarrassing. Walking to my seat quickly, I pulled out my Trig book, and began working on the assignment that was on the chalkboard. A few minutes later a note flew on my desk from Jake's direction. I opened it quickly.

_You sure you're okay with me coming over with your friends there tonight- Jake_

_Of course. Actually I was kind of thinking that I was going to ask Uncle Charlie if he and Billy can go to the diner for dinner. Then we can all get to know each other a little better- Bella_

I wrote quickly, going into stage two of our plan, and then I tossed the note back on his desk. Out of the corner of my yes I saw him open it and read it, and then grin like a boy that just got everything he ever asked for. And then his quick smile turned into a frown and he began writing. Tossing it back on my desk again, I quickly opened it.

_Why the sudden mood change? Yesterday you didn't want anything to do with us - Jake_

I knew this was coming, so I already prepared what I was going to say when it came up. I quickly set to work writing again.

_I'm sorry about the whole bitch thing. I did say yesterday that I would hang out with you guys. And I figured what the hell. I've got nothing to lose - Bella_

I slid it back onto his desk, and ten returned my attention back to my assignment. The note landed again in the middle of my book. I plastered on, what I hope, was a believable smile, and opened it.

_Wow. That's cool. What about the other guys? I can bring them along too - Jake_

_No. Just one at a time. You guys intimidate the hell out of me. I wont be comfortable with all of you at once. At least until I get to know you- Bella_

Shit I hope that was believable. My plan wouldn't work if they were all there. A few seconds later the paper was back.

_Sounds good. I'll see you later- Jake_

The bell rang just as I read the last note, and I quickly folded it and put it in my bag.

The rest of the day flew by pretty quickly. The boys didn't bother us at lunch and when gym came around they went outside, which was fine by me. When the final bell rang, I sprinted to the locker room with Angela hot on my heels. We changed quickly and then ran out to the truck where Kenda was already waiting.

"You ready for this?" She asked.

"I so cant fucking wait." I replied.

"Well, lets get to it." Angela said.

We all jumped into the truck and I pulled my phone out and began texting my dad.

Dad can I ask a favor- Bella

Yea? - Charlie

Do you think you and Billy can eat at the diner tonight? It would be a great way for you to spend some time with mom too - Bella

Why? What's going on? - Charlie

Nothing. Just me and the girls hanging out. I figured I could give Jake a chance, so he's coming over

Too - Bella

It'll just be them, right?- Charlie

Of course- Bella

Alright, I'll just head over to the diner after work then. I'll be home when your mom closes so she doesn't have to get a ride from Sue. Probably around ten- Charlie

Okay. Thanks- Bella

Bella if you need anything, you know how to get a hold of me- Charlie

Okay. I'll see you later dad. Have fun- Bella

I snapped the phone shut and turned my attention to Angela and Kenda. I don't think my smile could have gotten any bigger.

"So it's a go?" Angela said

"Yea. He'll be home around ten." I replied.

"Operation take down ass number three has commenced." Kenda said in the back seat, laughing.

_**Jake's POV**_

Today has to have been the longest day that I've ever lived. Embry and Paul gave me a lot of shit about tonight. They both wanted to come with me over to Bella's, but when I told them that Bella said she wanted to get to know everyone, but not all together, because we intimidated her, they seemed to back off a bit. The funniest part was at lunch when Jared said he didn't think that Bella and Angela would give us the time of day because they were into each other. That had Paul and me in an uproar. Their was no way in hell. We wouldn't have imprinted on them if they were. Would we?

Walking down the street to Bella's I was a little nervous. Billy left about twenty minutes ago, to meet up with Chief Swan at the diner. All I knew, was that I was about to walk into a house with three of the hottest fucking women in La Push, one of them being my imprint. And I was alone.

"Come on, stop being such a bitch." I whispered to myself as I walked across the law to Bella's place.

Walking up the stairs and across the front porch, I rang the bell and waited.

"Come in." I heard, but it was faint.

I opened the door and walked in, but the house was completely silent.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Oh. Jake, it's you. We're out back." Bella said through the open patio door on the other side of the living room.

I walked slowly across the room, and stopped dead in my tracks at the sight before me. Three hot fucking girls, doing yoga…in bikini's, in the back yard. Instant fucking hard on. This shit looked like something out of a really good fucking porn.

"Hold on. We're almost finished." Bella said smiling up at me. I am so fucked. Paul's going to kick my ass for the way I'm picturing her right now.

"Um…no…ugh…shit…no problem Bella." I stuttered.

"Hey Jake."

I followed the voice and locked eyes with Angela. Holy Fuck. This cant get any fucking worse.

Spoke to fucking soon…

Bella walked over to Angela, and wrapped her arms around her, and then whispered something into her ear causing Angela to turn three different shades of red. I so fucking hope Jared wasn't right, because by the looks of it, my imprint seemed to be pretty into Bella running her hands up and down her back. But it was turning me the fuck on.

"Are you hungry Jake?" I heard Kenda say from beside me.

"Huh?" I said turning to her. She was just as fucking bad. Playing with the top of her bikini, like she was adjusting her tits and shit.

"I asked if you were hungry? We were just getting ready to order some pizza." She said.

"Ah…yea…sure…sounds good." I said turning my attention back to the two girls still locked in each others arms. "Should we maybe ask them if they want to eat?" I asked.

"Yea. It's probably a good idea. Last night it took me over an hour to separate them. This isn't anything though. Its actually pretty innocent compared to yesterday." She said. "Hey Bella? Ange? Why don't we get something to eat. You're staying the night tonight Ange, you have plenty of time for that shit later."

Fuck. Me. Now I couldn't get the images of them, wrapped up in bed together out of my head. Shit, Jared was right. When I left tonight I needed to get a hold of the other guys. This is so fucked up, but so fucking hot. The girls separated a few seconds later, and Angela began walking towards me. Bella quickly slapped her on her ass, and Angela giggled. Fucking giggled. I swear my cock just grew another three fucking inches. The guys are not going to be believe this shit. I need a cold shower, like now.

"Come on Jake." Angela said looking up at me, pulling me out of my images of Bella and Angela in a very, very compromising position. I didn't even realize she walked up to me.

She quickly grabbed my hand, and started pulling me towards the house. Bella showed up quickly on my other side, grabbing my other hand. Shit. This cant get any fucking better.

When we got inside, I sat on the couch while the girls quickly threw on the scattered clothes that were laying around the living room,. Everyone quickly gave their orders for the kinds of pizza they wanted, and Angela left the room to go order them. Kenda came and sat on one side of me, Bella on the other.

"I hope you're not uncomfortable. You look a little…stiff." Kenda said leaning over me. She had no fucking clue just how fucking stiff I was. Looking back up I saw Angela come through the door with a sad look on her face.

"Now where am I supposed to sit?" She said pouting. Looking around I noticed there was still another couch and Charlie's recliner, still unoccupied.

"Right here honey." Bella said, patting my lap.

Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit.

Angela smiled and then walked across the room, and sat in my lap.

Please don't let her feel it. Please don't let her feel it. Please don't let her feel it. I chanted in my head. She sat down quickly, and moaned when my enormous fucking erections pressed into her ass. I'm so fucked.

"Ooh, someone's happy to see me." Angela said, as she started to grind herself into me. A low moan escaped my lips, and the grinding stopped. I opened my eyes, that I didn't even realize I closed, and gazed into Angela's flushed face.

"Ugh. Sorry Angel." I said realizing I probably just monumentally fucked up.

"Oh. It's no big deal." She said climbing out of my lap and sitting between my legs on the floor, facing away from me. This new position wasn't any fucking better. Images of her on her knees, licking and sucking me, went flashing through my head.

"So. Jake? How long have you been friends with the other guys?" Bella asked, pulling me out of my daydream. I so have to stop fucking doing that.

"Um. I've know them just about all my life." I said turning to look at her when I felt her hand running up and down my are,

"Oh. That's nice." She said.

"You know Jake. You're a lot different than you were a year ago." Kenda said starting to rub up and down my other arm. Shit.

"Yea. I'm sorry about that. I didn't meant the shit I did. I just kind of went along with everyone else." I said, hoping beyond hope that, that was a good enough apology.

"Oh. Their's no reason to apologize Jake. Its' already forgotten. I'm sure you didn't mean it." She said leaning in, whispering the last part in my ear. Fuck. There's a good fucking chance that I'm going to blow my load, in my fucking pants. Without any type of physical contact to Jake Jr.

Just then the doorbell rang, and Angela hopped up to answer it. Pizza. Thank you Jesus. We all quickly stood and went and got ourselves a few slices, while Bella put a movie on.

Dinner was quiet, and I learned a lot about the three girls I was hanging out with. Bella like to work out. A lot. As does Kenda and Angela, obviously. Angela liked to write her own music, and I was mentally kicking myself for not paying much attention to her in the past. She truly was a really nice girl. Kenda. Well, Kenda was a bitch. But not in a bad way. At least not towards me. She bashed the rest of the guys pretty bad though. But hell. I wasn't on the receiving end so I could care less.

About half way through the movie the girls were on the floor, and Ange and Bella started rubbing up against each other. When Kenda noticed, she climbed off the couch and started in. Rubbing Bella's back, running her hand up and down Angela's leg. Oh hell. Oh fuck. What do I do? Every man's dream is sitting right here, in front of me. All too soon Bella dropped her hands from the other two and stood.

"I think I'm ready for bed. Kenda? Ange? Are you coming?" She said walking towards the hall. I didn't know what to think. I wanted so badly to call the guys and tell them what the fuck their missing out on.

Angela and Kenda shared a quick glance, and then stood up following Bella out of the room. Before Angela made it all the way through the door she stopped, turned, and looked at me.

"Are you coming?" She said.

Fuck Yes. Right in you baby.

I jumped up, probably a little to quickly, and followed them into the bedroom.

When I made it there, Kenda and Bella were already down to their bikini tops, and they were rubbing all over each other. Angela pulled me towards the bed. When we made it there, she sat on the edge and pulled me to stand between her open legs. She lifted her hands, and tugged at my shirt. Signaling me to take it off.

I wasted no fucking time pulling it up and over my head and depositing it somewhere on the floor. She stood quickly and pressed a light kiss on my chest, and I felt a flame course through my body. But then it was gone. I opened my eyes and looked down at her.

"Jake?" Bella said walking up to me.

"Yea." I gasped out.

"Have you ever been with three girls?" She said running her hands up my chest.

"Ugh. N…no." I stuttered.

Kenda walked up behind me, running her hands up and down my back.

"Well I guess there's a first for everything." Kenda said, and I felt a featherlike kiss on my shoulder.

Fuck! What the hell are they doing to me?

"Wait." Angela said. And I froze.

"What Ange? It was just getting good." Bella said.

"I just thought this could be more fun if we had some whipped cream and chocolate." Ange replied.

Oh. Hell. Yea. Fucking. Kinky.

"Well I guess it could be fun." Bella replied. "What about you Kenda? Do you think you'd like to lick chocolate off of Jakes hard cock?"

My dick was dancing now.

"I think it's a good idea, Bella. Do you have any?" Kenda asked.

"No. But we can run to the store really quick. But if we go, I want Jake here to be sprawled out on my bed when I get back. No fucking clothes between us. You got that Jake?"

"Hell yea." I almost screamed.

Angela stood and wrapped her arms around my neck. She pulled gently and when I met her lips, I felt the same flame as before. It was the best fucking kiss ever.

"We'll be right back, Jake." She whispered, pulling away from me. "Take the fucking pants off and get on the bed. Give us ten minutes."

Kenda and Bella quickly threw their shirts on, and walked out. Angela following quickly behind them.

I quickly stripped my pants and climbed into the bed. This was going to be the best fucking night of my life.

Bella's POV

When we walked out of the bedroom, I quickly grabbed my cell off the stand by the front door. Angela grabbed the keys and we headed out to the truck.

"Ready?" Kenda asked.

"Yea." Angela said as we all climbed into the truck.

"Make the call, Bella." Kenda said.

I opened my phone and dialed the one number I knew would complete Operation Take Down Ass Number Three. He answered on the second ring.

"Bella?"

"Dad…"

Charlie's POV-

I was sitting In the diner with Billy and Renee when my phone rang. Looking at the display screen I swa it was Bella and I answered quickly.

"Bella?"

"Dad. Dad, I'm scared. Dad you have to go home." Bella said sounding absolutely terrified.

"Bella, honey, what's the matter?"

"Dad I left with Angela and Kenda. Their's someone in my room. I heard weird noises. I had to leave. Dad you have to go home and check it out." She said panicked.

"Okay honey. You said you're not at the house right?"

"Yea. I grabbed my phone and left. I didn't know who else to call."

"That's okay honey. You did good. Where's Jake?"

"He left about an hour ago."

"Okay. I'm on my way. Keep the phone by you. I'll call and let you know when to come home."

"Thank you dad. So much. Please be careful."

"I will honey."

I quickly jumped up and explained to Renee and Billy what was going on. Running out to the cruiser, I hopped in and raced over to my house.

When I made it there, I quickly made it to the front door, and noticed it was slightly open. Pushing it open fully, I creped across the floor, towards Bella's room. When I got there, I slowly began turning the handle.

"I was waiting for you." I heard from a familiar voice on the other side.

Slamming the door open I was met with the sight of Jake laying naked in my daughters bed. Oh. Hell. No.

"JAKE? WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING NAKED IN MY DAUGHTERS BED?"

"Shit." was all he replied.


	6. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5- Paul's POV**_

I was pulled out of my dreamless sleep, by someone shaking the hell out of me.

"What the hell?" I hollered.

"Dude. Wake the fuck up. I need to talk. Now."

"What fucking time is it Jake?" I asked, not even caring to look towards the alarm clock.

"Ugh. About five-thirty." He said looking over to the alarm clock.

"What the fuck are you doing over here this early?"

"Dude. I had a bad fucking night. I just wanted to fill you in a little."

I sat up quickly, remembering that he was invited over to Bella's last night for dinner.

"Well?" I asked.

"They're fucking vicious." He said dragging his hand down his face.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"Well, when I got there, they were all outback doing fucking yoga or some shit in bikinis. Angela and Bella were rubbing up and down on each othe…"

"Wait. Hold up. Let me let that sink in for a second. They were rubbing on each other? Like they're together, together?" I asked , totally fucking confused.

"Yea."

"Okay. Then what?" I asked.

"Well we ordered pizza and shit. Sat around, ate, and watched a movie. But during the movie all three of the fucking girls started going at in the middle of the floor."

Shit I could just picture that.

"You're a lucky fuck, you know that?" I said.

"Not fucking really."

"Okay. Okay, you want to get to the part where they're vicious?" I asked.

"Well, stop cutting me the fuck off." He said.

"Okay, okay. Continue."

"Well, like I said, they were getting pretty hot and heavy in the middle of the floor, and then Bella gets up and walks towards the door. Then she turns and asks Angela and Kenda to go to bed with her."

No fucking way. I wanted to get made. Real mad, but the picture in my head of the three of them in a bed…well, lets just say, Jake better leave pretty fucking soon. I have a date with my right hand. Ugh.

"Anyways, after the girls got up and started towards the door, Angela stops and asks if I'm coming with them. So I do. When we get in the bedroom, Angela and I kissed a bit, and then Bella and Kenda start rubbing up on me. Than they stop and decided that they wanted to go to the store for some fucking whipped cream and shit."

"Fucking kinky." I couldn't help but blurt out.

"Yea, well, they told me to get naked and lay in the bed. They said they'd be right back."

I think I already knew where this was going.

"It couldn't have been about fifteen fucking minutes and the door bursts open and who the fuck do you think was standing there?" He asked.

I waved my hand in front of him to motion him to keep talking.

"Fucking Chief Swan. They fucking set me up dude. He came in screaming shit about finding me naked in his daughters bed and shit."

I was barreling over laughing. I cant believe he fell for that shit. This shit was just to good. I think we finally met our match with these girls. Jake fucking punched me when I started hyperventilating.

"Shut the fuck up. It's not funny." He said. He was starting to shake and I didn't want him to phase in my bedroom.

"Okay. Okay. Then what happened?" I asked. Trying to calm down.

"Well after the initial fucking shock, I jumped up quick and threw my clothes back on. Charlie told me to meet him in the living room for a little chat. When I got out there he was fucking shaking. Man, if I didn't know any better I would have sworn he was about to phase. I walked over to the couch and sat down. He just stared at me for a good fifteen minutes, and then started rubbing the back of his neck and shit. Then that fucker started laughing. He said some shit about how he sort of thinks he knows what happened. But he told me that if he ever found me like that again, he would make sure to hang me from the tree in his back yard. By my fucking dick."

I started laughing again. This shit was just way to comical.

"The girls got you pretty fucking good." I said holding onto my sides.

"Yea they did. But I don't understand why they're being such bitches. What the fuck did we ever do to them? Well I can understand Kenda, but Bella and Ange? I'm at a fucking loss dude."

I started replaying what he said over and over. Trying to put the pieces together. Wait! Hold the fucking phone.

"Did you say that chief asked you what the fuck you were doing in his daughters bed?" I asked.

"Yea. Why?"

"Think about it, stupid fuck. I think I know why Bella is the way she is now."

"You want to elaborate man?" He said confused.

"Jake? Who is Chief Swans daughter?" I asked.

He looked at me for a few minutes, and then recognition finally set in.

"Izzy" he said.

Bingo.

"Yea. And who is Bella?" I asked. This shit was just coming together perfect now.

"Chief Swan's niece." He said.

"And where the fuck did Bella just move from?"

"Arizona. Man can you just spit it the hell out?" He said getting irritated.

"Dude. I think that when Izzy moved away, she told Bella about all the shit we did to her. That's the only thing that makes fucking sense. That's why she's been the way she is. Fuck, I should have picked up on this shit sooner." I said.

"Oh hell. You're right. But that still doesn't explain why Ange is being this way." He said.

"Sure it does. She was Izzy's only fucking friend back in the day. I'm sure they kept in contact. Bella fucking met her when she moved here, and now they're doing this shit to get back at us for tormenting Izzy."

"If that's the truth, then we're even more fucked than we thought. We didn't put Kenda through half the shit we put Izzy through. So what now?" He asked, and to be honest I really had no clue. "Should we tell the guys?"

"Um. Yea. That's probably a good idea, We should get a hold of Sam and call a pack meeting or some shit. This just go much more fucking complicated. And Jake?" I said.

"Yea?"

"I so fucking love, complicated." I replied smirking. "Now, do me a favor and get the fuck up and out of my room. I still have a couple hours before I have to get up." I said laying back down and closing my eyes.

_**Bella's POV**_

When dad called me telling me it was okay to go home, I could tell in his voice that he was a little irritated. Busted.

Angela quickly dropped me off in front of my house, because I didn't want her to get into any sort of trouble because of this. Yea she may have played a part in it, but she really was innocent. And she really felt bad afterwards. Me? Hell no. I was so fucking ready for more.

"Bella?" I heard my fathers cold voice coming from the living room. Damn I barely got through the front door.

"Yea daddy?" I asked innocently.

"I need you in here. Now." He said.

I slowly walked into the living room, and sat on the loveseat across from where dad was sitting. He followed me the whole way with his eyes.

"Bella. I need the truth. I have an idea of what happened, but I want to hear you tell me." He said glaring at me.

"You want the truth?" I said raising my voice towards the end. "Paybacks a bitch." I said, glaring right back at him.

"That was a bit extreme, don't you think?"

"Nope. I actually think I could have done a lot worse if…" I started.

"Bella. You are my daughter. I can understand that you're upset about what happened in the past. But sometimes you need to just let it go." He said cutting me off.

"Are we finished here?" I asked.

"Are you going to let it go?"

"Nope. I still have six more to go." I said standing and walking out of the room.

"Bella, I wasn't finished." He said at my retreating form.

I stopped in my tracks, but didn't turn to face him.

"Well I am." And I continues walking back down the hall to my room. When I made it in, I quickly slammed the door, and then pulled my cell out of my back pocket. Dialing a number quick, I waited for her to pick up.

"Bella?"

"Hey Kenda. Dad knows I was the one who fucked with Jake."

"Does that mean you're out?"

"Nope. It just pissed me off more, and it makes me more determined to finish this."

"Good. What now?"

"Operation take down ass number four and five."

"Sounds good. I'll see you tomorrow Bells."

"Tomorrow, Kenda." And I hung up my phone.

I walked over to the bed, and stripped the blankets and sheets off. There was no way in hell I was sleeping in that bed with those blankets, when that fucking moron was laying there. Walking over to my closet quickly, I pulled out some new bedding and remade the bed. Tomorrow is going to be just as fun, I thought to myself as I tucked myself in.

_**Kenda POV**_

I stood on the porch in front of my house waiting for Angela to show up. It's kind of amazing, how Angela and I never started up a friendship before. She was a little worried about everything that Bella and I had planned, but she wanted to be a part of it too. She saw what Bella went through all those years, and she was fiercely loyal to her. I also had an over abundance amount of respect for Bella. I know she took the fall for the whole Jake thing. But it was fucking funny as hell.

Angela finally pulled up, and I smiled. Grabbing my bag I made my over and climbed into the truck. She pulled out and headed towards Bella's.

"How bad?" Angela asked, after we got back on the road.

"She's fearless Ange. That girl has a lot of guts." I said.

"Yea. But how much trouble did she get into, Kenda? And please don't downplay it."

"I don't really know if she got into trouble last night. But I know that she called and she's even more eager to do this. If that's even possible."

"I'll be with her every step of the way." She said as we pulled into Bella's driveway.

"Me to Ange. Me too."

Angela laid on the horn and a few minutes later, Bella came trotting out. A smile plastered on her face. She hurried over and climbed into the back.

"Whats going on bitches?" She rushed out.

"What's got you so excited?" Angela replied.

"Excited about later. Kenda, did you bring everything on the list?"

"Yea. Got it in my bag. I'll stash it behind Angela's seat during school. We're still hitting the beach right?"

"Hell yea." Bella said.

"Uh. Guys?" Angela said. "What if Jake said anything? How are we going to get them to come if Jake ran his mouth?"

"I've got that." I said.

"How?" Bella asked.

"Well yesterday Embry was trying his hardest to talk to me. He was hitting on me pretty hard. I think I can persuade him." I said smirking.

When we pulled into the parking lot, we all quickly jumped out and headed in. We were running a bit late. Rushing to my first class, I sat down in my seat, that just happened to be right next to our next target. Embry.

"Hey." I whispered. He just gave me a weird look.

"What's up?" He whispered back.

The teacher looked up at us, and I smiled. He turned and began doing what ever it was he was doing, so I pulled out a sheet of paper and began writing.

_How are you doing?- Kenda_

_I'm pretty good. What was that with Jake yesterday- Embry_

Damn cut right to the fucking point. Shit. Think K. Think.

_What are you talking about? We were having a good time, and then me and the girls went to the store to get some goodies. When we came back Chief Swan was there and Jake was gone- Kenda_

_Oh. Well he just got into a bit of trouble- Embry_

_Oh shit. I hope it wasn't anything we did. We were really having a good time yesterday. Fuck, now I feel bad - Kenda_

I looked up into his eyes after he read the last note, and pouted. He started writing again.

_No don't feel bad. Jake's an idiot. He probably just thought he was going to be getting some and, you know.- Embry_

_Oh shit. We didn't realize- Kenda_

_It's okay. Really- Embry_

_Change of subject. What are you doing today?- Kenda_

_Nothing really. I have today off. No work. Why? Do you want to hang out?- Embry_

_Yea. I was thinking about going to the beach after school. What do you think?-Kenda_

_Well, I'm supposed to be hanging out with Quil today- Embry_

Score…

_Oh. Well. Hey wait? What if we all hang out together? Bring Quil. It could be fun- Kenda_

_I thought you didn't want to hang out with any of us together. Just one at a time-Embry_

_No that's Bella. Not me. I don't mind. How about it?- Kenda_

_Sounds good. I'll talk to Quil and I'll let you know at lunch- Embry_

I looked up and smiled and then returned my attention to the teacher. When the bell rang, I quickly made my way out to the hall to meet Bells.

"How'd it go?" She asked.

"Good. He's going to talk to Quil at lunch and then let us know. But we got this in the bag." I whispered.

"Okay. You're going to see if you can ride with them right? And stall them here for a few minutes?"

"Yea."

"Okay. Then we'll meet down at the beach." She replied. She quickly turned and made her way to her next class. Now we just wait for lunch.

When the bell rang signaling it was time for lunch, I stood slowly and made my way to the cafeteria. They guys were all hanging out by the door. Ugh. Here we go.

"Hey Kenda." Embry said walking up to me.

"Hey. So, are we on for the beach later?" I asked.

He turned back to Quil, who nodded at him, and then turned his attention back to me.

"Yea. We're in."

"Okay. You have a car right?" I asked and he nodded. "I just thought we could go down together. If you don't mind." I said batting my lashes.

"Oh yea. That sounds real good. So, I'll meet you by the gym when the final bell rings."

"I'll be there." I said opening the door to the cafeteria and walking in.

Phase one complete.

When the bell finally rang, I made my way to the locker room, and stalled. I needed to give Angel and Bells time to set up. So I took a quick shower, changed, throwing a bikini on and a pair of short shorts, did my makeup and threw my hair up in a quick pony. Slowly making my way back to the gym, I saw Embry and Quil sitting on the bleachers. Guess I took longer than I thought. When I made my way over to them, Embry was the first to speak.

"Wow. Just. Wow."

"Oh. Thank you." I said. "Are you guys ready?"

"Hell yea." Quil said. They both stood and we walked out to the parking lot. When we got to the car, Quil hopped in the back and I made myself comfortable sitting next to Embry in the passenger seat.

When we pulled up to the beach, I climbed out of the car, and took my tank off, leaving me in my emerald green bikini top and shorts. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Embry staring. Gotcha fucker!

We started to head to a secluded part that leads to the trails, down by the trees. The sand felt great on my bare feet. We talked for a little bit, and then I was cut off…

"What the fuck are you doing here?" I heard Bella say just as we made it to the tree line.

"Bella. Come off it. I told you I wanted to hang out with the guys." I said playing my part perfectly. "Are you fucking drunk?"

"Go to hell bitch. You fucking ditched us to hang out with them." She said pointing to the guys.

"Hey, hey, hey. Bella calm down." Embry said walking up to block me from Bella. Aw how sweet.

"Embry?" I asked

"Yea?"

"Do you mind if we hang out with Bella and Ange? I feel really bad for ditching them," I said pulling off the saddest face I could muster.

Embry turned to Quil and shared some sort of secret conversation, and then turned back towards me.

"Yea. We don't mind." He said.

"Great!." I walked around him to stand face to face with Bella. "Honey, I'm so sorry. Come on. Why don't we go sit down and have a few drinks. Quil? Embry? You drink right?" I asked turning back to the guys.

"Fuck yea." Quil shouted out.

"Sure, I'll have a few." Embry replied.

"Ugh. Fine. Lets go." Bella said, turning and walking back to where Angela was sitting with one of the bottles.

We all went and sat around the large blanket that Bella and Ange had laid out.

"Why don't we play a game?" I asked.

"Not again. Kenda, your games just end up getting us really fucking plastered and half fucking naked." Bella said.

"You're already fucking plastered, so shut the fuck up." I looked over to the guys and they were trying hard not to laugh.

"I never." Angela spoke up.

"What?" I asked.

"Lets play I never." She repeated.

"Sounds good. Guys?" I asked turning to them both, and they both nodded.

"Okay. Well. You boys can have this bottle." Bella said pushing a bottle of rum across to the boys. "No one but me and my bitches, drinks my whiskey." She said pointing to the bottle that her and Ange were sucking out of.

"We need glasses." Quil said.

"Fucking pansy." Bella said. God I really love that girl.

"What?" Embry asked.

"Just fucking take a swig from the bottle. Unless you cant handle it." She said smirking.

"No we got this." Quil said turning to Embry and giving him a , bitch don't fuck this up look.

"Okay. I'm first." Angela said.

"I never tripped over thin air." Everyone took a swig.

"I never cussed at my parents." Bella said and everyone took a swig.

"I never had sex with the opposite sex." I said and all of us girls took a drink. The boys mouths dropped.

"I never had a threesome." Quil said and us girls giggles and then took a drink. The boys were twitching. Good.

"I never got caught streaking." Embry said, and him and Quil took a drink.

We played for about another half an hour, and we could see the effects of our magic work, taking a toll on the guys. I kind of felt bad. Little did they know that me and the girls were drinking water the whole fucking time. Ha! And I'm guessing that they didn't notice the flavor of sleeping pills in the liquor they were drinking. Score again! All too soon, they were passed out in the sand.

"Come on. Lets get to work girls." Bella said.

We all quickly shot up and cleaned up the "evidence" and then went to work on the master plan.

When we made it back to Angela's truck, Bella handed me her cell.

"Are you sure you dad's not working tonight?" I asked.

"Positive. He's off fishing with Billy."

"Okay. Here goes nothing." I said.

I quickly opened the phone and then dialed 911.

"This is 911. What is your emergency?"

"Yes. You need to send someone down to First Beach in La Push."

_**Officer's POV**_

Making our way down to First Beach, we quickly saw Embry's car in the parking lot. These boys were known to get into trouble a few years ago. We hopped out of our cruiser and grabbed our flashlights, and then started down to the tree line. We had an anonymous call saying their were a couple of kids passed out on the beach.

We saw what we were looking for pretty quickly.

There, laying in the sand, was two of the old local trouble makers. Naked, spooning each other. Embry's back was placed firmly into Quils front. Quil's are was wrapped securely around Embry's waist. Oh god. Just when you think you've seen it all.

I walked up to the boys, and nudged Quil with my shoe. He started stirring slowly, and as a result Embry started to wake. They looked around for a minute and then their eyes grew large.

"Officer Jenkins, its not what you think." Embry said jumping up to grab his clothes that were laying on the other side of Quil.

"Yea, yea. Get up. Get dressed. We'll talk about this at the station. And then we're calling your parents."

_**Bella's POV**_

"Operation take down ass number four and five, successfully complete."


	7. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6- Sam's POV**_

This has got to come to an end. I chanted to myself as I made my way from house to house to get the pack together. When I reached Paul's house, I swung the door open and climbed the stairs.

"Wake up. Let's go. Pack meeting, now." I said when I reached him.

He shot upright.

"What time is it Sam?" He asked.

"Around midnight."

"Cant this wait? You know, some of us do need to get some sleep." He replied, laying back down.

"No. It cant wait. Especially since that group of she witches got a hold of Embry and Quil tonight." I said raking my hand threw my hair.

He smirked at me and then sat back up again. I guess that got his attention.

"What do you mean? How'd they get them?" He asked, standing.

"I'll explain it when we get back to my house. Everyone's waiting. Let's go."

I turned and walked out of the room, with Paul hot on my heels. He was shooting questions at me left and right, the entire way back to my house. I ignored him. I didn't want to have to explain this more than once. I just couldn't figure out how the hell they got away, with not only Jake, but with Quil and Embry too.

When we made it to my house, I quickly opened the door, and filed through the people sitting around, to get to my chair. Turning to Embry and Quil, who were both sitting on the couch, with their heads down, I started the meeting.

"Boys, do you want to explain what happened today?" I said.

"Well. Kenda wanted to go to the beach." Embry started.

"Okay. We got that part. Kenda. You. Beach. What happened when you got to the beach?" I asked firmly.

"We played a game." Quil replied.

"What game?" Jared asked.

"I never." Embry whispered, but he knew we all could hear.

"So you were drinking?" I demanded.

"Yea Sam. We were." Embry said looking down.

"Okay. Then what?" I asked.

"I don't know. All I know is I woke up with someone sticking their boot in my back. And when I looked up, it was Officer Jenkins." Quil said.

"Spit it out boys. They're going to see it anyways. So you may as well tell all, right now." I said.

"Ugh, fine. We were both…ugh…naked. And Quil was…shit…ugh…Sam come on, a little help here." Embry said stuttering. He glanced up to me with a pleading face.

"Embry and Quil were, um, cuddling in the sand. The police showed up and you were taken to the station." I said.

Everyone burst into laughter, and I tried not to chuckle. The situation was as messed up as it came. But it was, funny.

"Ugh stop laughing. That's not even the worst part." Quil said earning a nudge from Embry.

"What's fucking worse than being caught like that?" Paul asked.

"Embry's mom." Quil replied.

"What about his mom?" Man Paul was full of questions tonight. I glanced back over to the boys, and noticed Embry was cherry red. Yea, I knew this next part was going to be hard on him.

"When when she came and picked me up…" He started,

"Yea?" Everyone said.

"She took me home, and looked at my father and said, seeitoldyouso." He rushed out the last part.

"What was that?" Paul said smirking. He knew what the hell he said.

"She said, see I told you so." Embry replied.

"What did she mean by that?" Jared asked.

"Well apparently, Embry's mom has always thought that because me and Embry were really close friends that we were um…more than just friends all along." Quil said, sinking into the seat and grimacing.

"Wait. Hold up. Let me see if I get this right." Paul said. Here we go. "Embry's mom thinks that you tow have been seeing each other? Oh I thought Jake had it bad. Man I was so fucking wrong." He said barreling over.

"It get's worse." Embry said disgusted.

"Well? Spit it out," Paul said.

"Well, mom said…that I shouldn't be embarrassed, and that if I wanted to be with…ugh, this is just wrong, on so many levels… If I wanted to be with Quil, she fully accepts it. And would stand by our 'relationship" He said. The poor guy looked like he wanted to puke.

Everyone got quiet really quick, and I took a chance and scanned their faces. They were all blank. And then I did the count down…3...2...1...and their it was. All the guys were rolling around the floor, laughing and clutching their sides. Then Jared got quiet really quick.

"Wait." He said, effectively stopping everyone from what they were doing.

"Yea?" I asked.

"You said that they were passed out. Alcohol burns off really quick in our system. I can almost be positive that by the time you guys woke up you were sober. Am I right?" He asked.

"Yea. We were completely sober, when I got nudged." Quil shot back.

"Well than how in the hell did alcohol make you pass out." He asked. This is where I step in.

"I think they drugged them." I replied and everyone turned their heads in my direction.

"But why? Why would they do that?" Embry asked.

"Because of Izzy." Jake said and I shot him a please continue look.

"Who the fuck is Izzy?" Quil asked.

"Chief Swan's daughter. Remember? We used to fucking torture her through middle school and shit. She moved away. To Arizona. The only thing I can think of, is that her and Bella were talking, and when Bella decided to move here, she hooked up with Kenda. And you all know how that went down." Paul said.

Something clicked.

"Jake?" I asked.

"Yea, Sam?"

"What was Izzy's full name?" I asked. The only thing we ever knew her by was Izzy.

"Isabella. Why?" He asked confused.

"Holy…mother…why didn't I see it before…Jesus we are fucking dense….she had it right all along….now it makes complete sense…I cant believe this shit….we are so going to go through hell…wow…this just turned into a huge cluster fuck….god…who the hell is next?…so fucking hot though….shit…imprint…so fucked…revenge…Kenda too…going to be so much fun…shit I owe Jake money…never going to win that bet…who's next?" Paul said rambling on and on. He obviously came to the same conclusion I had, and his brain was working on overdrive.

"Explain." Jared said.

Paul looked up and…smirked? I really think we need to get him some professional help, soon.

"Everyone needs to stay on guard. And I mean everyone." Paul said looking around the room.

"Why?" Seth said, finally coming into the conversation.

Leah and Seth phased for the first time last week, and we thought it would be best to keep them out of school until they got a little better at controlling their temper. Seth was a natural. But Leah. Well Leah was a bitch. So it was taking her a while longer to get a handle on everything.

"Because little Izzy's come out to play." He said with a full blown smile.

Everyone sat looking at Paul like he grew another leg. So I decided it was my turn to pick up the slack of his fucked mind.

"You guys really don't see it?" I asked, and minus Paul they all shook their heads no.

"Izzy. Bella. Isabella. it's the same girl." I said breaking it down for them.

All their mouths dropped. Yea, I kind of figured that would happen.

"How in the hell…oh shit…Izzy's hot…what do we do now?" Quil stuttered.

"Nothing." Paul said, and I turned my head to look at him.

"What do you mean nothing?" I asked.

"We act like we don't know. It would probably only make it worse anyways. I'm sure that's why she didn't want anyone to know in the first place. Why she's Bella now, and not Izzy." He said and I was pretty impressed. Paul said something serious. So proud.

"Okay, but that doesn't stop the fact that she's out to nail each of our asses to the wall." Embry said.

"That's true. That's why we keep a close eye on them." I said.

"Stick together. Watch each others backs, and don't agree to go anywhere alone with any of them. If you do, it's your own ass." Paul said.

"Sounds good. Alright everyone, get home. Their's school tomorrow." I said standing and walking towards the door. "And remember. She's still Bella. We're not to let her know that we know she's Izzy." Everyone shook their head yes and walked out the door. After I shut the door, I turned around and came face to face with Paul.

"Yea?" I asked.

"I think I'm liking her more and more." He said smiling.

"Why is that?" I asked. I mean I knew she was his imprint, but it still kind of confused me on how this whole mess could get him more excited about her.

"Because I think I've finally met my match." He said smirking. "I honestly cant wait until she decides to play one on me." He said walking to the door.

"Yea, well. I'm not saving your ass if you provoke her." I said.

"No need to. And that's all I'm going to do." He said,

"What's that?" I asked.

"Provoke her."

"Dumb ass." I muttered at his back. He closed the door behind him, and I went and sat on the couch. Closing my eyes I began to rerun everything that we ever did to Isabella. We were really fucking harsh. Then it hit me. "Oh shit. I'm on her hit list too."


	8. Chapter 7

**Need to say really quick, that I'm working extremely hard at getting this out to you guys. So if I don't answer all your reviews, I'm sorry. I love getting them, and they truly motivate me to write more. Thanks everyone.**

**_Bella's POV_**

I was sitting at the table, enjoying the silence, when there was a knock at the door. Looking over at the clock, it was only seven thirty. I wasn't expecting Angela for another twenty minutes. Making my way over to the door, I swung it open and was met with a set of nice looking brown eyes.

"What the hell do you what?" I asked Paul, who was leaning against the door frame.

"I was wondering if I could give you a ride to school?" He asked, smirking.

"Um. Ange should be here soon. So. No." I said and then I started to close the door. He shoved it back open and glared at me. Ah the ass wants to play.

"Yes?" I said harshly.

"Come off it Bella. I'm trying to be fucking nice here. Now. Let's try this again. Bella, would you please ride with me to school today?"

Paul? Being nice? Something was up. And who was I to turn down an opportunity to screw with him.

"Ugh. Fine. Just let me call Ange and Kenda." I said turning to the kitchen. I picked up my phone and dialed Ange first.

"Hello?"

"Hey babe, it's me. I'm not going to need a ride today. Paul just showed up, and he asked to take me to school." I said.

"Weird."

"What's weird?"

"Jake just showed up and asked if he could take me to school."

"Huh. Alright, well I'm going to call Kenda real quick. I'll talk to you when we get to school. Love you."

"Love you too. Talk to you later."

Hitting the end call button on the phone I quickly punched in Kenda's number.

"Yea, Babe?"

"Hey sugar. Listen. I'm riding with Paul today. I'll talk to you when we get to school."

"That's kind of funny. Embry just showed up asking if I wanted to ride with him."

Yup something was definitely up.

"Cool. Well have fun. See you in a few." I said.

I hit the end call button, and turned to see Paul sitting at the table.

"Yea. Sure. Why don't you come in and have a seat." I said with annoyance in my tone.

"Thanks. You can drop the whole bitch act you know."

"Huh. Wow. Thanks. I'll think about it you arrogant ass." I said smirking.

"You don't scare me Bella." He said. Oh this little shit head was starting to piss me off.

"And am I supposed to be scared of you?" I asked.

"You should." He said standing and stalking towards me.

I held my ground and glared at him.

"Well I'm not. And if you don't back the fuck up, I swear I'll rip that twig you have dangling between your legs in your fucking shorts off, and make you swallow it."

"Ah. Bella, Bella, Bella. I think we're going to get along just fine. And as much as I'd like to hang out in your kitchen, we are going to be late to school. And we wouldn't want your two sidekicks waiting too long now would we?"

"You're right. I would like to get going. At least when I get to school I can be in the company of someone who has an IQ of something larger than a fucking hamster. Let's go." I grabbed my bag, and walked quickly to the front door.

"This is your car?" I said pointing to the beauty in front of me.

"Yea. She's my baby." He said, climbing into the front seat.

Loves his car. File that little bit of information away for later.

The ride to school was silent, and it was uncomfortable as hell. There was something about him that put me on edge. I so badly wanted to slap him.

"You going to get out?" He said, and I didn't even realize we had made it to the school yet.

I climbed out of the car, and started to walk away.

"Hold on. I'll walk you to class." He said running to catch up to me.

"No need to. I know where it is." I said.

"Well what kind of man would I be if I didn't walk you to class?"

"The same one you are now. An arrogant, pig headed, overconfident, egotistical bastard."

"Oh, and we have a mouth." He said smirking. "So. How'd you manage to do that with Embry and Quil yesterday?" He asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said.

"Sure. You know I wasn't born yesterday. Come on. How'd you do it?"

"I didn't do anything. We were sitting around having a few drinks, Embry and Quil started getting touchy feely, so we left. Why what happened?" I asked, acting like I didn't know.

He just gave me a weird look. Kind of like he was trying to figure me out. Good luck on that one! I turned around, dismissing him, and hurried to my desk. Angela was sitting there, giving me a weird look, and I just shrugged my shoulders. A few minutes later, the class started filling up, and just when the teacher was about to start, Leah walked through the door. Shit.

"Nice of you to join us Miss Clearwater." He said "I hope you're feeling better."

"I am" was the only thing she said as she walked to the desk on the other side of the room. She shot me a few dirty looks, and then sat, facing away from me.

I huffed and then turned my attention back to Angela who was writing pretty quickly on a piece of paper.

_What the hell is going on Bella- Ange_

_I have a couple of theories. But I'm but I'm not positive on which to go with- Bella_

_It's like they're planning something.-Ange_

When I looked up to think about what she said, I saw Jared, straining to see what we were writing. So I started coming up with shit to write. They must be getting scared. Time to really fuck with them.

_Ange. I need to go to the store today and get that thing I said I was going to get- Bella_

Angela read it quick and gave me a 'what the hell are you talking about' look, but I nodded my head towards Jared. She caught on quick and started writing back.

_How many boxes of laxatives should we get? They are pretty big- Ange_

_I don't know. Do you think five boxes will be enough? Oh, don't forget, my step dad is sending that Viagra down, and my mom has some leftover Nair- Bella_

I peaked up under my lashes and saw that Jared was still sneaking. If the size of his eyes were any indication, or the gleam of sweat that started on his forehead…well, lets just put it this way. I wont lose at whatever they got going on.

_Yea my dad said that his shoulder isn't hurting anymore. So I have all that icy hot too. Oh and I checked my order online. The case of crazy glue should be here next Friday- Ange_

See! That's why I love this girl so much. Jared was now twitching in his seat. Ha ha. Now he's going to be wondering what the fuck we're going to be doing with all this shit. Sidetracking always works to my advantage.

_Awesome. Shit, the teachers watching. I'll catch you at lunch.- Bella_

When the teacher turned to look at the chalkboard, I quickly passed the letter back to Ange, who read it, and then place it on the corner of her desk. When she went to open her book the paper 'slipped' and fell on the floor. Jared pretended to be stretching, and covered the paper with his foot. Sly fucker. At least Ange had a good sense of humor, because when I glanced over to her she was smirking. Now all these asses were going to be reading it and wondering who was loosing their hair, who was going to be in the bathroom for four days straight, who was going to be so horny they were going to be humping holes into walls, and who's balls were going to be on fire. Score!

The bell rang and I jumped out of my seat and headed for the door. When I looked back, Jared was putting the note in his pocket. I smirked and headed out into the hall and was met with none other than who? Paul.

"Ugh. Don't you have anything better to do?" I asked. Just then Ange stopped me.

"Bella? Did you see that note?" She asked. Ah she's playing it off.

"No. I thought I gave it back to you. Are you sure you don't have it?" I asked.

"No I don't. Shit!" She leaned over to me. IN a voice slightly higher than a whisper she said, "Bella if anyone gets a hold of that, it can ruin everything."

I looked up and over Ange, and saw Paul glancing at Jared, who nodded back to him. Paul plastered a huge ass smile on his face and turned back to us.

"It's okay Ange. It's probably just in one of our books or something." I said. "Hey. I have to get to Trig. I'll see you in a little while."

Turning I started walking to my next class. Paul was hot on my heels.

"I hope their wasn't anything embarrassing in it for you." He said catching up quickly. Ugh why the hell is he following me around today.

"Nah. Not embarrassing." I said. "Why the hell are you following me around today, anyways?" I figured I might as well just ask him.

"I wanted the pleasure of your company." He said.

"Yea right. Well go wherever you need to go. I'm at my next class. Shoo fly." I said waving my hands at him.

When I walked into my next class, I quickly sat between Jake and Embry and started the assignment that was on the board. Neither of the boys said anything to me. Thank god! And by the time I finished up my work, the bell rang. Putting my stuff away I saw Paul standing at the doorway. Standing up, I made my way over to him.

"You know, stalking is illegal. Keep this shit up and I'll have to file a restraining order."

"Ah you wound me." He said grabbing his chest.

I walked up to him and raised my eyes.

"Keep this shit up, and I will wound you." I said. He smirked and then stepped back. "Good boy. You know your place." I said walking past him.

When lunch came around, I was itching to see the girls. I had a pretty good idea what was going on, and I needed to get away from Paul long enough to get to the bottom of it, and plan our next hit. Walking into the cafeteria, I quickly walked up to the girls who were surrounded by most of the guys, and told them I wanted to see them in the bathroom. They stood quickly, and followed me out. I knew the guys were going to wait long enough for us to get into the bathroom and then they were going to follow us, so I decided last minute to take them to a secluded part of the library.

"They're keeping us apart." Kenda said quickly.

"I know. And has their always been one of them around when the bell rings, walking you to each class?" I asked and they both shook their heads yes.

"Why would they be doing this?" Angela asked.

"Because they're scared now." I said, and Kenda smirked.

"How so?" Angela asked.

"Because they think that if there is one of them with us at all times, and they keep us separated as much as possible, then we wont be able to tag their asses." I said.

"That makes perfect sense." Angela said.

"Yea. But on with the real important business. Ange, you're volunteering in the guidance office today right?" I asked.

"Yea. Right before gym."

"You think you can tap into those records for us? We need the number." I said.

"Yea. I'll get it. But I'm not going to be able to give it to you until later on. I'll come over to your house around six.

"Sounds good." I said.

"Is this going to work?" Kenda asked.

"Sure is. And I sure an hell cant wait for it to play out." I said laughing.

We quickly walked back out of the library and headed back down the hall. All the guys were standing around the bathroom door, a few ears were even pressed against it. Kenda cleared her throat to gain their attention and when they turned and saw us, their faces were nice shades of red.

"Stalking and eavesdropping. Shit what would your parents think?" I said. "Come on girls. I wanted to finish my lunch, before the bell rings."

WE walked past the group of stunned nit-wits, and headed back into the cafeteria. They just stood there staring at us. I could feel all their eyes burning into my back. Yea. They're scared. And I'm fucking loving it.

_**2 Weeks Later- Bella's POV**_

It's been two weeks. The guys have all been doing the same thing, but I'm guessing that they think that because nothing has happened yet, that we gave up. Gave in. Hell no! The only problem is, a lot of my timer is consumed at the diner now.

"When's it going to happen?" Angela asked me, from across the bar.

"Anytime." I replied.

"Are you sure?" She whispered.

"Positive. I picked up a copy today. It's in there." I said walking back into the kitchen.

Operation take down ass number six. In progress.

_**Leah's POV**_

The pack and I were all hanging out around Sam's house tonight for the barbeque. The guys have become a lot less tense since Bella Barbie Bitch and her posse have stopped pulling shit over everyone. They're probably scared shitless with all of us breathing down their fucking necks all the time.

"I think it's over." Jared said walking up to the table.

"What is?" Seth replied.

"Whatever the girls were doing. They obviously wanted to prove a point. They proved it."

"I'm not to sure about that." Paul said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Well I know I wouldn't stop." He said.

"That's because you're a jerk." I said.

"Yea. But you still love me Leah." He said smirking.

"Yea. Sure." I replied.

"Look, even if they were going to do something, Bella doesn't have the time to pull it together. She's either working, or at school. None of us have been alone with all three of them, and we're all constantly around. I think it's safe to say, its over." Jared said.

"Maybe, but I wouldn't count on it." Paul said standing up and walking away.

I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket so taking it out quickly I looked at the display screen and didn't recognize the number. Opening it quickly, I took the call.

"Hello?"

"That's not how you should answer your new master."

"What?" I asked.

"You need to be punished. You obviously have been without a master for too long."

"Uh, who the fuck are you?"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. If you keep disrespecting me I will make sure your punishment is one to remember."

"Uh. Lose the number asshole." I said and then quickly hung up.

Looking around, all the guys had an expression on their face, that surely matched mine.

"What the fuck was that?" Paul said, coming back to the table with another plate of food.

"I have no fucking clue. That guy was freaky though." I replied.

"Maybe he had the wrong number." Seth said.

"Yea. That's it." I replied. It was the only thing I could think of.

The barbeque was going full swing, and Sam started setting up a small bonfire in the backyard. When my phone started going off again, I snapped it open without looking at the display.

"Hello?"

"Do you want to be spanked?"

"Ugh. No. Who is this, and why would you ask that you fucking pervert?" I asked.

"You will address me as master." He replied.

"No the fuck I wont."

"If you don't show the proper respect, you will feel it on your ass by the time I'm done with you. Now…" He started, but I cut him off.

"How the fuck did you get this number?" I asked.

"In the add. Where else would I get it?" He replied.

"What fucking add are you talking about?" I said. By this point I had the attention of all the guys.

"The add in the Dom Sub Club Magazine." He replied. Ugh. I think I'm going to be sick.

"Sorry I have to go." I said and quickly shut the phone. I silently turned to face all the guys.

"Paul? Go down to that shop in Forks, and get the latest copy of the Dom Sub Club magazine please. And fucking hurry please." I said.

Paul raced around the front of the house, and I heard his car pull out a few seconds later. I was pacing back and forth behind the house. My phone rang three more times, but I refused to answer it. The rest of the pack were all sitting around the fire. I caught them glancing at me every once in a while, but I remained quiet. God where the fuck is Paul? He needs to hurry up. Its too damn quiet. What felt like forever, but was maybe only half an hour, Paul finally showed back up, carrying a copy of the magazine.

He walked to me quickly and handed it to me. I moved back to the table and sat down, and began searching through the adds in the back.

"Fuck." I said when I found the one I was looking for.

"What? What does it say?" Paul said, a little more excited than he should be.

He pulled the magazine out from under my hands and began to read out loud.

"Unattached 18 year old single sub, desperately seeking my new master. I have not been punished in a long while, and I feel I am in desperate need. I am interested in total submission, that includes the following. Spanking, whipping, strap-on-action, tease and denial, deprivation, face-sitting, corporal punishment, humiliation, and any other form of dominance that you can show me. Please. You can contact me at 456-234-1234"

"Are you fucking kidding me? That's my phone number." I screeched.

"Dam Leah. Didn't know you had it in you." Paul said chuckling.

"This is so not fucking funny. How the hell did that get in there?" I asked.

"They strike again." Paul said hunched over.

_**Bella's POV**_

"Operation take down ass number six. Successfully complete.


	9. Chapter 8

_**Bella's POV**_

When I got out of work at seven, Angela and Kenda were waiting for me outside, with bigger grins than I thought possible.

"What?" I asked, when neither of them offered an explanation on why they were here.

"Is your dad still working?" Kenda asked.

"Yea. He's doing the overnight tonight. He wont be home until sometime tomorrow. Why?"

"Well, when we were driving past your house, we noticed a large group of overly pissed off people sitting on your porch." Angela said.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Sam and his gang are all at your house. Leah was out front pacing. Doesn't look good though, and we're not going to let you walk into the lion's den on your own." Kenda replied.

"Oh, then I guess that means she's getting calls." I said giggling.

"Yea. But they're waiting for you Bella." Angela said.

"Okay. Well how about we let them wait a little longer. How does ice cream sound?" I said.

"Sounds good." Kenda said walking past me.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"To get ice cream. Where else?"

"No. We're not getting ice cream here. You know that little booth on the other side of Forks?" I asked.

"Yea?"

"Well, I think we'll go there." I said.

"But if we go there, then we wont be back for at least another hour." Angela said.

"Exactly. Lets go." I replied, climbing into the back of the truck.

When Angela climbed in, we started out of La Push. As she was driving past my house, I saw what she was talking about. All of them were there. And Leah looked as if she wanted to kill me. Huh. So what did I do? I locked eyes with her as we slowed, and then blew her a kiss. She turned red. Yea, I'm so eating this shit up. Sam walked up to her quickly and placed a hand on her shoulder. He leaned forward and whispered in her ear, and then she turned and walked back to the steps and sat down. I couldn't pass up the opportunity, so I quickly rolled my window down.

"I didn't know, Sam took on the roll as master. Does he spank you too bitch?"

She stood quickly from the steps again, but this time Embry, Jake and Paul blocked her from stalking towards the slowly moving truck. I rolled my windown up, and turned my attention back to the girls in the front.

"Come on. Let's go get that ice cream." I said, and Angela pressed on the gas, racing away from my house.

We went to Scoops, the ice cream stand, on the other side of town. After we ordered, we walked a trail that went into the woods. To be honest we were just blowing time. I sure in hell wasn't in any way, shape or form, ready to go back to that house and deal with all their shit. We walked for about forty five minutes and then headed back to the truck. It was pushing nine when we got back to my house. And sure enough, everyone was still sitting around. Climbing out, I started walking slowly to the porch.

"Don't any of you have fucking lives?" I said, after realizing they were probably there the entire time we were gone.

"Yea. But unfortunately, you're making them hell." Sam said, walking slowly towards me.

"Oh. Dear me. Well. Hmm. You could all just go home." I said.

"No. We need to talk. You, Kenda and Angela. Would you please follow us around back." He stated, and then turned and started towards the back yard. The others stood, and started following him.

Continuing on the path I started, I made it to the porch and climbed the first step. I was stopped short, by a hand grabbing my arm.

"Where are you going?"

"Into my house. Where the hell does it look I'm going?" I asked.

"Please. Just come out back. We have to clear a few things up."

"Paul. I'm really not in the mood right now. Now. Let. Me. Go." I said trying to pull my arm out of his grasp.

Before I knew what was happening I was being lifted off the ground and thrown over his shoulder.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I screeched, beating his back with my fists, and flailing my legs all over.

"We need to talk. You're being a bitch. So I'm taking matters into my own fucking hands."

"Fine. Just, put me the hell down. I'll walk." I said getting even more frustrated.

"I think I like you just like this." He said.

"You know? You really are a prick."

"Ah, but I'd love to be your prick." He said, and then he brought his hand up and smacked my ass. That little fucker.

"Oh, just wait. You are so going to pay for that." I said.

"Promise?"

"Without a doubt. When you least fucking expect it, the wrath that is Bella, is going to knowck your ass back a couple of feet."

"I'm looking forward to it."

"Ugh. Just, shut the fuck up. And please, walk a little faster."

"I'm impressed." He said.

"About what?" I snapped back.

"You said please."

"Ugh." I groaned. He really was starting to get under my skin.

When we made it around back, he unceremoniously dumped me onto the table, and then he took a few steps back, smirking. Angela and Kenda were sitting next to me, and all the guys were standing around us.

"Are you trying to intimidate us?" I asked.

"Why? Are you scared Bella?" Leah snapped.

"Why would I be scared? Actually…" I said, looking down at my watch, "We need to hurry this the hell up. Bones, will be on in a few minutes."

"Ugh. Fine. Whatever." Sam said waving his hand. "Bella, Kenda, Angela." He said nodding to each one of us, as he called our names. "That last little prank you played crossed the line. We…"

"No." I said.

"Excuse me?" Sam replied.

"I said no. Come on Sam. I know you've heard that fucking word before. But if you haven't, its used to express refusal, denial, disbelief, or disagreement. Now I know you've heard one of those. Fuck I thought Paul had an IQ of a hamster, but now I know I was mistaken. You do." I turned my head to Paul. "You've just been promoted to guinea pig. Congratulations." I said glaring at him.

"Yippee. By this time next week I might be a rabbit." He said smirking.

"I highly doubt it. You…" I started but was cut off by Sam, yet again.

"Enough. Now, what are you saying no about Bella?"

"They didn't do anything." I said pointing to Kenda and Angela. "It was all me. So if you want to have this stupid fucking discussion, that will probably change nothing in the way that I'm thinking, then let them leave."

"Bella. We were just as much a part of this as you were." Angela said, snaking her arm around my back.

"No. What needs to be said, needs to be said to all of you." Sam said.

"Fine." I replied looking back down at my watch. "You have exactly… twelve minutes. Get to saying what you need to say, so I can go."

"Why did you do that to Leah?" Sam asked, cutting straight to the point.

"What? The whole want add?" I asked.

"You know what the hell we're talking about Bella." Leah jumped in. So I turned my attention to her.

"Well. First of all. You're always acting like queen fucking bee. Like you're better than everyone else. Its like you sit on a thrown, and look down on everyone. Like you're their fucking master. So naturally, it made perfect sense. How does it feel Leah, to have other people out there feel like your master? That they're better than you? That you're nothing but the fucking dirt under their shoes? Those me, answering those adds, only made you feel like you've made everyone that you've ever crossed feel. Like fucking scum. So deal with it bitch." I said clenching my teeth.

"You had no fucking right." She said, as she started to walk towards me.

"Yea. You're probably right. I didn't. But it sure an hell felt fucking great." I said smirking.

"Listen. If you ever fucking cross me again bitch, I'll…"

"You'll what?" I said standing from the bench and walking towards her. "Beat the shit out of me? Tell oh high and mighty fucking Sam? What Leah? How the hell are you going to stop me?" I said getting into her face.

"Leah, back up and calm down." Sam said as he started towards us. Looking from Sam to Leah I saw she was beet red and shaking. Good. I was getting under her skin.

"Yea, Leah. You heard your master. You better listen. You wouldn't want to be punished later." I said smirking.

"Bella, Enough!" Sam said.

"Who the fuck do you think you are Sam? You may run these fucking morons" I said waving my hand around. "But you sure an hell don't run me."

"Bella. Please. Stop." He said again.

"No. I don't think I will." I said turning back to Leah. "What the fuck. Ya'll might want to call 911 or something. I think she's having a seizure. Hold up. Is that foam coming out of her mouth?" I asked pointing towards her face.

"Bella. Please., Knock it off." I turned my attention to Paul, who looked kind of. Scared?

"I can take care of myself. I wont let this fucking bitch try and intimidate my ass." I said pointing back to her.

"Leah. Calm down. Bella. Back up." Sam said.

"No. I don't think I will." I said glaring at her.

Then a few things happened at once. Paul came running behind me, pulling me back, and most of the guys jumped in front of me. Leah started screaming and then she burst into a huge fucking…wolf? That was snarling and growling.

"Holy mother of hell." I whispered.

"We told you not to provoke her." Paul said behind me.

"Leah. Go in the woods, and run it off. Jared and Seth, go with her." Sam said quickly.

The wolf and the two guys took off in the direction of the woods, and I turned my attention to the remaining group.

"Well I guess we have some explaining to do." Sam said running his hands through his hair.

"Ugh. Hello. Yea." I said, still a little stunned by what the fuck just happened. And then something him me.

"Wow. She just brought a whole new meaning to the word, bitch."


	10. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9- Bella's POV**_

I stood, staring at the guys, for I don't know how long. Trying to process what the hell just happened. And then I remembered my two best girls. Turning my attention back to them, they looked just about the same as I was feeling. I walked back over to the table, and sat down between Ange and Kenda.

"You alright Ange?" I whispered.

"Huh? Oh. Yea. Just hard to get a hold of this." She said looking up at me.

"What about you Kenda?" I asked patting her leg.

"Yea. I'll be fine. Do you think she'll take offense if I started calling her Lassie?" She said, trying to lighten the situation.

I giggled softly, and then turned my attention back to the men.

"Explain."

"Well, isn't it fucking obvious? She's a wolf." Paul said.

"Really? Fuck, how did I miss that?" I said smacking myself in the forehead.

"Listen girls, there's a lot of things that you'll be hearing shortly. We don't want to freak you out or anything, so if you have any questions, stop me and ask. I'll answer them if I can." Sam said.

"Ugh. I guess that means I'm missing Bones." I said, trying to lighten the mood a little. It apparently helped, because Angela and Kenda started chuckling. "Hey Sam?"

"Can I give her a treat when she gets back? Maybe teach her a few tricks?"

"Bella, now is not the time for jokes. Leah is pretty upset, and I think it would be best if you try and dial it down a notch."

"She's upset?…She's upset? You have no fucking clue, what upset looks like Sam." I said getting thoroughly irritated. "You know what. Fuck this." I stood and started walking back around to the front of the house, Kenda and Angela , hot on my heels.

"Maybe you should both call your parents, and tell them you're staying the night at my place." I told them.

They both quickly pulled out their phones and made the calls. We made it to the living room, and I threw myself onto the couch. Ange sat in dad's chair, and Kenda sat on the couch opposite me.

"Maybe we should let them explain." Angela said.

"Oh I fully intend to. I just need to cool down a little." I told her.

"This is pretty fucking cool though. You have to admit that Bella." Kenda stated.

I just waved my hand around. I mean, yea it was cool or whatever, but it honestly didn't change the way that I felt. A few minutes later, Seth came walking through the door.

"Bella? Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Ugh. Fine. But if you start shaking and shit and turn into a giant fucking mutt in here, you wont be allowed in my house anymore. You got that?" I said, standing and walking to my bedroom. Seth followed me quietly, and when I closed the door he was looking around the room for something.

"What are you trying to find?" I asked but was cut short when he walked over to my stereo system and cranked up the volume. I just raised my eyebrows in a silent question.

"They would be able to hear us. The music will hopefully drown us out." He said, walking over and plopping down on my bed. I went and sat next to him.

"What was it you needed, Seth?" I asked.

"I know who you are, Bella." He replied. And for the first time in two fucking years, I felt nervous.

"What do you mean?"

"I know you're Izzy Swan. All the guys do." He said, plucking imaginary lint off his shirt.

You know what. Fuck it. I could care less anymore.

"And"? I asked.

"And I just wanted to say that I was sorry." He replied, finally looking up at me. " I understand why you are doing what you are doing. I really do. And I understand why Kenda is doing what she is doing too. We were mean. To the both of you. And we had no right Bella. I mean. I know I didn't do a quarter of the things, the other guys did, but I was still wrong in what I did do. If I could take it all back, or change it, I would. But I cant. The only thing I can offer is an apology and hopefully one day you can forgive me. I wont expect it to be anytime soon, but I will do what I can to prove to you that I'm not the same ass, that I was back then."

"And I saw it. I saw in his eyes that he truly was sorry. Damn. That kind of puts a little damper on things. But in all reality, like I said before, Seth really wasn't that mean to me. He just did little things, to stay in Sam's little group. And I don't know why, but I always had a bit of a soft spot for him. Nothing sexual of course, just that kind of best male friend type thing.

"You were already forgiven Seth." I said, pulling him into a hug.

"Thanks Bella. And just to let you know, I wont take offense if you try to prank me or anything."

"I have no idea what you're talking about Seth." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Sure you don't. Come on, lets get back out there. Everyone's waiting in the living room." He stood and started for the door.

"Wait Seth?" I said, stopping him.

"Yea?"

"You want to pull a small prank?" I asked.

"What do you have in mind?" He replied, smirking.

"Turn around."

He quickly turned around, and I hurried over to my dresser and pulled out one of my favorite sports bras, that I use for working out. Slipping out of my regular shirt and bra, I slipped on the substitute and then grabbed a pair of my short shorts, and changed into them. Walking over to the dresser, I quickly took my hair down and gave it that, just rolled out of bed thoroughly fucked look.

"Okay. You can turn around now." I said.

He turned around, and his mouth hit the floor. At least I know the look was believable.

"Come here." I said.

He walked over to me quickly, and I had him take his shirt off, and then I tussled his hair, to give him the sex head look as well. I had a quirt bottle on the dresser, with a little water in in, so I quickly sprayed him down, and then myself, giving us the sweaty look as well.

"There." I said after I finished our looks.

"You're trying to get me killed." He said, and I giggled.

"I wont let them touch you."

I walked over to the stereo and turned it down, and then grabbed Seth's hand and walked out the door, in the direction of the living room. When we made it there, everyone was sitting around, and my spot that I was sitting in earlier was still unoccupied. Stepping over legs, and dodging feet, I made it to the couch with Seth still in tow, and then turned and shoved him down, to sit. I climbed into his lap quickly and started running my hand through his hair, gaining a ton of evil glares from everyone in the room, and a growl from Paul. Shit I needed to take this up a notch.

"What the hell happened in there?" I heard Paul ask.

"It's really none of your fucking business." I replied.

"Seth?" Paul said, trying to get him to answer.

"Baby, again?" I asked loud enough for everyone to hear, but still soft enough to make it sound private, "How much do you think I can take?" I said grinding my hips into his leg, which gave the appearance that I was actually grinding on his ugh…member.

"Oh Bella, baby I just cant help myself when I'm around you." He said running his hand up and down my back.

I turned to Ange and Kenda who were clutching their sides, trying not to laugh.

"Bella. Come on. Why didn't you invite me? Wait! How was it?"

"Better then anything you could have ever imagined Kenda." I said.

"You've been replaced." I stood back up and reached for Seth's hand, and he placed his in mine immediately and then stood. Looking around the room I casually said "we'll be back sometime later." And I turned to look at Seth.

"Not later. Tomorrow." He said pulling me in the direction of the door. Oh hell, he was good at this.

"Just then, I was picked up and thrown over a shoulder again. Fuck, he was fast. He threw me on the couch, and then sat down on the floor next to my legs. Seth was smirking.

"What the hell is with you?" I asked, smaking him in the back of his head.

"Ugh. Nothing. Why?"

"You know you really are fucking incorrigible." I said, and he turned to look at me. "Shit. I'm sorry. Must have been too big of a word." I said, earning another smirk from him. Jesus does nothing get under his fucking skin?

"You said sorry twice today Bella. I think you're losing your touch." He said.

"Will you two shut the hell up so we can get this over with?" Sam said, pulling our attention away from each other.

"Ugh, fine. But before this shit starts, does anyone need a drink? Leah I think I have a bowl big enough…"

"Enough Bella. Damn, cant you shut up for a few minutes?" Sam asked.

"Fine." I said, crossing my arms over my chest and huffing.

"Good girl." Paul said, patting my leg.

"Paul…" Sam, said seething. I was about to say something, but Sam was glaring at me. So I brought my leg up under me, and kicked out. Effectively nailing Paul, right in his back.

"Take that fucker." I whispered. Be he obviously heard me, because he started chuckling.

"Okay. Lets get this started. First of all Bella, Kenda and Ange, as you probably already realized we turn into wolves. You all have heard the legands of the Quileute, being that you are all part of this tribe. Am I right?"

"Yea." I said following Kenda and Angela's same response.

"Okay, well first of all, this needs to stay in this room. No one is to know about this."

The three of us nodded our heads. I mean come on. Even if I did want to tell anyone, which at this particular moment I don't, then I would end up on the fifth floor of the hospital, while they pump me with happy shit, because I'm being loony.

"Wait. If you exist, that means vampires are real to right?" Angela asked.

"Yes. They are real. We've been chasing one for a while now, but it always seems to evade us." Sam said.

"Protectors." I whispered.

"What was that Bella." Sam asked.

"Nothing really. Just thinking."

"About what?"

"About how fate, or mother nature, or the spirits, or whatever it is you guys see as the bigger power, is fucking sick."

"Why do you say that?" Embry quipped up.

"Look around." I said , waving my hand around to the men and woman sitting in my living room.

"And?" Jake said.

"Well, if fate deemed you fuckers as the protectors, then I'm better off walking out into the middle of a fucking field, and taking my chances with a fucking bloodsucker." I said laughing.

"That's not funny. And it could be arranged. You don't kn…"

"Leah" Sam said cutting her off.

"Yea Leah. Hush." I said smirking at her.

"I'm going to ignore that little comment Bella. But yes we are the protectors of the tribe. We are here to protect the people from leeches." Sam said.

"They couldn't have picked a better fucking group?" Kenda said.

"Why do you say that?" Embry asked. I noticed her was sitting at the base of her feet like Paul at mine. Looking over to Ange, Jake was sitting at the base of hers. Hmm, we'll talk about this one later.

"Because you guys are all fucking evil." She said.

"We're evil?" Jared asked. "What the fuck have you three been doing the last few weeks? You call us the evil ones?"

"Yes." I replied, and they all turned to me.

"Care to elaborate?" Jared sneered at me.

"Oh, cut the bull shit. I know you know who I am." I said and all the guys turned to Seth and scowled at him. "Oh, leave him the fuck out of this. If anything, he's better than all of you, because he came to me. He told me." I said pointing to him.

"Okay. Well what has that got to do with anything?" Sam said.

"Are you fucking kidding me? Are you all really that stupid? You fuckers tormented me. You tortured Kenda. And you don't know why I do the things I do? You all are no fucking protectors. You're all all the ones that people need protections from." I said clenching my teeth, and balling my fists.

"Well you seem to have forgiven Seth with no problem." Paul said, and I saw fucking red. I stood up and leaned down to face him. Drawing my fist back, I decked him. Right in his jaw.

"Fuck." I screamed, pulling my hand away after I heard the bone crunch and snap. "Shit…holy mother…such a fucking big one…what the hell." I screamed, shaking my hand out.

"I think she broke it." Sam said, standing to walk over to me.

"You fucking think? Ass." I said putting my other hand up to stop him from coming any closer. Turning back to Paul, I noticed him smirking.

"I'm glad you think this is so fucking funny." I sneered. "And for your information. Seth is the only one, who came to apologize to me. The only one with balls big enough to step down and say sorry. None of you. Not a fucking one, other than that man" I said pointing to Seth "and I say man, because out of the rest of you, he's the only one that has grown the fuck up, tried to apologize. And you all fucking knew I was Izzy. You fucking knew. You know what. You all make me fucking sick." I started walking to the front door.

"Sorry Bella." Jared said. And I stopped in my tracks, and turned to him. He cringed away when he saw my expression. Yea. Paul pissed me off. But Jared just hit the fucking bulls eye.

"Priceless. So fucking priceless. You know, if my hand wasn't already fucking broken, I'd pop you too." I said, stalking towards him.

"I was just apologizing." He said raising his hands up in surrender.

"Now? Now you apologize? Of course you will, after I just mentioned that none of you have. That's like spitting in my face, or adding fuel to an already blazing fire. You wouldn't have apologized, if I hadn't gone off on everyone." I said pointing over to the fucker, still sitting on the floor who was still smirking.

"You know what? I'm done." I said, turning and walking towards the door again.

"Where the hell are you going?" Sam said.

"I have to go to the fucking hospital. Ange. Kenda. I'm sorry, and I'll talk to you later. Seth?"

"Yea Bella?"

"Will you drive me please?"

"Yea. I'm coming." He said, standing. I glanced over to Paul, who's gaze would have burned a hole into the back of Seth, if it were at all possible. I guess I finally got under his skin.

"We'll talk more about this later." I said starting out the door. But then stopped. I turned my attention back to Jared.

"You're fucking next."


	11. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10- Angela's POV**_

Everyone sat around quietly, just gazing at the door. I knew that eventually my best friend was going to blow a gasket. But I never expected her to hurt herself. Looking around, I noticed Paul, sitting with a painful expression on his face, and rubbing the back of his neck. He shifted every few seconds.

"Has she always been like this?" Jared asked, and I shifted my eyes to him,

"Like what?" I asked.

"This bitchy." He replied.

"You guys honestly, have no idea, do you?" I asked.

"What? Yea, we were mean. We get that. We did a lot of stupid shit. It's over with thought, done with. There's no reason why she has to be like this. It's not like she lost anything…" Jared started, but I cut him off.

"She lost two years."

"What are you talking about?" Jake said.

"She moved away because of you." I said pointing. "All of you."

"What do you mean?" Jake said, turning to look at me fully.

"She moved because of the way you all treated her. She couldn't handle it. Did you know that she didn't see Charlie or Renee for two years? That the first time I saw her since she left was when she stepped off that plane?" I looked around and noticed all of the slightly shocked faces. "I didn't think so."

"So you're saying, that she moved away because we picked on her a little?" Sam asked.

"A little?…a little…look, I really shouldn't be telling you all this, but it has to be said, because you all obviously don't get what you put her through." I said looking down at my hands. "Do you know that she really isn't clumsy at all? But had to endure lecture after humiliating lecture, about how she needed to pay better attention, or be more careful, because one you tripped or pushed her? Or how about lectures from teachers, telling her that she should act more lady like because of her temper, on the very rare occasion that she said something back? You all got off without even a slap on the wrist, while Bella had to spend countless nights in detention. Or even grounded, because her parents got a bad report from school."

"Embry?" I asked.

"Yea?" He whispered, looking up at me.

"Do you know how many times that girl went hungry, because her mother would tell her that she wouldn't be hungry if she ate her lunch? Do you know why she didn't eat her lunch?" I asked and he looked down at his hands. "Thought so."

"I sat with her so many nights, while she cried herself to sleep. For the love of god, she even protected you all from her parents. Don't ask me why, because I honestly have no clue. I was the one that helped her pull herself together to make it through another day. She never thought she was good enough for anyone. And for some unknown reason, she envied your group. She wanted so much for you all to just accept her. But you never did. You never let up. You all were relentless. But I only have one question. Why?….Why her? What in the hell did she ever do to you, that warranted that kind of treatment? If anything, I hope you realize that you constructed that bitch as you call her. You're the ones that created that."

"Shit, we fucked up." I heard Jake whisper.

"Yea. You did." I said.

"And we're still being asses to her." Sam said. "We're still treating her like shit."

"I love that girl. With every fiber of my being. She's my best friend. Always has been and always will be. You don't know what she's like, and I'm telling you all right now, that if you don't cut your shit, you'll never be in her good graces."

"What's she really like?" I heard Paul ask.

"What?"

"Well you said that we don't know what she's really like. Well, What's she like?" He asked.

"You all would know if you came off your high horse, and stop and think about what you say before you say it. Think of it this way. She left because of all the crap that she went through. When she came back, you all hounded her to hang out with you. You all wanted something to do with her, when she didn't look like the old Izzy. Yea I can see how that would make her want to jump up and down at the opportunity."

"Please." Paul said in a pained voice.

"You really want to know what she's like?" I asked, and they all nodded.

"Well. She's fiercely loyal to her friends. She would bend over backwards for them. She has a heart of gold, and once you get in there, she will love you unconditionally. Even if you piss her off, she'll come around and it would be as if whatever happened, never did. She's determined, and very dedicated in everything she does. You know that girl is a straight A student? She never got less than an A. She's never hurt anyone, well she never used to hurt anyone." I said, laughing. "She's very passionate. I can go to her with any problem I have, and she never, not once has judged me. She helps me through anything. Amazing would be a good word for her, but it doesn't cover even a portion of that woman. She's completely selfless. She would give you her shirt off her back if she thought it would help you."

"Wow." Embry whispered.

"Yea. Wow." I replied. "I wish though that you all would just, open your eyes."

"Yea. I think we all just got hit with a dose of reality." Jared said.

"Good."

"But she's still going to try and prank us." He replied.

"Yes. She is."

"Is there any way you can stop her so that we could get a chance to actually talk to her?" Jared asked. I couldn't believe this.

"Is this all this is?" Kenda quipped up next to me.

"What?" Sam asked.

"You're trying to get on our good side, so you can get information to use against Bella. Aren't you?" She asked.

"No. Not that's not what we were trying to do." Sam said.

"Well then, what the hell does it matter if she decides to prank you. If anything you guys deserve a lot more than what she's dishing out. But Jared?" She said and he perked up.

"Yea?" He said.

"I feel so bad for you." She said.

"Why? What's she going to do?" He asked, and I prayed that she wouldn't tell him.

"Ha. You actually think I'd do that to her? If you do, you're sadly mistaken." She said smirking. "I will say though. That I'm thankful as hell that I'm on her side, and I'm not on the receiving end."

"Kenda can I talk to you in private please?" Paul said. And we all turned our attention to him.

"Why the hell do you need to talk to me?" She asked.

"Please? I just need to clear my head a little. I really need to talk to you." He said standing up.

"Ugh. Fine." She turned to me and whispered. "If I'm not back in fifteen minutes, call the coroner." I chuckled and she stood and followed Paul out the back.

_**Kenda's POV**_

These guys were really trying my patience. I wanted to laugh when Bella popped Paul, but I saw the look on her face. It pissed me off that Paul was sitting there smirking, when she was obviously in pain.

When Angela started telling the guys about Bella, I saw the remorse on their faces. It was good to watch them get knocked back. It seemed that they finally realized the damage they did to her. But I'm proud of that girl. Yea she was hell bent on getting them all back in one way or another, but she was strong. The strongest person I've ever met.

And then Jared had to go and mess up the whole fucking conversation, by trying to drill us about the pranks. I saw the fear in his eyes, and it was really amusing to know, that little ole Bella, put fear in these big bad wolves.

"Kenda can I talk to you in private please?" Paul said, and it kind of shocked the hell out of me.

"Why the hell do you need to talk to me?" I asked.

"Please? I just need to clear my head a little. I really need to talk to you." He stood up and waited for me to follow. I leaned over and started whispering to Ange.

"If I'm not back in fifteen minutes call the coroner." She chuckled. I stood and followed Paul out into the backyard.

Climbing up to sit on the top of the picnic table, I quietly waited for him to start. He was rubbing the back of his neck so hard, I was a little nervous the skin was going to start coming off. Worry etched the lines in his face, and I knew whatever had to be said, would probably be hard on him.

"Listen…" He started but stopped short.

"Yea?"

"Ugh, shit. Where the hell do I begin." He said to himself.

"Look Paul. Just spit it out." I said. I tried to act pissed. I really did, but for some reason I only felt bad for him. Hmm.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"How?…What?…Did you, Paul?…Just apologize to me?" I asked a little stunned.

"Yea. I did. Look Kenda…" he came over and sat beside me on the table. " I was an ass. I still am an ass, but I had no right to do to you what I did. I took advantage of you, and then constantly rubbed it in your face. I really did have a good time with you when we were going out, but I….shit…how do I say this?" He said to himself. "Look, I got scared. I know that's not a good excuse, but it's the truth. You scared the living shit out of me. When we were together I was feeling things for you, that were stronger than they should have been. I was a pussy. So what did I do? I eliminated that fear. I ditched you after that night, because I didn't want to get that close. And I knew that you had strong feelings for me, so the only thing I could think to do, was to make you hate me. I needed you to hate me."

"Shit Paul." I said. A single tear slipped from the corner of my eye, and he reached up and caught it with his thumb.

"You deserved so much better, Kenda. And I just wanted to let you know, that I did care for you. Honestly. I was just to insecure about the whole situation. So I pushed you away."

"You don't have to say anything else, Paul. I get it. And thank you." I replied. Paul, this Paul, was the one that I knew. The one that I dated. The one that I did care about at one time.

"Okay. Thanks. And now that I have all that shit off my chest…" And I chuckled at how he seemed to giddy himself back up.

"What?" I asked

"You know Embry has a thing for you right?" He said smirking.

"Huh?"

"Look. They're some things that I cant tell you. Just ask Embry. He'll let you know." He said.

"Ugh. Cryptic much?" I asked.

"Yea. Well, there's some shit about this whole wolf thing that still needs to be discussed. And it's not my place. Do you think Bella will be calmed down enough when she gets back to hear us out?" He asked.

"What is it about Bella?" I asked.

"What do you mean?"

"What do you mean, what do I mean? I've seen the way you look at her. I saw the look you had when Seth left with her. Come on. Spill. You asked Ange what she was like. Their's got to be something going on in that think fucking skull of yours." I said poking him in his head. It felt good to have an almost friendly conversation with him.

"Well ugh…I sort of…ugh…well…"

"You like her." I said finishing off my mind babble.

"Is it that obvious?" He asked.

"No. Well, yea right now. But earlier I swear. You do know how to get her going."

"How do I apologize to her Kenda? I don't even know where to start." He whispered.

"I cant tell you that Paul. That's something that you're going to have to do on your own. Besides, if I tell you how to apologize to her, then it wouldn't really be you doing it now would it? Seth seemed to get through to her." I said and he growled.

"Oh shut the hell up. She didn't do anything with him. They were doing that to get a rise out of everyone. Shit, Seth probably earned points in her book for going against you guys, and doing that." I said pushing his arm.

"Yea, well it still pisses me off that he's that close to her."

"Well you really don't have a right to be pissed off about it. You haven't done anything to even try to become her friend. Shit, you two cant even be in the same room for more than ten minutes without getting into some sort of argument, but don't get me wrong. It's amusing." I said smirking.

"Yea, yea. To be completely honest with you, that's one of the reasons why I like her so much. She doesn't put up with my shit. She fights back."

"Yea, well sorry to tell you this buddy, but there's only so much fighting you can do before you piss her off to the point of no return. Look what happened tonight. She punched you. And from what I know of her, she's never laid a hand on anyone."

"Yea. I should maybe apologize for that too, huh?" He asked.

"You think?" I stated.

"We should maybe get back inside. Wouldn't want to have a surprise visit from the coroner." He said, standing from the table.

"Yea, you're probably right. I hope you know thought, that even though we had this conversation, I don't intend on backing out on what Bella has planned." I said seriously. "And I'm seriously hoping that this wasn't an apology, just to gain my favors. Because Bella's my bitch. And I'll stand beside her regardless."

"I wouldn't have it any other way. And I'm really looking forward to what you have planned." He said smirking.

"You know, you really are an ass." I said giggling.

"Yea, but who would I be if I wasn't?" He asked.

"You're right. I don't think anyone would be able to tolerate you if you dropped the attitude and were actually polite once in a while." I said, rolling my eyes which caused him to laugh.

He quickly pulled me into a short hug, which kind of took me off guard.

"Thanks Kenda. Really." He whispered in my ear.

"You're welcome Paul. But I'm letting you know right now, that if Bella does decide to give you the time of day, and you hurt her, I'll hurt you. And it will be ten times worst than anything that we're pulling."

"Gotcha."

We separated quickly and began walking back inside. When we got back in the house, I went and sat back where I was, and Paul sat back in his spot, on the floor in front of the couch.

"Are you alright?" I heard after a few seconds.

"Huh? Oh, yea. I'm fine. Thanks Em." I said and he started chucking.

"What?" I asked.

"You called me Em."

"Oh. Shit. Sorry." I started.

"No. No, its okay." He said smiling up at me. God, I could get lost in that smile. Shit, snap out of it Kenda. I chanted to myself.

"I got a call from Bella, Kenda. She said she had to stop off at the sporting goods store, but she'll be back any time." Angela said breaking my staring contest with Embry.

"Okay, but I'm warning everyone. When she comes in you lay the fuck off of her. You guys may be wolves or whatever, and I now know that fists, obviously don't do any damage, but there is an aluminum bat in Bella's room, and I wont hesitate getting it and beating the shit out of anyone that says anything."

"No problem." I heard from a majority of them.

"No problem what?" Bella said, walking through the door.

"Nothing" everyone said at the same time.

"Sure…" She replied, giving everyone dirty looks.

She walked over and sat in the spot she was in before she left. Directly behind Paul. You'd think that the way she punched him, and the way she talked to him, that she would sit as far away from him as possible. Hmm. File that for later.

"How's the hand?" Paul said, laying his head back to look up at her.

"Uh. Broken." She said. " I have to keep the cast on for six weeks, and then we'll see what happens after that."

"Sorry about that." Paul said.

"Ugh. Okay?" She said sounding a bit unsure. She turned her attention back to the group. "I got you guys a gift. I was pretty bitchy about everything and wanted to get you something that would show how much I appreciated knowing about the whole wolf thing. Now it's nothing big, or drastic. But I wanted to show everyone that I do care. Seth, can you bring me the bag?"

Seth walked over and handed her a pretty large bag, and she smirked and then started passing out the gifts. I couldn't help it. I started laughing. Leave it to Bella.

"What the fuck is this?" Jared asked.

"It's a puppy shock collar. What the fuck does it look like? It's used to train dogs. Look, I even had tags put on them for you. With your address and everything, so if you get lost…"

Angela and I were hunched over laughing. Paul and Seth were just about as bad as us. At least he got the fucking joke.

"Geez, you guys don't appreciate anything." She said throwing herself back into the couch.

"This isn't funny." Embry said, tossing the collar up into my lap.

"Yea it is. At least she isn't setting up vet appointments for all of you to get rabies shots."

Everyone shut up really quick, and then glared at me. Bella started laughing. Hard.

"I never even thought of that Kenda. Damn you're good. Maybe first thing Monday…"

"NO." Everyone shouted, which started another fit of laughter.

"You think they'll give us a discount , if we neuter all these fuckers at the same time?" She said.


	12. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11- Paul's POV**_

"You think they'll give us a discount if we neuter all these fuckers at the same time?" Bella asked. I have no idea how she was able to say that with a straight face.

Glancing around the room, all of the guys were shifting in their seats, crossing and then uncrossing their legs. It was humorous to say the least.

I was upset when she came back. I felt bad for provoking her enough to punch me, but I was upset at the fact that Seth seemed to be able to weasel his way in. I couldn't show that though. So instead I smirked. Yea, that was even worst. I couldn't let her know she was effecting me in anything, and everything she does. I loved getting her going. The fire she had only blazed stronger when she was mad, and it was a major turn on. No one has ever put me in my place. Ever. Except her.

"You wouldn't Bella." Jared stated, after what seemed like hours. You'd think the fucker would learn to shut the hell up. She seemed like the type of person, that would turn that into a challenge. Even if it wasn't.

Jared has always been one of my closest friends. But lately I was on the verge of beating the shit out of him. It's hard biting my tongue, hut I know that Bella can handle it. And I'm sure as hell not going to be jumping into the middle of it. I liked my balls right where they were.

I was surprised though when they got back, that she sat in the seat she was sitting it before she left. I think it has something to do with the imprint. it's like she subconsciously feels the pull. I don't even know if she remembers the argument that started the downward spiral tonight, but if she was willing to put it away, then so was I.

"Try me." She said glaring back at him. He quickly shut up. Yea buddy, you did the right thing. Especially since she's already made it obvious that he's next on the list.

"Okay, back on topic." Sam said, as everyone focused on him.

"Okay? What else needs to be said? You're all wolves. We get that." Angela said.

"Well, there still is a few things." He answered back.

"Like?" Kenda started. I know this next conversation, is going to be enough to do one of two things. Get us closer to the girls, or get the shit beat out of us.

"Jake, why don't you start." Sam said, looking at Jake. Thank god, he didn't tell me to go first.

"Okay, well….Ange…the wolves do something called imprinting." He started but stopped.

"Explain." She said. Damn, get right to the point I guess.

"Well imprinting is when a wolf finds their second half. Like nothing else exists but that other person. You're pulled to them. It's the wolfs way of finding their perfect mate."

"Okay. Well how do you know when you find this second half?" Angela said.

"It just happens. It happens when you look into their eyes. The wolf will automatically recognize their mate."

"Why are you telling me this?" She asked, but her tone said, she already knew.

"I imprinted on you." He said lowering his head in his hands.

"You're serious?" She asked.

"Yea." He whispered. Ange just sat, staring at…well nothing. Like she was trying to pull it all together in her head. She didn't answer, and it didn't look like she would be saying anything for a while.

"Embry." Sam said. Well I guess I get to go last.

"No fucking way." Kenda quipped up, staring at the back of his head. Then she turned her attention to me. "That's why you said he had a thing for me." She stated. She didn't need to ask. She already knew. And I just nodded.

"This cant be fucking happening." I heard from behind me.

"What?" I asked leaning my head back to look up at Bella.

"You imprinted or whatever the hell you call it on me, didn't you?" She asked. Well, at least I didn't have to break the, oh so good news to her.

"Sure as hell did sweetheart." I said smirking.

She pulled her leg up and nudged me enough to snap my head back into an upright position.

"Ugh. This cant be fucking happening to me." She whispered to herself.

"What?" Sam said.

"Ugh, fine. Okay. How in the hell does the 'oh so great spirits' see me and him compatible at all. I cant stand his ass. He obviously cant stand me." She said. But I guess that's where she got it wrong. I liked her. Loved her? No. But I could see myself in time.

"He'll be whatever you need him to be." Sam said.

"Hold up. Rewind. What do you mean that he'll be what I need him to be?" She asked and I could sense the wheels turning in her head. This so cant be good.

"Would you care to explain Paul?" Sam said, looking at me. And to be honest he already started so he may as well finish. I shook my head no, and he continued.

"He could be your friend, lover , or he can just fill the roll as big brother. It all depends on what you would need. But the problem is, the imprinter would need to be in constant contact with the imprintee. Once the connection is recognized, it becomes almost painful for the imprinter to stay away. They need the contact."

"He'll be anything I need?" She asked and I looked back to her again.

"Essentially, yes."

"Hmm, you know what I really need at the moment?" She asked.

"What?" I asked.

"A mechanic. The rust bucked out back needs some work." She said smirking. Yea I kind of figured that she would come up with a smart ass remark.

Everyone erupted into laughter. Shit even I thought it was funny. But it only seemed to agitate her more.

"This is so not right." She said to herself.

"Why is that?" I asked before I thought to keep my mouth shut.

"Because you're just…well…you…and I'm…well…me, and there is no way in hell, we'll ever see eye to eye. You infuriate me to no end. Ugh, you know what. It's getting late. Kenda, Ange, I'm going to bed." She said standing up. "You guys all know where the door is. I trust you use it." And she walked out of the room.

"Well that went pretty good." I said standing up.

"How id the hell did you see that as good?" Kenda asked.

"Well, she didn't try to punch me again." I said smirking and walking towards the front door. "I'll see you all later. I'm going home." And I closed the door behind me, and started towards my house.

Mom was at work again, doing another double so she wont be home until some time tomorrow. Right now, my bed was seriously calling my name. Climbing the stairs, I quickly made it to my room, and without turning on the light I peeled my shorts off. I climbed into bed clad only in my boxers, and began going through my thoughts of the last few hours. Bella was stubborn. Very stubborn. But I had no doubt that eventually I would break right through her carefully constructed walls. I just had to rethink everything now.

"Hey baby. I've been waiting for you." I heard from beside me, pulling me from my mind ramble. How the fuck did I not notice she was here? I'm a fucking wolf with all these extra damn senses and I didn't notice. Shit.

"Jess, what the fuck are you doing here?" I said sitting back up. I swung my legs over the side of the bed and stood. I needed to get as far away from her as I could.

"I missed you. You haven't called. You seemed really tense these last few days, so I figured I'd come over and help relieve a little of that stress." She said standing and walking towards me. Ugh. I think I'm going to be fucking sick.

"Jess. You need to put some clothes on. And then you really need to get the hell out of here." I said backing up a little more.

"So that's it then?" She said. Um. Duh.

"You knew what this was Jess. I never lied to you about anything. So, with that said. Get your clothes, and get the fuck out." I said pointing to the door.

She walked around quickly and picked her clothes up that were scattered everywhere.

"This isn't over Meraz." She said, walking towards the door.

"You're right. It isn't. Because it never fucking started." I said.

"It's because of that new bitch isn't it? That girl Bella? I've seen how you look at her." She asked and now I was becoming thoroughly fucking pissed.

"This has nothing to do with her. You knew all along that this wasn't going to last. So, if you don't fucking mind. Get the fuck out of my house."

She didn't say anything else, but was staring me down. She turned after a few minutes and walked in the direction of the stairs.

"Good riddance." I said, walking over and climbing back into my bed. The darkness pulled me under quickly.

_**Two Days Later.**_

Sitting outside school this morning, things were a bit different then they were before. The girl's hadn't showed up yet, and I was a bit itchy to see them. Well, Bella. I didn't see her yesterday, because she worked at the diner, and I thought it would be good, to giver her some space to process this whole fucked up situation.

Jared though. Jared was funny as shit. It's funny how three small girls, were able to make a badass wolf twitch with fear. That's all he's been doing. He's constantly looking over his shoulder or twitching. He doesn't know what's going to happen. None of us do. But it was humorous none the less.

"Cant you sit still for three fucking seconds?" I asked laughing.

"Not fucking possible man. I have no idea what they hell they're up to, and I'm going to stay on guard until this whole shit is over."

"They're here." Embry said, jumping up from the bench.

I looked over to where the girls usually park, and sure enough, there she was. And fuck if she didn't get more beautiful every time I see her. The girls all jumped out of Angela's truck and shared a quick glance at each other. Then they turned and started walking towards us…smiling? Fuck, they're up to something.

"Hey can I talk to you for a minute?" Bella asked, walking up to me.

"Umm, yea. Sure." I said a little unsure. She was being nice. To fucking nice.

"Somewhere, where no one can hear us." She said, glancing at the guys.

"Yea. Come on." I said and she turned. I placed my hand on her lower back and led her away from the res of the group. I would be lying if I didn't feel the heat or the electrical current run through my hand, up my arm, and then shoot directly down my spine. But I ignored it. When we got far enough away, I stopped and waited for her to start talking.

"Is this far enough? Can they still hear us here?" She asked.

"Yea. They wont be able to hear us. What's going on?" I asked.

"Just wondering. I've heard you guys before talking about Jared's girlfriend. Who is she?" She asked, and I was honestly confused by the question.

"Her name is Kim." I said.

"Um. Does she go here? How come I've never seen her?" She asked.

"Why are you asking these questions? What's going on Bella?" I asked.

"I just wanted to know. Um, kind of talk to another imprintee, I guess." She walked closer to me and started rubbing her hand up and down my lower arm. She locked her big brown eyes to mine, "Please Paul." She asked, and I was fucking lost.

"Um. She doesn't go to this school. She's home schooled. She's our age though. And she's a really nice girl." I said. I quickly pulled a piece of paper out of my bag, and wrote down the address for her so she can go visit her when she got the chance. "Here." I said passing it to her. "This is her address." She took the paper and put it in her front pocket.

"Come on, we better get going before the bell rings." She said turning and walking back to everyone. When we made it back to the group, she nodded to Kenda and Ange, and they all turned and walked back to the truck.

"What the fuck is that all about?" Jake said, voicing my own thoughts.

The girls jumped in and took off, in the direction of Kim's house.

"Oh fuck." I said.

"What? What's going on man?" Embry said, shoving me.

"She just fucking played me." I said. And then the bell rang. "Damn, she's fucking good." I whispered to myself, walking towards the front entrance.

_**Bella's POV**_

"Kenda? Were you able to get his phone out of his bag?" I asked, as we pulled out of the parking lot.

"Yea hon. I got it. Do you think this is going to work?" She asked.

"I'm not to sure. I hope it does. But if not we'll come up with something different." I said.

It was quiet for the rest of the trip. When Angela pulled up to the front of a cozy looking house, I jumped out of the truck, with Ange and Kenda flanking each side of me. When I got to the door, I knocked quickly, and then took a step back.

"Can I help you?" The girl asked, when the door finally opened.

"Yea. I'm Bella, and this is Kenda and Angela." I said pointing to the girls. "Are you Kim?" I asked.

"Yea?"

Do you have a few minutes so we can talk?" I asked.

"Um. Sure. Yea. Come in." She said, stepping aside to let us pass.

_**Jared's POV**_

I had a bad feeling about this. A really bad feeling. When the girls climbed into the truck and pulled away, before school even started, I knew that whatever they were doing, was going to be targeted towards me. And they were being way to nice to the other guys this morning. Especially Bella. The day went by excruciatingly slow, but when the last bell finally rang, I bee-lined to my locker to call Kim. I was supposed to call her and let her know when I would be there this afternoon. But Jake said I didn't need to be at the shop, so I figured I'd go over a little early to spend some time with her. When I went to get my phone out of my bag, it wasn't there.

"Hey. Do any of you know where my phone is?" I asked to the pack as they congregated around my locker.

"How the fuck are we supposed to know where your phone is?" Paul said.

"I thought I had it with me this morning. Shit. I'm supposed to call Kim to let her know I'm on my way." I said still going through my shit.

"Just go over. Shit she'll be happy you're there anyways." Jake said, and I knew he was right.

Closing my locker I said a quick goodbye to the guys and headed out to my car. I probably just left my phone on my dresser at home or some shit. It's happened before.

Pulling up to Kim's house I hurried out of my car, and walked the few steps to the front door. I heard soft crying inside, so I pushed the door open and saw Kim. My Kim, crying on the living room floor.

"Baby, what's wrong?" I asked rushing over to her side and wrapping my arms around her.

"Get the hell off of me." She and I stepped back. "How could you J? How could you do that to me?" She said wiping the tears away.

"What baby? What happened?" I asked.

"Your friend stopped by today and gave me some of your things, that you forgot at her house." She said standing and walking to a box on the couch. She pulled out a phone and threw it at me. I recognized it almost immediately.

"How did you get this?" I asked.

"What do you mean, how did I get it? It was in the top of the box." She said. "And I saw the pictures you fucking ass."

"Pictures?" I asked.

"Yea, you fucking jerk. The pictures in your phone. Don't fucking play dumb with me. I'm smarter than that."

I quickly started going through my phone trying to find out what the fuck she saw. And there they were. Pictures of Bella laying on a bed, with nothing on, holding a sheet up to cover herself. She was smirking into the camera. Then there was another one of her in a bikini blowing kisses at the camera.

"Baby, these aren't real." I tried pleading with her. "She's just fucking with me."

"Yea. I kind of figured you were fucking with each other. You disgust me."

"Baby, please listen. Their's no one else. Only you." I was fucking panicking.

"Yea, I know theirs no one else. Now." She said handing me a letter. I quickly opened it and began reading.

_Dear Kim,_

_I don't know how to tell you this. I feel absolutely disgusted with myself. Recently I learned that you and Jared have been seeing each other for a little over a year. Trust me when I say, I had absolutely no idea. There are some things you maybe should know about him. He has been seeing me too. In fact, he was at my house last Saturday night. I am not that type of girl. If I would have known that he was with you, I would have told him to move on. I'm so sorry, and I know you're going to be angry when you read this. I just hope in time you'll learn to forgive me for the harm I have caused your relationship. Jared left his phone at my house this morning when he came to see me. I put it in the box, along with some of his other belongings. I want nothing more to do with him, and if I return his belongings to you, I would not have to face him. Again, I am so sorry that this all happened.- Bella._

Oh. Hell. The. Fuck. No. She's making it look like I slept with her. Fuck, how do I fix this.

"Baby this isn't real." I said, begging her to listen to me.

"Some of your clothes are in that box Jared. They smell like another fucking girl, that isn't me. And the pictures Jared,"

"Babe, it's a set up. Please listen. They're trying to prank me." I said. I was grasping for straws now.

"What the fuck did you do to them to get them to pull something like this? No one would go this far. And how do you explain the photos? The clothes?"

"I was mean to them. Really mean. I was so fucking harsh. Baby listen. Theirs no one but you. No one. Ever. I love you."

"Don't say that. Not now. You know what? Maybe you should just leave, so I can think about this."

"Baby please. Lets talk about this."

"I cant right now. Please. Just go." She said and I felt my heart shatter into a billion pieces.

"Alright. I'm going over to Paul's. Please call me when you're ready to talk. I love you Kim." I said moving towards her to give her a hug.

"Just go." She said putting her hand up to stop me.

I gave her one last pleading look, turned, and walked out to the car. Climbing in, I raced over to Paul's, and almost tore the door down when I got there.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Paul asked from the couch.

"She left me."

_**Bella's POV**_

"Thanks for playing along. You know, if you ever wanted to get into acting you should really go for it. That shit was priceless." I said coming out of her room.

"No problem honey. I know what he did to you back then. I'm happy I could help knock him back a few feet."

I honestly didn't expect for her to play into this as well as she did. But damn, I love this girl now.

"How long should I make him grovel?" She asked.

"Just until tomorrow. Until he realizes he cant fuck with me anymore. If that's alright with you?" I said.

"Sounds good. It was nice meeting you, Bella." She said walking me to the door.

"You too Kim. I think we're going to be really good friends." I said, pulling her into a quick hug.

"Is Ange and Kenda coming to pick you up?" She asked.

"Yea, they just got here."

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow." She said.

"Tomorrow."

I pulled the door closed behind me, and started towards the truck. Climbing in, I turned to my two bitches.

"Well?" Kenda asked.

"Operation take down ass number 2, successfully complete."


	13. Chapter 12

**_Bella's POV_**

Iwas in bed thinking over the whole situation, that happened today. Yea, I wanted to get him back, and I wanted to hit him where it hurt the most, but why did I feel guilty about it? I heard him pleading with her, and at the moment, the only thing I could think of was, paybacks a bitch. But now. Now I'm not entirely sure that this prank was really that harmless. What if he took it out on Kim? What, if after this whole thing comes to light, happens if he decides not to forgive her? I don't think I could handle breaking them up. Climbing out of bed, I decided what I needed to do.

"Dad?" I said walking into the living room.

"Yea Bella?"

"Where does Paul live?"

"Um. Is everything okay Bella?"

"Yea. I just need to clear a few things up."

He looked at me for a few minutes, and then scribbled the address on the sticky note pad he had beside his chair.

"Here." He said passing it to me. "How long are you going to be out?"

"I'm not sure. I'll be home as soon as I get some things figured out." I said heading towards the door.

"Bella, you're still in your pajamas." He said, and I looked down at myself. Sure enough, I was still in my grey yoga pants, and my tank.

"Um. It's okay dad. I'm not going to be that long. I'm covered, so don't worry." I said chuckling.

"Alright, I'll see you later."

I walked out the door, and headed towards Paul's house. When I got there, I hesitated at the door.

"When did I become a fucking wimp?" I asked myself.

"Ever since you fucked up someone's life. You better hope, you can fucking fix this." I said back to myself. Ugh, and now I'm talking to myself.

"Get over it Bella and knock."

I hesitated a few seconds more, and knocked. I seriously felt like running before the door opened. Was I doing the right thing? A few seconds later the door opened slowly and their stood a beautiful woman.

"Can I help you?""Um, is Paul home?" I asked.

"Yea. Can I ask who you are?"

"Bella. Bella Dwyer. I mean Bella Swan." I said, reaching my hand out to shake hers.

"Oh. So you're Bella." She said gazing at me. Huh. I wonder what she meant by that.

"Yea. In the flesh. Is Paul home?" I asked again.

"Yea. He's upstairs in his bedroom with Jared. You can go up." She said pointing towards the stairs.

"Are you sure that's okay?" I asked.

"Yea. Go ahead dear. It's the second door on the left."

I started climbing the stairs, and I could have sworn that she whispered something about, a much better choice. Hmm, winder what the hell that was about.

When I got to his room, his music was blaring. I knocked and waited. And waited. I knocked again. With every second passing, I was becoming more and more nervous. And then the door opened, and there stood Paul.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He asked.

"Um. I need to…shit…is Jared here?" I stuttered.

"Yea. But you already knew that Bella. So I ask again, what are you doing here?" Shit, he sounded pissed.

"I need to talk to him." I said.

He studied me for a few minutes, and then stood aside to let me pass him. Jared was sitting at his desk across the room. He looked tortured. Shit, I really did fuck up this time.

"Jared?" I asked, and he snapped his head to me.

"What the fuck do you want?" He rushed out.

"Shit…look, I'm sorry…I went to far." I whispered.

"Yea. You really did. You have no idea what the fuck you did." He said standing and walking towards me.

"Jared. Man, go sit back down. If you phase in here, my mom's going to kick my ass." Paul said.

He walked back to the desk and sat down.

"You know she's the best thing that ever happened to me." He said dropping his head into his hands, and the guilt I felt multiplied, and was consuming me.

"She knows its not true Jared."

He snapped his head back up sharply.

"What do you mean she knows its not real?" He asked.

"It was a set up. I may be a bitch. The biggest you'll probably ever meet, but I couldn't do that to her. I couldn't make her think that you really did cheat on her. So I recruited her help."

"She knew? She knew and just let this shit happen?" He was whispering more to himself.

"Yea. She knew. But please don't take it out on her. I told her about everything that happened in the past, and she felt bad for me. I used that to gain her help. And it was wrong of me."

"Yea. It was. Why that? Why do that though?" He asked and I had an answer. Even if it didn't make much sense.

"Because of the things you used to tell me when we were kids." I Whispered.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"You used to tell me that no one would ever want me. That I wasn't good enough. So I wanted to make you feel that, even for just a little bit. I wanted you to feel the hurt, of thinking someone really didn't want you. But I know now, that maybe I went a little to far."

"How long?" He asked.

"How long, what?"

"How long were you going to make me think that she really believed all that shit? How long were you going to me wallow?"

"Just until tomorrow." I said.

"Why are you here now then?"

"Because I felt like shit. I felt so fucking guilty." I said looking down at my hands.

Then he started laughing at me. Laughing. At me.

"What the fuck do you think is so funny?" I asked.

"There's a few things. First of all, you're guilty. I didn't think that was fucking possible. And second of all, my girl, should really become an actress. She really had me believing that she believed all that. Damn you're good though. Those pictures were priceless. By the way, how in the hell did you get a hold of my phone?"

"We had you distracted enough to get it out of your bag."

"Ha. So does that mean we're even now? We can start fresh?" He said.

"Yea. We're even. But it doesn't mean that I wont play little pranks on you. I just promise not to come between you and your girl like that ever again. I cant guarantee that I wont drug you, strip you, and have you spooning one of the other guys though." I said laughing.

Paul started laughing so hard he was holding his sides, and Jared was giggling.

"Okay, okay. Since we're starting new. Bella, I'm Jared."

"Nice to meet you Jared." I said still laughing.

"Wait. Wait, does that mean I can start new too?" Paul asked coming up to stand next to Jared.

"Um, no." I replied.

"You gave him a fresh start." He whined, pointing to Jared.

"That's because I tortured him really bad, and I saw what it did to him. I have no doubt that whatever is done to you, wont put a dent into the prick that you are." I said smirking.

"Yea. You're probably right." He said, smiling back.

"Okay, okay. I'm going over to Kim's." Jared said, walking towards the door.

"Just go easy on her Jared. Please."

"Don't worry Bella. I wont hold any of this against her." He said waving his hand around. "To be honest, I'm kind of happy as hell she had a part in it, and didn't really believe any of it." He said. And then he was gone. Leaving me alone. With Paul. In his room. Shit.

"You know, that was a really fucked up thing to do." Paul stated.

"Yea. I do. I apologized. It's done and over with. So drop it." I replied, walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Uh, home." I said, like it was obvious.

"Wait. Don't leave yet." He said walking up to me.

"Why the fuck would I want to stay?" I asked.

"Why did you feel guilty? Why didn't you just let it play out?" He asked.

"I don't know. I heard how he was pleading with her, and as much as I wanted to make him suffer, that little fucking voice in the back of my head was nagging the shit out of me." I said honestly.

"You know, I've never seen you like that." He said,

"Like what?" I asked.

"Almost vulnerable. It's kind of cute." He said smirking. Yea, he was trying to get a rise out of me.

"Cute? I don't do cute Paul. And please forgive me if my fucking conscience kicked in full drive."

"Does this mean you're done?" He asked.

"Hell no."

"What's the point in all the pranks anyways?"

"It feels good. What other reason do I need? Its nice to see someone who humiliated me, finally feel a sliver of that themselves." I said glaring at him.

"Well, I guess that you and Seth are friends now, he's off your to do list, huh?" He said.

"Is that what this is about?"

"What?"

"You're jealous, aren't you?" I said smiling, as his face turned red.

"No."

"Yes you are. Look at your face. Why are you jealous of him anyways?"

"I'm not jealous. I just don't understand fully I guess, on how you can be so forgiving towards him, but everyone else is going through hell to try and become your friend. Let me ask you something. Are you going to prank him?" He asked.

"I don't know. I haven't really thought about it. And if you actually listened the other day, I explained why I forgave him. Seth, was never that mean to me. Yea, I got put in time out a few times as a kid, for supposedly pushing him and shit, but there really wasn't much more than that. He came to me, like I said before, and apologized. He didn't do it because of everyone else doing it, like Jared tried the other day. He came and did it because he was truly sorry, and because he wanted to. He didn't need prompting." I said.

We just stood there for the next few minutes. He had a look of regret on his face, but I wouldn't let it phase me. I couldn't. If I did, then he would win. I was too far in this game to back the hell out now. I was still in his bedroom doorway, when his mother popped around the corner.

"I'm making popcorn. Do you guys want to come down and watch a movie?" She asked.

"No thank you. I was just leaving." I said.

"Okay. Well Paul, I'll be downstairs. I'd like to talk to you for a few minutes." She said, but Paul and I were locked in a staring contest.

"I'll be down in a few, mom." He said, but not breaking his gaze. She turned and walked away.

He walked slowly up to me. He stopped so close that I could feel the heat pouring off of his body.

"I wish you'd try to forgive me. I'd like to be your friend Bella." He whispered.

"No." Was the only thing I could say. I was entranced by his gaze.

"We're not that much different Bella."

"We're complete opposites Paul." I whispered back.

"No, we're not." And he brought his lips to mine. The fire from his lips consumed me. I never felt this way before. Never. Everything in my head was telling me to pull away. But my body wouldn't cooperate. He pulled away slowly, his eyes I'm sure matched the lust in mine.

"Think about it Bella." He whispered.

"No Paul." I said.

"Fine. Game on." And he walked passed me into the hall. I stood there for a second, dazed and utterly confused. What the fuck just happened? And then it hit me.

"He just fucking played me. Damn, he's good." I started walking down the stairs, and he was waiting by the open door. Walking past him, I whispered the only thing I could thing of.

"Game on."


	14. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13- Paul's POV**_

"So that's Bella?" My mother said, coming to stand next to me, as I watched Bella walk back in the direction of her house.

"Yea. Wait. What do you know about her?"

"I know enough." She said, looking up at me.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means, that although I may not be around all the time, I do know what goes on here. And I saw the way you look at her. It's the same way your father looked at me. The same way Jared looks at Kim, and Sam with Emily. She's your imprint, isn't she?"

"You really do pay attention don't you?" I asked chuckling.

"More that you know Paul. More than you know. But she's troubled."

"She is. We were pretty cruel to her a couple of years ago, and she's holding a grudge."

"How so?"

"She has decided to befriend Kenda, and they're on the warpath. They're playing some pretty good pranks on the guys, and most of them are still nervous to be around her."

"I'm liking her more and more." She said smirking.

"Yea. I kind of figured you would."

"Has she gotten you yet?"

"No. But I know that she will."

"Are you scared?"

I had to laugh at that.

"Me? Scared. Nope." I said popping the p.

"Liar."

I glanced over to her and she was studying me.

"I know you to well, Paul. You can pull one over on everyone else, but I'm still your mother. And mothers know."

"What do I do then?"

"Be patient. She'll come to you eventually. She can only fight the imprint for so long before it consumes her."

"Yea." I whispered turning around and walking back up the stairs. I needed to think. I needed a plan.

_**Bella's POV**_

When I woke up, I was still confused about the whole Paul kissing me thing. I wont lie, I liked it. And man can that ass kiss. But I needed to keep my head in the game. I'm to far in to back out now, and if I get close enough to him, I know the shit that I have planned will fall apart. I cant let that happen. I not only owed it to myself, but I owed it to Kenda. Climbing out of bed, I jumped in the shower quickly, and then went back to my room to fins something to wear. Grabbing a pair of light faded boot cut jeans and a simple black tank, I dressed quickly and made my way to the kitchen. Breakfast was ready, and I ate quickly and then headed out to wait on the porch for Angela. Her trucked pulled in a few minutes later, and I climbed up and in. Something shiny caught my eye in the backseat, so turning I got a good look at what Kenda had.

"What the hell are you doing with that?" I asked, amused.

"Well. If Embry said he imprinted on me, and we're supposed to be soul mates or some shit, then I kind of thought I'd make it official. He is a dog, for fucks sake." She said holding up the leash and collar.

I was laughing so hard my sides were hurting.

"How the fuck can you keep a straight face, saying some shit like that?" I asked noticing that she just smirked.

Just then Angela was shaking a bag next tome. Looking over at what she was hold I lost it again. I just raised my eyebrows, in silent question.

"For Jake. A treat when he's a good boy." She simply said.

"How would Sheba handle that Ange?" I asked still giggling.

"She understands. Plus she didn't like these ones, so mom went and got her the beggin strips." She said sighing.

"You guys are insane. But I'm completely loving it. You have know idea how much I needed to laugh." I said.

"Why? What happened?" Kenda asked.

"Well last night I kind of felt bad for the way shit went down with the whole Jared, Kim thing. So I went over to Paul's to apologize to Jared and tell him the truth." I said looking out the window.

"And? Come on Bella you cant start and then not finish. Spill." Kenda said, shoving my shoulder.

"He kissed me."

"Jared kissed you? What a fucking prick. I should have known someth…"

"Kenda shut up. I wasn't talking about Jared."

"But you said…"

"No, I said I went over there to apologize to Jared. We cleared everything up, and he left. Paul kissed me."

"And?"

"And what? That's all that happened. He kissed me and then walked out of the room. And then I left."

"He's going to try to use that then." Kenda said, whispering to herself.

"What?"

"You know he apologized to me." She said, but I must have been hearing her wrong.

"Ugh. Okay?" I asked.

"Yea. The night you decked him, he asked to talk to me, and then he said he was sorry for all the shit he put me through."

"And you believe him." I asked a little dumbstruck.

"Does it matter? It's in the past. It feels good not hating anymore. Like a weight has been lifted. All that shit is in the past anyways. All it was doing was holding me back, pushing me down. It was time I let it all go." She said.

"That means you're out then?" I asked, a little nervous that she wasn't going to be my secondhand man anymore.

"Hell no. I already told him I was behind you one hundred percent. And nothing is going to change that. But instead of it being revenge, its more just fun and games."

"Huh." I replied. I didn't have any other response. I didn't know what to say.

"He likes you Bella. If he didn't, he wouldn't be paying that much attention to you. He would have blown you off. But he feeds into your temper. He likes getting a rise out of you because you fight back. You're giving him what he wants, and you don't even realize it." She said.

"Well, I'll be damned before I give into him." I whispered. "Besides, like he said before. I'm his imprint. So of course he's going to be trying to get under my skin. But trust me, if I wasn't his imprint, he wouldn't have looked at me twice. That's just the way it is. That's how it works."

When I was finished giving my little speech, I noticed that we had stopped and the truck was turned off.

"What are you doing?" I asked, looking at Ange.

"We're here Bella." She said, pointing behind me.

When I turned in my seat I saw that we were sitting in the parking lot.

"How long have we been sitting here?" I asked.

"A while." I heard as someone opened my door.

"Shit." I whispered, causing Paul to chuckle.

"Come on, you're going to be late for class." He said.

"What are you doing Paul?" I asked, ignoring his hand that he was offering to help me out of the truck.

"Standing here."

"I can see that ass. But why are you standing there?"

"I was waiting for you."

"Why?" I asked.

"Do I have to have a reason?" He said smirking.

"I know what you're doing Paul."

"What's that Bella?"

"Well, lets see. Last night you kissed me. Now you're waiting for me. And by the looks of it, you're not going to be letting me walk to class by myself, right?" I asked.

"Yea."

"You're trying to win me over aren't you?" I asked.

"Maybe."

"Ugh."

"Hey Bella." I turned my head, searching for the face behind the voice.

"Hey Embry." And I started laughing again.

"What's so funny?" Paul whispered in my ear. When the hell did he sneak up on me? I could feel the heat from his chest pressing into my back.

"Ugh. Just watch." I said, pointing to Kenda who had a bag behind her back.

"Hey Embry." She said bouncing over to him.

"Kenda." He said, with a smile. He was obviously relieved that she was smiling.

"I got something for you. I've decided to accept the imprint. And I wanted to give you a gift. But, I'm letting you know right now, that Bella is my best friend. If you fuck with her, I will have no problem ripping your dick off and shoving it down Quil's throat. Got it?" She said, and I started laughing again.

"Ugh. Yea. Got it." He said stuttering.

She handed him the bag, and he opened it quickly, but his smile fell quickly when he realized what it was.

"What is it Embry." Paul asked.

"Ugh. It's nothing….yea…nothing." He said closing the bag really quick.

"You don't like my gift?" Kenda said, frowning. Embry tensed up.

"No…no….its great." He said, and I was having a really hard time, holding it together.

"But you wont show your friends." She replied.

"Fine." And he pulled the leash and collar out of the bag.

"What the fuck is that?" Jacob said, walking over and laughing.

"I got Embry a gift to let him know I accepted the imprint. I thought it was thoughtful. But Embry obviously doesn't appreciate it." She said, pouting.

"No, Kenda its great. But why a leash and collar?" Embry asked.

"Because silly. You are a dog. And I know how dogs can be." She glanced over at Paul quickly and then returned her attention to Embry. "And if we are going to try, and I mean try, then you're going to be on a short least." She said giggling, and I lost it.

"You're not expecting me to put this on?" He asked.

"Not right now."

"Whew. Well, can I walk you to class?"

"Yea. I'll see you later Bella. Be good." She said, chuckling.

"Sure, sure. Don't do anything I wouldn't do Kenda." I said.

"That doesn't leave much, Bella." She said, and everyone laughed.

"Bitch." I replied, giggling.

"Thanks. Love you to honey." And she walked away with Embry following closely behind.

"Shit, I have to get to class." I said, turning and walking towards the front entrance of the school. It only took me about thirty seconds to realize that Paul was walking behind me.

"Ugh? Paul?"

"Yea?"

"Your class is in the other direction. You better get going before you're late." I said hoping that it would be enough to get him moving in the opposite direction.

"It's okay. I don't mind. Plus, I have a surprise for you." He said smirking.

"Yea? What's that?" I asked, as we walked into my first period class. Now I was thoroughly fucking confused. He walked up to the teacher, and handed her a note, and then she pointed to the desk that was directly in front of me. He said thank you to her, and then moved to sit in the desk she directed him too. What the fuck was going on?

"Paul?" I asked

"Yea, Bella?"

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Oh, I thought that I'd switch some of my classes around."

"And why is that?"

"Hmm, that's a good question." He replied.

"Yea, and you better have a good fucking answer." I said. "What classes did you switch?"

He handed me a piece of paper. Raking my eyes down the offending schedule I was becoming more and more livid.

"Paul? Why the hell does your schedule match mine now?" I asked.

"Oh does it? I didn't realize."

"Sure you didn't." I said, kicking the back of his chair, making him laugh. Ass.

The teacher cleared her throat, glaring at me, so I pushed the thought of fucking up Paul to the back of my head and tried to focus on what she was saying. Which was absolutely useless, because by the time the bell rang, I looked down at my notebook and realized that I hadn't written anything down. Shit.

"Ange?" I asked, standing up and packing my bag.

"Yea?"

"Do you think I could get a copy of your notes? I drifted off, and didn't get anything written down." I said.

"Sure. I'll come over after school tonight and you can copy what I got."

"Thanks babe." I said walking towards the front of the room.

"What had you so distracted? Or should I say who?"

"Not you Paul. If that's what you think."

"I don't believe you."

"Don't let your mind wander, Paul. Its way to fucking small, to be outside by itself."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk Bella. That's mean."

"Fuck, where was my head…damn…being mean….to Paul?" I said sarcastically.

"Come on. We're going to be late to Trig." He said, and then it hit me. He never answered my question. So I stopped, dead in my tracks.

"Why did you change your schedule Paul?"

"You want to know the truth Bella?" He asked.

"Did I give you the impression that I wanted you to lie to me?" I asked.

He walked slowly over to me, and for every step he took I took one back, until my back was firmly placed against the lockers.

"I realized something last night."

"And what's that?" I asked.

He brought his arms up and placed one hand on each side of my head. Trapping me where I was.

"I realized that its going to take a lot of work, to ever get on your good side. And being in all of your classes makes me a little more hopeful that one day, you'll pull your head out of your ass and forgive me for being such a prick to you back then." He leaned into me. Close enough that I could feel his breath against my cheek, causing me to shiver. "I know you feel it Bella. You can only fight it for so long." She whispered in my ear.

"No."

"Liar." He said, and then pulled back to gaze into my eyes.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because I need to." He dropped his arms and turned, walking towards our second period Trig class.

I stood there, for I don't know how long. Was I really mad that Paul switched his schedule around? No, not really. Irritated a little, but not mad. He was getting under my skin, breaking down the carefully erected barrier, that I put up. Shit. I needed to put my head back into the game. Pushing myself off of the lockers, I walked quickly to class, and sat down in my normal seat. I didn't look around. I didn't need to see him to know he was here. I just knew. Ignore him Bella. He'll lose interest. I said to myself. But the real question was. Did I want him to?

The rest of the day dragged. Really dragged. I managed to ignore Paul the rest of the day. It was hard, because half of the time, I could tell he was staring at me. But the bitch in me won. And it would stay that way, for as long as I would let it.

"You ready to go home?" Ange asked.

"Yea. I have shit to think about." I said.

"Okay." She said pulling out of the parking lot, in the direction of my house.

"Bella? Are we still on for tomorrow?" Kenda said.

"Of course." I replied. "Sam wont even know what hit him." I said laughing.


	15. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 14- Bella's POV**_

Waking to the alarm, I quickly jumped out of bed, and grabbed the clothes that I laid out the night before. Barreling to the bathroom, I hurried through my morning routine. Angela was picking me up a few minutes early so we could make sure we had everything set up for this afternoon. Angela was going to be the key role in this little "project." Making my way down the hall and into the kitchen, I grabbed a cereal bar, and then moved quickly out the front door to wait for Angela and Kenda to show up.

When the truck pulled up into the driveway, I was already racing to the passenger side, hurling the door open, I climbed up into the seat and turned to my partners in crime.

"Ange, do you have everything set for this afternoon?" I asked, directing my attention towards my best friend.

"Yea. Dad called the garage, and the truck is due there at eleven thirty." She said shifting the truck into reverse and backing out of the driveway.

"Are you sure you're going to be able to do this, Ange?" I asked.

"Sure hon. This wont be an issue at all. I'm all over it." She said cracking a smile.

I pulled my bag from the floor and placed it in my lap. Taking out the two labeled baggies that were sitting just on top, I handed them to my best friend, who quickly grabbed them and shoved them into the side pocket of her purse.

"That's all of it right?" She asked.

"Yea. That's all of it hon." I said, turning my attention back to the road ahead of us.

The rest of the ride to school was fairly quiet, and my leg started moving in a constant tapping rhythm. Out of everything we've done, this would be the one that I was nervous about the most, because I technically wouldn't have a key role in what we had planned. Everything, and I mean everything, rested on Angela.

_**Sam's POV**_

Eleven o'clock. It was eleven, and we've had clients in and out today. I wasn't able to get a ten minute break because of the constant stream of customers needing tune ups, oil changes, or new tires. It exhausted me at times.

Heading into the office quickly for a drink and to kick my legs back for a couple of minutes before my next appointment showed up, I took the chance to reflect on what has happened over the last few weeks.

It seems as if everything has died down for now, and I was seriously hoping it continued that way. Bella, Angela and Kenda have not pulled any pranks on anyone lately, and I'm beginning to think that we came to some sort of unspoken understanding. I just hoped it stayed that way.

My attention was diverted with a knock on my office door.

"Yea?" I asked.

"Your eleven thirty is here, Sam." Joel said, slipping his head in.

"Oh. Already?" I asked.

"Yea. Do you want me to tell her to wait?"

"Ugh. No. I'll be right out." I said walking over to the sink and splashing cold water onto my face. It's been unnaturally hot the last few weeks, and I took every opportunity I could to escape to the only air conditioned room in the small building. My office. Hurrying out to the lot, I saw Angela standing there talking to Joel.

"Hey Ange. I thought your dad was bringing it by." I stated, looking around for her father.

"No. He had an appointment in Port Angeles. He called the school to have them release you still able to do the oil change today?" She asked.

"Yea. It'll be no problem." I said, walking to her extended hand to grab the keys.

"Um, Sam? Is there a place I can wait while you're working on it?" She asked, looking around for somewhere to sit.

I kind of felt bad that we didn't really have a waiting room, and with the blazing heat, I didn't feel right having her wait outside.

"Yea, Ange. Why don't you go into my office. It's air conditioned and there's a television in there with a few DVD's. It shouldn't take to long." I said pointing to the office in the back of the first bay to the garage.

"Thanks Sam." She said smiling up at me.

She turned away from me and headed into the office. I jumped into her truck quickly and pulled it into the second bay, and began working on the umpteenth oil change of the day.

Finishing with Angela's truck I pulled it out of the garage and made my way to the back office. Opening the door, I saw Angela sitting on the couch that was placed along the left wall, watching, whatever it was that she was watching. Her eyes broke from the screen when she saw me standing there.

"All done?" She said, with a genuine smile crossing her face.

"Yea. I'll put the charges on your fathers tab, as we discussed earlier on the phone. Here's your keys, and its parked right outside." I said walking the short distance across the room, to give her the keys.

"Thanks Sam. I'd like to stick around, but I think my free period is just about up. I should be heading back to school." She stood from where she was sitting, took the keys and started for the door. "Have a good day Sam." She said as she walked out, closing it quietly behind her.

Thank you lord, the day is almost over. Walking to the sink I quickly washed my hands and then moved to sit behind the desk. Pulling out the cooler that I placed underneath, I opened it up and began to eat, what Emily packed for the day. Downing the chicken salad sandwiches and then finishing off the freshly brewed iced tea, that Emily knew I loved so much, I put the lid back on the container, put in back in the cooler and placed it back under the desk.

"Sam?" I heard from behind the door again.

"My one o'clock is here?" I asked, not really noticing how time seemed to be flying by today.

"Yea."

"Okay. I'm right on it." I said, standing and making my way back out into my own personal hell. God, I wish I could just escape the heat.

_**Bella's POV**_

Lunch. I was a bit nervous because I knew Ange should be back by now. Moving through the line quickly I grabbed an apple and a bottle of water and continued on to the table that me and Angela share. Burying my face into one of my books to get some of the workload that was homework done and out of the way, I didn't notice the chairs being pulled out from under the table, until it was a bit to late to say anything.

"Hey Bells!" Came the first annoying voice, that I've been trying to avoid.

"Ugh. Quil. Don't call me Bella. It's Bella. B.E.L.L.A. Got it?" I asked glaring at him.

"Sure thing, sweetie." He replied and I grabbed the untouched apple and chucked it at him. "I guess sweetie's off limits too then huh?" He said laughing as he caught the apple and took a bite out of it.

"Dick." I mumbled.

"Cant have it Bella. We've been over this. But Paul. Paul would be willing to give you all the dick you want." He snickered back, which caused everyone at the table to burst into laughter, which only infuriated me even more. Seth must have been the only one to see the look on my face.

"Guys, chill out." He said to them.

"We're just having fun with her." Jake replied.

"Well, you're all fucking idiots if you cant remember who the hell you're messing with. Did you already forget what you've all been through already? What she's capable of?" He said staring them all down. My respect for Seth, skyrocketed.

Everyone stopped laughing at once and their faces became of mixture between serious and scared, which only caused Seth and I to topple over laughing.

"Aw, the big bad wolves are scared of Little Red Riding Hood." I said chuckling.

"More like the wicked witch of the west." Jared mumbled just loud enough for me to hear.

"Yep. And watch yourself J. Or else Kim wont be getting her Todo back looking the same."

It quiet down for the most par, and about ten minutes before the bell was due to ring, the one person I was waiting for appeared. Jumping out of my seat quickly, I ran to Angela and shoved her towards the door that led outside. I didn't need ears around. Especially freaky wolf ears, with super sensitive hearing.

"Were you able to do it?" I asked, when we were at a safe distance away from prying ears.

"Yea. We're golden hon. He should be feeling it anytime now." She said giggling.

"Feeling what?"

"Fuck!" I yelled. Turning around I saw the one face, I've been trying to avoid all day. "What the hell Paul? Cant any of you assholes mind your own fucking business?"

"Sure we can. But when the queen bitch pulls her sidekick out the door, there must be something she's hiding if she couldn't say what she wanted to say in the cafeteria. Now. Who's feeling what?"

"Nothing. I started my period. I'm cramping. Anything else you'd like to know?" I said glaring at him.

"I don't believe you." He said walking closer. Close enough to feel the heat radiating from him.

"You don't have to believe me. I could care less what the hell you believe or not. Why don't you go back inside where the bitches you call men are." I said moving closer to him. Just to make him get the point that I'm not going to back down from him.

Just as he was about to say something else, his phone started ringing. Putting his finger up, signaling me to hold my thought, which thoroughly pissed me off, he reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. Looking at the display screen, he snapped his phone open quickly.

"Yea, Sam? What's up?" He said, and I turned to look at Angela, who's expression changed to worry quickly.

Shaking my head no to her, to stop her from saying anything, I winked and then returned my attention back to Paul.

"What did you eat today?" He said, and I was trying so hard not to smile.

Think of something Bella. Anything. Sick puppies. Breaking your hand. Embry and Quil, spooning. As soon as the last thought entered my head, I lost it. Earning stares from Paul and Angela.

"Hold on Sam." Paul said into the phone, gazing at me. "Bella? What the hell is going on?"

"Nothing Paul. I was just picturing Embry and Quil on the beach. I kind of lost it." I said, still chuckling. As soon as I mentioned it, Angela burst into laughter and Paul just stood there staring.

"Uh-huh." He said, putting the phone back to his ear.

A few minutes later he snapped the phone shut, walked closer to me, and grabbed my arm.

"What the fuck are you doing Paul?" I asked.

"We're going for a little ride." He said, pulling me towards the parking lot.

"Where are we going?"

"To Sam's house. Apparently he's come down with a bit of a stomach bug. And Emily was yelling at him in the background because he kept poking her from behind, while she's trying to make dinner."

"Poking her?" I asked, and I couldn't help but smile.

"Yea. For some reason…um…he…ugh…fuck." He stuttered, why raking his hands through his hair.

"Just spit it the fuck out Paul." I said. He turned, and stared me down for a few minutes, and then started pulling me towards his car at a quicker pace.

"Ugh. I cant fucking explain it. Let's go."

"Why the fuck do I have to go with you? Especially if he's got a stomach bug. What the fuck? Do you want me to get sick too?" I asked, hoping it would get me out of having to go.

"I just want you to come with me. Damn Bella, pull the stick out of your ass for ten minutes and get in the fucking car." He said, holding the door open.

I snapped my mouth shut and complied. I didn't want to make a scene in front of the school, and if things continued the way they were, then we'd have a pretty large audience. Sitting down into the car, I put my seat belt on, and waited for dip shit to climb in so we could get this the hell over with.

The ride to Sam's was quiet. I didn't acknowledge him, well I didn't let him know I did. I kept my eyes plastered to the window. Pulling up in front of the house, Paul climbed out and I followed suit. The front door flew open just as we were making our way up the steps, and Emily came rushing towards up.

"You guys. I think he should go to the hospital." She said, running to Paul.

"What the hell is going on, Emily?" Paul said. I stood back away from the two of them. I didn't want to be a part of this.

"I don't know Paul. He came home from work, about a half hour ago. All he's wanted to do is…" I didn't hear the rest of what she said because she leaned in to whisper whatever it was into his ear.

He took a step back and started laughing.

"Are you kidding me Emily? You're freaking out because he's got a boner and it wont seem to go down?" He asked.

"Yea. But that's not just it Paul." She said putting her hand on her forehead like she was willing the headache away.

"What else then?" He asked.

"He's been in the bathroom since he got home Paul. He looks so uncomfortable. He's sitting on the toilet now, with a raging hard on. But he cant get up because every time he does, he has to go again. Something's not right." She said, with a look of worry on her face.

I was trying so hard not to laugh. This was better than I thought possible. Genius almost. Thing of something Bella. Puppies. Kittens. Leah kneeling on the ground in leather with her eyes cast to the floor. Fuck! I lost it again. Twice in one day. Eventually, someone is going to call the men in white coats with needles if I don't get out of my funk.

"What the fuck are you laughing about now?" Paul said, turning towards me.

"Um. Leah in leather." I said, still giggling. But what surprised me, was that Paul started laughing right along with me.

"Yea. That would be a sight. Could you imagine her kneeling with her eyes cast down?" He said.

"That's what I was thinking." I said laughing again.

"Hello. Over here." Emily said, breaking the almost peaceful moment between Paul and I. "I don't mean to interrupt, although I'd love to see Leah like that too, but we have a bit of an issue with Sam. What do I do?" She asked.

"Well you can always…" Paul started, but was quickly stopped by Emily.

"Don't even say it Paul. That's disgusting." She stated.

"Well, I'm just trying to help." He replied.

"Tell him to jerk it." I said, without thinking.

"What was that Bella?" Paul said turning back to me.

"If he's got a boner, but he's stuck in the bathroom, obviously Emily cant help him. So tell him to jerk it." I said, trying not to laugh again.

"Ugh, I'll go talk to him." Paul said, walking towards the front door.

"You know. You could always help him, Paul. It wouldn't be unheard of. Think of Embry and Quil."

"That's gross Bella. And really crossing the line." He said chuckling.

He walked through the door, leaving Emily and I standing there staring at his retreating form.

"Thanks for coming over." She said.

"Not a problem Emily. Although I really would have liked to have met under different circumstances." I replied.

"Me too hon. So how did you manage to do this one?" She asked, catching me off guard.

"Excuse me?" I replied.

"It's okay. I wont say anything. But I know what you and your friends have been doing. You've got some guts girl. And I give it to you for that. But what is it? And how'd you do it? Because I honestly don't think I can handle him whining in there all night, and I sure an hell, am not going to help out his sexual needs while he's sitting in the bathroom."

I took a minute and just watched her. The smile that graced her face was bright, and I knew that deep down, she found humor in the situation.

_**Sam's POV**_

Oh this shit sucked. I don't know what the hell is wrong with me, but my dick has been hard and throbbing almost an hour, and I cant get off the toilet. What the fuck does someone do in this situation? Who the hell has ever been in this situation? I lost my train of thought when there was a knock on the door.

"Yea?" I asked.

"You alright man?" I heard Paul say. It sounded like he was trying not to laugh.

"I've been fucking better. I don't know what the fuck is going on, but I've already beat my shit once and it still wont go the fuck down. And to top it off, if I try to stand the fuck up I'll end up shitting all over the place. Dude, what the fuck do I do?" I asked.

"How the fuck am I supposed to know. Maybe you should try to convince Emily to come in and…"

"Shut the fuck up right there. That's nasty" I said breaking off his rambling.

"Well, I'm just trying to help." He said, laughing out loud.

"Yea well. I don't know what the hell to do."

"Try beating it again. You know if you were getting ass on a regular basis, you wouldn't be having these issues."

"I'm going to beat the shit out of you when I'm able to get the fuck up." I said.

"Sure, sure. Well, have fun." He said and I heard him walk away from the door.

Fuck. I guess the only option I had was to whack it. Ugh. This is so fucking wrong. Who the hell gets diarrhea and is able to maintain a fucking stiff. Then it hit me.

"Fuck." I yelled out. And a few seconds later Paul was banging on the door again.

"You okay man?" He asked.

"Do me a favor?" I yelled through the door. I was fucking livid now. Not a good combination. Livid, horny and sitting on the fucking toilet.

"Yea. What?" He asked.

"Go ask the witches of fucking La Push what the fuck they slipped me."

_**Bella's POV**_.

Paul came out of the house laughing his ass off, and I couldn't help but laugh out loud with him.

"Fucking priceless, genius. Fuck, I want to get together with you to do some shit to the guys." He said, rambling and I couldn't help but laugh harder.

"What's going on?" I asked when I was able to catch my breath.

"Nothing right this second. He's in there pulling his pork again. What did you use?" He said stalking closer to me.

"What do you mean?" I said growing serious.

"Come on Bella. This is just to damn good to be a fucking coincidence. What did you use."

I looked up at him and saw that he was still smiling. Maybe it wont all crash down on me.

"Laxatives and Viagra." I whispered.

"Angela. Oil change. Lunch. Oh, you guys are fucking good." He said, putting the pieces together.

"Yea. Operation take down ass number sever, successfully complete." I whispered.

He stopped laughing and gazed down at me, with a challenging look on his face.

"I'm next." He whispered.

I didn't say anything. Fuck. He knew. I knew. All the guys knew. There was no reason to voice it.

"I'm looking forward to it."


	16. Chapter 15

_**The long awaited next chapter. YAY. Okay I must mention now, that updates will slow down just a bit. I'll probably only be updating once a day instead of three of four times. Just thought I'd let you know.**_

_**Chapter 15- Bella's POV**_

It's been a couple of weeks since the whole Sam incident. After that night the girls and I decided to lay low for a bit when dad came to me and told me that what I was doing was wrong on so many different levels. Yea I guess he really wouldn't understand.

So here I am. Sitting in my room with Kenda and Ange getting ready for the bonfire we were invited to tonight. Sam came by a couple nights ago, and although he still wont look me or the other girls in the eye, he formally invited me and the girls. Did I feel bad for him. Fuck no. Emily and I are now close friends. And Kim has found her way into our little group.

"What are we wearing?" Kenda asked pulling me from my mind funk.

"Hell if I know. I'm not dressing to impress anyone. Jeans and a sweatshirt it is." I said pulling the sweatshirt I yanked from my closet over my head really quick.

"What time does it start?"

"We should be there in twenty minutes, Ange." I said brushing my hair out really quick and throwing it into a high pony on top of my head.

"Well lets go then." Kenda said heading towards the door.

We all piled into the truck and headed to the cliffs where the guys told us to meet them. Climbing out and making my way down the path with the girls, we were at the spot in no time. The guys were all rushing around gathering wood and placing it in a pile next to one of the driftwood logs they had set out for sitting. I'm not going to lie and say it wasn't fucking beautiful up here.

Sunset was just starting, casting the sky in amazing shades of orange's and yellows, a sure sign that tomorrow was going to be just as nice as today was. The waves crashing on the rock just below gave that since of serenity that you only found when you truly weren't looking for it. You never really could find it if you searched, no matter how hard the effort was.

"Nice isn't it?" I heard from a small whisper in my ear.

"Do you have to ruin every fucking moment I find a bit of peace in, jackass?" I asked, not turning to face him.

"Not ruin it. Hopefully share it with you if you'd let me Bella." He said and I felt a soft brush against my neck.

"Paul you have to stop." I replied, as my body shuttered.

"Don't fight it Bella." He said as he backed away from me.

It was quiet for a while. And then I felt another presence.

"So you are his new bitch." I heard come from somewhere behind me.

"You aren't welcome here." Kenda said.

I was still gazing out into the vast distance before me when I felt a little shove that almost, almost made me topple forward.

"What the fuck." I said turning to face an irate Jessica.

"Why the fuck cant you leave my man alone." She said stepping closer to me.

"What the hell are you talking about Jess?" I asked, as everyone stood around watching the scene.

"Paul."

"Okay. That doesn't give me much to work with here." I said shifting from one foot to the other. This bitch was severely pissing me off.

"He's mine." She replied taking a step closer.

And I couldn't help but laugh. Right in the bitches face.

"Does he know that?" I said, looking around for the current topic of conversation that seemed to disappear.

"Has he kissed you? And don't fucking lie to me." She said stepping a bit closer.

"Bitch I don't know who the fuck you think you are, talking to me like that, but I'll give you about three seconds to back the fuck off before I hurt you." I said glaring at her. I chanced a look up and noticed everyone take a step closer. "If any of you take a step closer I swear on all that I fucking am that I'll start fucking with you all over again." And I watched as they all took a step back. Yea they knew not to fuck with me anymore.

"Just keep the fuck away from him before I hurt you." She said taking another step closer. And I started seeing red.

"Three." I said and she took another step.

"You really aren't that bright." Angela said.

"Two." Another step.

"Jess man back the fuck off her before you get hurt." Jake said from somewhere in the cluster fuck of people standing behind her.

"I'm not scared of this bitch. She is after all only Izzy Swan."

"One." I said and I drew my fist back and decked her right in the fucking nose, hearing a deafening crunch sound as blood started pouring from around her fingers.

"You broke my nose. You broke my fucking nose" she said, as the tears started coming from her eyes.

"And?" I asked as if it wasn't the most obvious thing, as I was shaking my un-cast hand out that would probably now need a fucking brace.

"Just fucking wait Izzy. I'll get you for this shit." She said turning and walking away, but not fast enough, as my foot stuck out and kicked her square on her ass to get her moving a bit faster.

"It's Bella you stupid bitch." I said turning away from her and gazing back out over the water.

"You stupid cunt." I heard her scream and then everything happened so fast.

"NO." I heard everyone scream behind me. But it was to late.

She shoved me hard in my back, and I lost my footing. Stumbling forward a couple of steps, I tripped over a piece of driftwood that was sitting there and tumbled. Right over the edge of the fucking cliff.

Adrenaline. That's all I felt as I turned my body somehow to brace myself for the impact of the water below. My heart was racing and in that moment I heard nothing. Saw nothing. Just felt. The self induced wind passing over me as I fell was the biggest rush I ever fucking felt. In the distance I heard screaming. But I couldn't focus enough to care. My body hit the water and all to soon I was engulfed in nothing but black.

I focused on keeping the oxygen I had in my lungs as long as possible as I fought my way to the surface. I could see the faint light of the setting sun start to come into view signaling that I was close to where I needed to be. My body ached, but I fought. What the hell else could I do?

I felt his presence before I saw him. He grabbed my arm, pulling me quicker to the surface. Gasping for breath, as my head finally broke through the water, I blinked a few times, and noticed I was being dragged from the cold water.

"Bella are you okay. Please say you're okay. I'm going to kill that fucking bitch." I heard, as I felt Paul lean over me.

"I'm good." I rasped out.

"Oh, thank you fucking god." He said pulling me up and engulfing me in a huge bone crushing hug.

"Paul." Nothing. "Paul." I tried again and he slackened his grip and looked down at me. "Could you back the fuck off just a bit. You're kind of invading my personal space here." I said and he released me and laid me back down in the sand.

"Sorry, I was just so fucking scared. Are you okay?" He asked again.

"Yea. Just give me a minute." I said as I took deep breaths in and out. "How the fuck did you get to me so quick?" I asked, as I remembered that he wasn't around when twat bitch technically shoved me over the edge.

"I was coming out of the tree line when I saw what happened. I kind of jumped in after you." He said and my respect for him grew a bit. Just a bit.

I reached up and stroked his face.

"Aww, such a caring prick." I said giggling, which in turn caused him to laugh.

After a few minutes of just laying there, trying to come to terms with what happened I started to sit up.

"Here let me help you." Paul said, as he stood and grabbed my hand. I sharp pain rushed through my wrist and I shrieked out. "What the hell." He said dropping my hand almost instantly.

"I think I broke it." I said cradling my hand to my chest I moved to stand.

"How?" He asked and I saw him shake.

"What the fuck Paul." I replied. "I'm the one that got hurt punching that bitch, and I'm the one that got shoved over a damn cliff and you're shaking? Do you not see the problem here?" I said walking away from him.

"Sorry." He said jogging to catch up with me as I started walking towards the parking lot.

"I need to go to the hospital. Again."

"Here. I'll take you." He replied. "Will you be okay if I leave you here for a second to go get my car?" He asked.

"Yea."

"I'll be right back." And like that he was gone. A few minutes later he pulled up with his car, jumped out and came around to the passenger side, he pulled the front seat forward signaling for me to get in the back. And I just raised an eyebrow at him.

"You need to get out of the wet clothes. I brought you a pair of sweats and a sweatshirt from my house. You can change in the back." He said and again I just raised an eyebrow.

"Bella. Get in the fucking car, and change your fucking clothes." He said walking up to me and grabbing my arm, pulling me towards the car again.

"Fine. But don't you dare fucking look Paul." I said, as I climbed into the back.

He turned away from the car and pressed his back against the window, showing that he was indeed going to be good about this. I managed to unbutton my jeans but I couldn't pull them down with both of my hands currently out of commission. Hell, now what? I silently asked myself. I tapped on the window and Paul turned around and opened the door allowing me to climb out.

"Why didn't you change your clothes?" He said looking at me with confusion plastered all over his face.

"Because both of my hands are messed up. And I don't have the fucked strength to" I said looking down, thoroughly embarrassed.

"Well, well, well. I guess I'm going to do this a lot sooner than I thought I'd be able to." He said reaching for the waist band of my jeans.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked backing up, the car effectively stopping my escape.

"Helping you. Now shut the fuck up." He said.

"Paul…" I started but was stopped short as my pants were being yanked down my legs. I growled and he chucked. Fucking chuckled.

"I don't know what you find so damn funny." I said.

"You" he replied. "Here step out." And I complied. The sooner this was over the fucking better.

He pulled the sweats out of the car, and kneeled down, helping me into them. Then he reached for my shirt and I cringed back.

"Bella." He growled out.

"Fine." I huffed and he grabbed the bottom again as I lifted my arms so he could pull it over my head. He grabbed the other sweat shirt and helped me get into it as gently as possible. It still hurt like hell.

"Here" he said as he helped me into the car and raced around to the drivers side.

"Thanks." I whispered.

"No problem." He said, pulling out of the parking lot and into the direction of the hospital.

It wasn't broken, thank god. But I did have to wear a brace. The doctor took the soaking wet cast off from my other hand, and decided that instead of re-casting it, it to would be braced. Which was a huge relief.

"Where to?" Paul said as he started the car and pulled out of the hospital parking lot.

"Is everyone still up at the bonfire?" I asked because I really did want to go.

"Yea, everyone will be there." He said.

"Then let's go." And we headed back down to the beach.

The drive was short, and oddly silent. Paul hadn't said much in the hospital, and when the doctor asked how I hurt my hand, I didn't lie. I simply told him my fist connected with a hard headed bitch, which caused the doctor to gasp, and Paul to snicker.

"Bella?" I heard from beside me.

"Yea?"

"Are you getting out, or do you just want to sit there?" He asked and I noticed that once again, I was sitting in the parking lot while my mind wandered away from me.

"I'm coming" I replied as I opened my door and stepped out into the night air.

Paul was beside me almost instantly and he placed his hand in the small of my back and guided me towards the cliff again. I was surprised I hadn't heard anything about what happened to Jess, but I figured I'd find out when I got there. I could hear the voices through the wind, and it really sounded like the party was in full swing.

"Bella?. Oh my god, are you okay?" Ange yelled running up to me when I made it onto the rocks.

"Yea. I'm good." I replied giving her a brief hug. "Just fucked up my other hand." I said pulling back and holding up both braced hands.

"We saw you walking up the beach with Paul so we kind of figured he was going to take you to the hospital if you needed to go." Sam said coming up and patting Paul on the shoulder.

"It's no big deal. Really. Where's the stupid bitch though?" I asked noticing that she indeed wasn't around.

"Oh we called officer Jenkins and he came an picked her up. He did request that you call him though." Kenda said handing me her phone.

I dialed the number she handed me and waited as the phone rang.

"La Push Police Department, officer Jenkins speaking, how may I help you?"

"Hi, this is Bella Swan. I was informed that I needed to call you." I said stepping away from the people that decided to huddle around me. For fucks sake has no one ever heard of personal space.

"Ah yes, Bella. I was called earlier regarding an incident with a Miss Jessica Stanley. Can you please inform me what happened."

"She came out to the cliffs, got lippy, I punched her, she punched back…end of story." I said and I looked up to see nine people glaring at me.

"Are you sure that's all that happened Miss Swan?"

"Positive." I replied.

" Well I was informed that Jessica pushed you over the ledge." He said

"No sir. She didn't push me. I jumped. You know…recreational activities. Us teenagers can be prone to very stupid ideas sometimes." I said.

"Well if that's all that happened Miss Swan, then I'm going to go ahead and release her to the custody of her father." He said sounding like he wanted me to tell him more.

"Yep, that's all that happened. Thank you very much though." I replied.

"Have a nice evening Miss Swan." And with that I closed the phone and passed it back to Kenda.

"What the fuck Bella." I heard from a few of the over grown little boys sitting around the fire.

"What?" I asked.

"She fucking pushed you and you're going to let her off the hook? Are you fucking insane? Are you sure you didn't hit your head on the way down?" Paul said glaring at me.

"Positive." I replied walking over and sitting down on a piece of the driftwood they had sitting by the fire.

"Kenda can you pass me one of those sticks and the bag of marshmallows please."

"Bella? You can't possibly let this go." Paul said coming to sit beside me.

"Who the fuck told you I was letting this go?" I asked looking around. Kenda and Angela were smiling brightly at me.

"You just did." Paul said starting to shake.

I turned slowly and placed my hand on his cheek.

"Oh Paul. You're so sweet…sometimes. But, I'm sorry to have to break this to you." I said looking down at my hands.

"What?"

"You are going to have to wait. That bitch is next on my list."


	17. Chapter 16

_**Chapter 16- Bella's POV**_

Everything got quiet around the bonfire when I mentioned that I was going after Jess next. Sitting there going through a mental plan, it all clicked. Only problem. I had to ask for help from the guys. But would they help me?

"Bella, you're being really quiet." Kenda said. And when I looked up, everyone was staring at me.

"Yea. Guys I need your help." I said, just putting it out there.

"We've always had your back Bella." Angela said.

"No. I need everyone's help."

Looking at Sam, I locked eyes with him. I'm sure he saw the pleading expression on my face. We sat there just gazing at each other for a few minutes, and then he gave a slight nod.

"Alright guys, you heard her. Fucking nice to not be on the receiving end this time." Sam said laughing.

"So. What did you have in mind?" Paul said.

"Ok. Listen up…."

_**Rebecca Stanley's (Jessica's mother) POV**_

I didn't know what I was going to do with her. I loved my daughter. Truly I did. But I was extremely concerned about her reckless behavior lately. The proof laid scattered on the table. How did life become so complicated. And how did it go by so fast. I remember the day she was born, like it was yesterday. Seven pounds two ounces, nineteen inches long. She had a full head of honey blonde hair and the prettiest blue eyes. Her first dance. She had all the boys asking her. But she refused them all, and went solo. It showed me the type of person that she would become. Or that's what I thought at the time.

**Flashback- 3 weeks ago**.

_I was in the kitchen, washing dishes when there was a knock at the door. Putting down the plate that was in my hands, and quickly drying them, I went to answer the door._

_"Can I help you?" I asked the tall man standing there._

_"Yes ma'am. Is Jessica home?" He asked._

_"I'm sorry, but she went to Port Angeles with some friends." I replied._

_"Do you know when she'll be back? I had to drop something of hers off." He said, fidgeting._

_"I'm sorry hon. You can leave a message for her."_

_"I…I guess…I guess that will do." He said._

_"Okay. Let me grab a pen and some paper."_

_I walked into the living room quickly and grabbed a notebook and a pen and made my way back to the front door._

_"Okay, what's your name?"_

_"Jake. Jacob Black, ma'am."_

_I wrote down his name and then I remembered he said he had to drop something off._

_"I can give her whatever it is you needed to give her Jake." I said, and noticed he was fidgeting again._

_"It's kind of embarrassing." He said, running his fingers through his hair._

_"Oh, its fine." I said reaching my hand out._

_He was fumbling in his pocket for a couple of seconds, and then pulled a piece of material out, and quickly placed it in my hand._

_"She left these in my car. I'm sorry ma'am. Have a good night." He said, as he turned and walked away._

_Looking down, I'm sure I turned three shades of red. He handed me a pair of Jessica's panties. And he said she left them in his car._

What's a mother to do when her child shows that she cares less for her own self preservation than you thought possible.

**Flashback 16 days ago-**

_I was in the kitchen clipping coupons when there was a knock on the door. Standing and walking to it quickly, I opened it and was a bit shocked when I saw Paul there._

_"Hey, Rebecca." He said._

_"Paul! It's been so long. How are you dear?" I asked._

_"I'm great. Look can you do me a favor?" He said._

_"Sure." I replied._

_"Can you please tell Jessica to stop leaving her clothing in my locker. My new girlfriend is becoming a bit irritated by it. I know we had a past. But that's what it is. The past." He said._

_"She's leaving clothes in your locker?" I asked._

_"Yea. Here, I brought them over for you. I figured if I returned them she'd get the hint." He replied, handing me a box full of bra's and panties._

_"Oh my." I said, looking into the box._

_"Yea. I am going to miss her amazing mouth though." He said as he turned and walked away._

_My jaw hit the floor. That son of a bitch. I through the box in the closet with the other pair of panties that other boy brought by a few days ago. And cried._

Taking a sip of my now cold coffee, I kept reliving the memories of these last few weeks.

**Flashback 9 days ago-**

_I was out pulling weeds out of the front yard, when two boys walked up._

_"Can I help you?" I asked._

_"Are you Mrs. Stanley?" One of them asked._

_"Yes." I replied._

_"My names Embry, and this is Quil." He said pointing to the boy next to him._

_"What can I do for you?"_

_"My mom found this in my room when she was cleaning. She told me I needed to return them." He said handing me MY Victoria's secret teddy. How the hell did he get this?_

_"Where did you get this?" I asked._

_"Jessica was at a party at my house a couple of days ago. Things got a little heavy ma'am. I'm sorry. My mom grounded me for a month, and Quil's mom did too." He said looking down._

_"What does Quil have to do with it?" I asked, already dreading the answer._

_"Well, you see ma'am. He was there. That…that night…I'm sorry."_

_"Wait. You're telling me, You…him…both of you?" I asked._

_"Yes ma'am. I'm really sorry. Can you tell Jessica that we said we're sorry? She wont talk to us."_

_"I will." I said, standing._

_"Thank you. We have to get going now."_

The tears were flowing endlessly. I had to figure out what I was going to do here. I thought I raised my daughter with common sense.

**Flashback- 4 days ago**

_"Mrs. Stanley?" I heard from behind me at the grocery store. Turning around I came face to face with Sam Uley and his beautiful girlfriend Emily._

_"Sam, Emily. It's nice to see you." I said wrapping my arms around Emily._

_"You as well Rebecca." Emily said ._

_"Mrs. Stanley I wish I sought you out bearing good news."_

_"What's the matter?" I said, noticing the pained expressions on both of their faces._

_"Well you see, Jessica was at our house last night. And she was upset. We tried to comfort her, but things ended up going farther than they should have." Sam said, rubbing the back of his neck._

_"What do you mean?" I asked._

_"She advanced on not only me. But Emily as well."_

_"I don't understand." I said, trying to figure out what they were saying._

_"I think Jessica is lonely, Rebecca. We comforted her last night, but we made it known that it was a one time thing." Emily said. "Please return this to her, and tell her she's not welcomed at our home anymore, if she's going to continue to advance on both myself and Sam." She said handing me one of Jessica's bra's._

_"I'm sorry. She's become out of control. I'm not sure what I can do." I said._

_"Me either." Sam replied, turning and walking away._

The memories kept coming and coming.

**Flashback- last night.**

_"Mrs. Stanley?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"My name is Leah."_

_"How can I help you?" I replied._

_"Last night your daughter was over at my house." She said, sneering._

_"Okay?" I asked._

_"She got it on with my younger brother, that is underage. Do you realize what this could do to her if it got out?" She asked. And I was becoming more an more nervous._

_"Excuse me?" I asked._

_"Don't let her near my family again, or I'm reporting her to the authorities." She said and turned and walked away._

Taking another sip of my coffee, I put my head in my hands, trying to think. Think Rebecca, think.

I was pulled from my brainstorming by the phone ringing. Picking it up quickly, I hit the talk button.

"Hello?….."

_**Paul's POV**_

"Mom?" I asked walking into the kitchen to begin the next step of Bella's master plan.

"Yes, sweetie." She said, causing Bella to laugh.

"You, get away with it now, but please don't call me sweetie when the guys are around. I'll never live through that shit." I said.

"Okay, okay. What did you need hon?" She asked again, while winking at Bella.

Bella, and my mother had grown close these last few weeks, and it scared this shit out of me.

"You ready?" I asked handing her the phone.

"We're doing it now?" She asked.

"Yea. Everything's a go." I replied.

"Okay. Just be quiet." She said as she dialed the number, that we had Angela get from the guidance office.

"Its ringing." She said as she covered the mouth piece and I had to laugh a little. Mom looked like she was having so much fun with this. Guess it helped, that she couldn't stand Jessica.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Yes, I'm looking for a Miss Jessica Stanley." Mom said, playing the roll perfectly.

"She's not home right now, this is her mother, can I take a message?" I heard Rebecca say on the other end. Thank you fucking spirits for super hearing.

"My name is Lynn Roberts from Planned Parenthood. Can you please let her know that her test results came back. And the staff in out practice would like to wish her warm congratulations on her upcoming arrival."

"W…Wh…Wha…What?" Rebecca stuttered out.

"It must be very exciting to become a grandmother." Mom said.

"Ugh…ye…yea."

"Have a good day ma'am." Mom said, and disconnected the call.

"That was fun." She said, as she set the phone down and looked up at us.

Bella, and I started laughing. Hard.

"Mom that was fucking awesome." I said.

"Don't use that fucking language around me, Paul." She said, and Bella smirked.

She walked up to Bella, and engulfed her in a hug.

"I hope that nasty, nasty girl, gets what she deserves." She whispered in her ear. "And Bella?" She asked.

"Yes?" Bella asked, glancing up at her.

"You are fucking awesome."

And we all broke down laughing again.

_**Jessica's POV**_

I was home late. Again. Mike and I went out to see the new movie premiering at the theatre in Port Angeles, and it ran a little later than we thought it would. When I got out of the car I noticed all of the lights were still on. I didn't know mom would be home. Or up for that matter. Turning the handle and walking in I tripped over something.

Turning around to see what it was, I saw three of my suitcases sitting next to the door. What the hell?

"Mom?" I yelled, and mom came out of the kitchen slowly. "What's going on?"

"We need to talk Jessica." She said, turning and walking back into the kitchen.

Following her in, I saw my aunt sitting at the table.

"Aunt Janice." I screeched, running over and to her and wrapping my arms around her.

"How are you sweetie?" She asked.

"I'm excellent. How are you?" I asked.

"I'm okay."

I sat down in the chair next to my aunt, and across from my mom.

"What's going on?" I asked again.

"Baby. I hate to do this, but I think its best for you to go stay at your aunt's in Seattle for a while." Mom said.

"What? Why?" I asked.

"I think that we have some issues that need to be taken care of, and if remove you from the situation it will be easier." She said.

"What issues. Mom?" I asked, freaking out.

"I got a phone call today, from planned parenthood."

Fuck.

"Mom, it's okay. We can handle this."

"No we cant baby. You're sleeping around, you're disrespecting yourself. Do you even know who the father is?" She asked.

"Mom. It's not as bad as you think." I said, pleading, dodging her original question.

"No. Grab your bags hon. I love you." And she got up and walked out of the room.

I stood quickly and walked out into the hall. My aunt following closely behind me. She grabbed two of my bags, as I grabbed one, and we headed out and loaded them into the car.

I climbed into the passenger seat and put my seatbelt on as my aunt started the car, and backed out of the driveway. I watched as we passed houses, and reservation landmarks. Tears were welling in the corner of my eyes. What the fuck am i going to do.

_**Bella's POV**_

Operation take down trashy dumb bitch, successfully complete.


	18. Chapter 17

Ok- I know it has been forever since I updated (ducks from flying objects being thrown at me)…I have an excuse! No internet L But I just got it turned back on so the updates should start appearing more regular. I'm making this chapter longer than I normally would…. Just as a small little something to make up for the long ass wait, and I hope that all of you continue to stick with Returning To My Past. I promise not to leave it unfinished. I still have a lot planned for this story. Just so you know….this is going to be a more serious chapter, because although I would love to make every chapter, ROFL quality…there is a story line. So…. On with the story J

As always… I don't own it… But the plot and story line is mine J

Chapter 18 -

_**Bella's Pov**_

Its been two weeks since Jessica rode out of LaPush, and two weeks since I really had a chance to hang out with my girls. Work picked up when school let out, and when summer officially started.

I pulled mom aside a couple of days ago and told her that if I didn't get a break soon, I was liable to go crazy, which had Seth and Jared taking a few steps back. Guess they really didn't want to see me lose what bit of sanity I had left.

Mom reluctantly agreed, and gave me a three day weekend off, to hang out with my girls.

Things seemed somewhat quiet around the reservation. Angela had decided that she liked Jake, more than she originally thought, and while I was working she spent her time doing, whatever the hell it was they do, with him. They'd come in a few times during the week to eat. As much as I want my stomach to turn at the thought of Jake with her ( because she deserved so much better), I really couldn't find it in me to say anything. She was happy. So long as she remained happy , he remained on my list of "maybe" instead of the "fucker needs to pay again" list.

Kenda and I have become a bit closer. She and Embry are inseparable, but they choose to display their relationship in a different way. On occasion you would see her walking down the middle of the street. Embry in tow. Literally. It seems, she's grown quite attached to the leash she purchased him a few months ago. She in no way, left any doubt, on who wore the pants in their relationship. Even going as far as to say "sit" when they come in the diner. Or "good boy", when he does something to please her. He acted as if he could care less about his inhumane treatment. And hell, who was I to judge.

Tonight after work, I had plans to go down to the beach with the girls, to relax and hang out.

"Bella, you can go now." Mom said, as she came around the back of the diner, holding a couple of plates that were going to Officer Jenkins and his wife. I hadn't even realized that I zoned out.

Jumping up quickly, I tore my apron off and hung it on the hook behind the bar.

"Mom, I might stay out at the beach tonight. Don't wait up." I said, heading towards the door.

"No worries. And have fun!" She yelled at my retreating form.

I ran home and jumped in the shower, quickly washing away the smell of fried chicken and cherry cobbler.

Drying off, and running to my room, I threw on my yellow bikini, and a pair of stone washed denim shorts. Throwing my hair up in a high messy bun, I grabbed my white flip flops and called it good enough.

Walking over to the door, I grabbed my overnight bag that I packed last night, and headed for the front door. Ange and Kenda were going to meet me at the beach. I mentally prepared myself for the mile long hike, even though my feet were screaming at me for being on them so much lately.

"Bella?" I heard as I was locking the door.

"Oh, come on. You have to be fuckin kidding me." I hissed.

Paul and I haven't really seen to much of each other these past couple weeks. Was I avoiding him? Fuck yes! Would I admit that out loud? Sure! As soon as hell froze over.

"What the hell do you want?" I asked. Sounding more annoyed than I really was.

"Happy to see you too." He replied, with that fuck hot smirk plastered to his face.

"Why are you here, Paul?" I asked again, losing what patience I had left.

"I came to get you. To take you down to the beach. I just figured that you've been on your feet the last few days. You shouldn't have to walk." He replied, shifting from one foot to the other, avoiding any type of eye contact.

My anger slightly started to dissolve.

"How'd you know I was going to the beach?" I asked after a few moments, completely forgetting that I had my bikini top on with no shirt. His expression shifted, and he looked almost…guilty?

"Umm, about that. I talked to Jared, who talked to Quil, who as you know is close to Embry…"

"Paul! Fuckin spit it out already!" I said walking up to him.

He looked up and his eyes were pleading with me.

"Embry said you were all meeting up at the beach tonight, and that you all might be camping. Jake and everyone else is going. I was kind of hoping I could go too."

I kind of figured that Jake was going to be there with Angel. And of course Kenda's lost puppy was going to be there. But all the others?

"Who else is going?" I asked.

"Everyone." He replied. "Emily and Kim have been cooking all day. Quil even convinced Claire's parents to let her go." He said.

Shit. This put me in a bad spot. I wasn't exactly friends with everyone, but everything simmered down. At least I could be in the same room with all the guys without wanting to rip their heads off and practice my juggling technique. Well…almost everyone.

I didn't have the energy this very second, and could I really say no? All of his friends are going to be there.

"Fine…but Paul?" I said, finally breaking.

"Yea?" He replied.

"Stay the hell away from me when we get there." I said defeated.

He smiled, and then walked up to me, reaching for the bag I had placed on my shoulder.

"I got it." I said, taking a step back.

He gave me a funny look, but dropped his hand and turned, walking back towards his orgasm worthy car. God I love his car. Then it hit me.

"Paul?" I asked.

He turned to look at me again. His eyebrow raised in silent question.

"Can I drive your car?"

His face dropped and his skin turned an ashy white. Hmm.. didn't think that was possible.

"Wh…Wha…What?" He asked stuttering.

"Your car? Can I drive it? I have my license, and I'm a really good driver." I replied, batting my eyelashes.

"Huh?" He asked, and he was staring off in the distance. Damn, you'd think that I asked him to redesign his entire house with a protractor and a Little Tykes toy hammer.

"Paul?" I asked again, trying to grab his attention.

His eyes snapped up to me quickly and his lip was trembling.

"Fine…I get it." I said, starting to walk to the other side of the car.

"Wait!" He said, as I reached the door. "You can drive." He continued, holding out the keys.

The smile that broke out on my face could rival the sun , as I walked back around and tried to grab the keys from him…unfortunately, he wouldn't let them go.

"Paul? You gonna let go?" I tugged a few times, and he finally released the keys. I rushed back to the car, and climbed into the drivers side.

He ran to the other side, somewhat faster than any normal person should have, and climbed in.

I turned the key and closed my eyes as I listened to the engine roar to life.

"That's my favorite part." Paul whispered, and I turned to see him grabbing the seats. Sadness etched across his face. "Please take it easy with her." He said.

"Her?" I asked, smirking.

"Yea…only girl in my life, besides mom, that hasn't screwed me over." He replied, making me laugh.

"You mean only girl in your life that you haven't screwed over?" I asked, peaking over to him as I put the car in reverse and backed out of the driveway.

"I haven't screwed anyone over, Bella. Regardless of what you think." He said, a little edge to his voice.

"Really?" I replied. "Because if I can remember right, there was a little girl that used to look up to you for some unknown reason, even though you tormented her all to hell… I remember another girl you literally fucked then forgot about in the course of one weekend….Sounds like screwing people over to me…" I said.

" Ha…ha…. I'm trying to make amends for that. Kenda already forgave me, Bella. Why wont you?"

"I cant." I replied as I turned on my directional to turn into the parking lot to the beach.

"Try?" He said in question.

I ignored him and put the car into park.

"Thanks for letting me drive." I said as I turned the engine off and pulled the keys from the ignition.

"Look Bella. I really like you." He said reaching to my outstretched hands for the keys.

"Don't Paul." I whispered, giving him the keys and then reaching for the door handle.

"Don't what?"

"Look. I know there's this whole imprint thing. I get that. Really… I do. But you know what the funny thing is?" I asked turning to look at him.

"What?"

"You all say that imprinting is supposed to lead you in the right path towards your perfect match. Tell me something… do you think Jake would have seriously given Angela a chance, if it wasn't for the imprint? … Do you think Embry would have given Kenda a chance? They've been in the same school the entire time you've all been there. Not once did either Embry or Jake ever even think to ask one of them out… never would have even crossed their minds. But because they looked into their eyes… BAM… they're all the guys want… I just find it a bunch of bullshit."

"Its really not like that Bella."

"Then tell me Paul… before the imprint….before you looked into my eyes and suddenly liked me? How much did you bet your friends, that you would sleep with me in the first couple of weeks? How much was fucking me worth to you before I became your "soul mate" I said making air quotes.

Paul sat there for a few minutes completely silent. I heard from Angela about the bet. It honestly didn't surprise me any that the bet was made. But it did piss me off.

"That's what I thought…" I said, as I climbed out of the car and grabbed my bag.

Angela and Kenda started running up the beach from the bonfire that was set up. Paul was right when he said everyone was there. They had tables set up off the side, that held what looked like, days worth of food. Hamburgers, hotdogs, steaks, chicken, salads… you name it and it was on the table.

The guys were all off, down the beach playing football or some shit. And if it wasn't for the fact that I just had an extremely intense conversation with Paul on the way over, that still had me on edge a bit, then I would have found the sight more amusing than what it was.

There's just something comical about the game of football for me. A bunch of men chasing each other around the field, "tackling" each other. Man ass sticking in each others faces as they bend over to start the play. Add that with a bunch of tall ass guys, all shirtless and wearing cut off jeans, and its enough to keep me laughing for a while.

But unfortunately, Paul killed it for me. Sigh.

"Bella! What the hell took you so long?" Kenda said , as she and Angela made it to me, and engulfed me in a hug.

"Hey chic. Sorry, had to talk to Paul for a few." I said pulling away. I started walking beside them towards all the other girls that were sprawled out in the sand.

"Anything you want to talk about?" Angela asked, linking her arm with mine.

"No. I'm good. But I'm fucking starving." I said, trying to change the subject. I wasn't gonna let Paul bring me down anymore today.

She looked at me for a second, and seemed to get the message.

"Well come on then. There's all kinds of food. Lets grab something to eat." She said pulling me towards the grocery store that made its way to the beach.

_**Paul's Pov- **_

Tap…tap…tap

I don't know how long I was sitting her…watching as she walked up to the table, grabbing a plate and a couple of plastic utensils on her way.

"Dude…you getting out sometime today?" I heard through the passenger side window.

"Yea." I said, opening the door and climbing out.

"What's got you twisted?" Jared said.

"I'm not." I replied with a scowl.

"Sure you aren't. You coming to play some ball?" He asked, as we made our way down the beach.

"Nah. Not right now."

"Dude what the fuck happened in that car?" He asked smirking.

I sighed and then turned towards him.

"She verbally bitch smacked the fuck out of me." I said giggling. "By the way…. How the fuck did she find out about the bet?" I asked.

"What bet?" He asked, cocking his head to the side.

"The bet that I made when she first started back up as Bella. You know… how long it took for me to get her to fuck me?" I said.

"Oh fuck. She knows about that?" He asked, laughing.

"Yes, she fucking knows. She asked how much she was worth for fuck sakes." I said, rubbing my temple. I'm pretty sure that I would be the first and only giant fucking wolf that got migraines.

"What did you tell her?"

"That's just it. I didn't say shit. I didn't know what to say. She just said 'that's what I thought' and then climbed out of the car."

"You didn't say shit? … You do know you're burying yourself deeper. If you don't start talking to her… I mean really fucking talk…then its going to get harder and harder to have her accept you." He said, as he turned and walked away.

I hated that he was right.

Things seemed to calm down after the sun set and darkness engulfed the beach.

Sam went on patrol, and Emily decided that the feather mattress she had at home, out beat the sand at the beach any day so she went home.

Angela and Jake were making out with each other and around nine they disappeared into the tent that Jake brought for them to share.

Kenda and Embry left no doubt on what they were doing. You would constantly here little things like, "have you been a good girl" and "don't act like you don't know what you're doing bitch…bend over and suck it" . It was pretty obvious to everyone that could hear that although Kenda wore the pants in public, Embry was definitely the king in the bedroom…or tent. However you'd like to think of it. God, I'm so proud.

"Quilly can you make me another somore." Claire said. She and Quil were still beside the fire. Quil making Claire sticky sweets.

"Honey I think its time we went to bed, don't you think?" He said raising his eyebrow.

Their relationship was a little funny. Quil adored her, but in that big brother/ best friend type of way. He would walk to the end of the world for her and back if it made her smile or laugh. But he also knew that she couldn't resist that raised eyebrow.

"Did you bring your Diego sweeping bag Quilly?" She asked and I chuckled. She had him wrapped around his finger and he was powerless to deny her anything as long as it was in her best interest.

"I did. I grabbed your princess one too. Why don't we go lay down and I'll read you a story." He said lifting her up and carrying her towards their oversized tent.

Jared and Kim were still snuggled up by the fire. They weren't talking, which is hardly new. They never really did talk too much when they were with a bunch of people, but you could see the undying love and affection across both of their faces. They were content to just…be.

While sitting there worried about everyone else, I hadn't noticed that someone went missing.

"Where'd Bella go?" I asked Jared.

"She went for a walk up the beach. Said all the touchy feely shit was making her sick." He said laughing and pointing to the shadow making its way to the rocks.

I rose to stand, and told them both that I would see them later, and then followed the footprint path that she took.

Walking closer I noticed she was hunched over looking at something in the sand. I didn't want to sneak up on her and give her an excuse to deck me again for scaring the fuck out of her.

"What did you find?" I asked at a close, but safe distance away.

"Baby turtles." She said, not turning to look at me.

"What?" I asked as I moved closer to get a better look.

"They're hatching." She said finally looking up. And at that moment…I finally saw a softer side of Bella Swan. Her eyes were glossed over with what looked like unshed tears. And her lips were quivering like she would break at any moment.

"Why so sad?" I asked bending down to sit on my knees next to her.

"We studied baby turtles in Biology when I was at my aunts house. Did you know that half of them wont live? That half of then wont even make it to the water?" She said as a tear fell. I reached up and wiped it away, and she turned away quickly.

There were a ton of them. All digging their way out of the sand and making their long journey to the water. I couldn't let her be upset. Wasn't an option for me. I wanted the feisty, beat the fuck out of everyone , then ask questions later, Bella.

Thinking quickly, I pulled my shirt out of my back pocket that I kept there just in case I had to run to the store quickly. I hated that fucking no shirt/ no shoes, no enter policy. Bending down I laid the shirt out.

"What are you doing?" She asked, finally noticing me.

"Making sure they all get to the water, Bella." I said as I started collecting the babies and placing them on the outstretched shirt.

She seemed to think it over for a second then she moved and started helping me grab the babies. I couldn't be sure what would happen to them when they got to the water…and I couldn't protect them when they made it in there, but I'll be damned if I let some rodent come and hurt the ones on the beach. Not an option if it was gonna upset Bella.

We continued grabbing them, Bella laughing as their little legs kicked against the palm of her hand, and I finally realize why Quil was the way he was with Claire. Hearing her laugh like that made everything better. And I was so fucking happy that we seemed to be on common ground for once. Even if it was only temporary.

After we collected all the babies, we each lifted two sides of the shirt and then started down to the water. When we got right to the edge, we both lowered the shirt down slowly, and watched as the babies made a mad dash for the water.

"We saved them." She screeched as she ran up to me and wrapped her arms around me. And of course what the fuck do I do? I freeze.

She must have sensed that I was completely fucking confused here, because after a second she pulled away, and dropped her hands.

"Sorry." She mumbled as she turned and started walking back towards the rocks.

Not fucking happening I thought to myself.

"Wait." I said. "Where are you going?" I asked, as I jogged to catch up to her.

"For a walk." She said.

"Mind if I tag along?"

She seemed to think about my question for just a bit longer than I would have liked before she responded.

"I don't care." She said as she turned and started walking again.

I walked a bit closer, leaving enough distance between us to make her feel a little more comfortable. It was quiet for a long time, and when we got to the rocks and she sat down, I knew it was time to take Jared's advice and talk to her. No better time than the present.

"Bella?" I said, sitting down on a huge rock a few feet away from her.

She wasn't ignoring me, but I could tell that she wasn't going to respond either.

"I think we should talk." I continued.

"Hmm… about what?" She said. There was no malice in her tone, and I took this as a good sign.

"About what happened in the car earlier."

Something flashed across her eyes, but it disappeared just as quickly as it appeared and I couldn't tell what it was. So I continued.

"I'm a fuck up. I've done some pretty shitty things I'm not fucking proud of. To you…to Kenda. To half the general female population in LaPush."

She raised her eyebrow.

"I made a stupid bet with the guys when I saw you, because…well because you're fucking hot, and getting in your pants at the time seemed like an awesome fucking way to end the day." I felt like was burying myself deeper in a hole but I needed to get this out.

"And its different now?" She asked…a hint of anger reappearing.

Honesty was the best way to go right?

"No…yes… I mean… fuck."

Again she just raised her eyebrow.

"It's like that…but its not like that. To be honest I forgot all about the bet until you brought it up in the car. It's not important, and I can see now that it was really fucking stupid to make that bet in the first place. Does it mean that I still don't want to have a relationship and fuck the shit out of you? Hell no. At nights sometimes, its all I can think about." I said… how the fuck was a guy supposed to do this… I'm a tap it an go kind of guy…this shit was all new to me.

"Stop…just fucking stop." She said holding her hand up.

"I'm tired of fucking fighting with you." I said loosing what bit of self control I had left. "Every time we get near each other, it's a battle of dominance. Yea… I fucked up… I get it… I'm fucking sorry about everything that happened in the past. But that's just it. It's the past. Sometimes you have to let it the fuck go. It's turned you into a bitter bitch. I want to move the fuck on, and I just wish you would too."

She studied me for a minute. Looking for something… what? I couldn't tell you. She slowly started to rise, and she walked towards me. I braced myself for the impact, hoping she didn't hurt her hand again. I didn't want to have to explain to mom why Bella had another brace on her hand after the two she did have on were removed a week ago.

But she did something that shocked the fuck out of me. She leaned forward and pressed her soft lips to mine. I took me about three seconds to realize that , yes , this was fucking real before I responded. Pushing forward slightly, intensifying the pressure between up, I began to stand. She brought her small hands up and wrapped them around my neck, pulling the hair on the back of my head.

I brought my hands up and wrapped them around her waist. She pushed her body flush with mine and began moaning into the kiss. I was gonna fucking lose it. Her mouth parted slowly, and she flicked her tongue out and traced my lower lip. This time I groaned as I lightly thrust my hips into her. I couldn't be more fucking happy. She initiated this shit. She took the step. I opened my mouth slowly, darting my tongue out to meet hers, when she began to pull away, Fuck…Fuck…Fuck…please no…not now. But again she shocked the hell out of me….

She slowly lowered herself to the ground, and then laid back, pressing her soft body into the warm sand. She seemed to debate with herself for a second before she reached her hand out, motioning for me to join her.

Who the fuck was I to deny my imprint anything.

I grabbed her hand and then slowly lowered myself to hover over her. She smiled slightly as I pressed my forearms into the sand… one on each side of her head. She slid her warm hands up my sides, sending a slight shiver down my spine. It felt so fucking incredible. When she made it to my shoulders, she wrapped her hands around my neck and pulled my hair, letting me know to lower myself farther into her.

"Kiss me." She whispered, and I wasted no time, bringing my lips to hers again. This time it was more intense. More demanding. Our lips both parted at the same time, and I let her win, for now, in the battle of tongue dominance. It felt so fucking good for her to finally cave. I pressed my hips more firmly into hers, and swiveled them slowly, enticing another groan from her, as I pressed my stiff member into her bundle of nerves through our clothes. I was harder than I have ever been before, and any fantasy that I've ever come up with that involved her as the main star, didn't come close to the real feeling. My mind was spinning as she brought her hips up to meet mine. I wanted to so much more, but I wouldn't push her. This was a monumental step in the right direction, and I wasn't gonna be a jackass and fuck it up.

Her hands began to roam down my exposed back, sending a trail of burning need with them. When she made it to my hips she slowly slid her hand around the front. Ugh fuck she's going to touch me. I moaned loudly and closed my eyes as the kiss broke and I leaned my forehead against hers. Then it stopped. Everything stopped. She stopped moving. Stopped moaning. Stopped touching.

Lifting my head from hers and opening my eyes, she smirked…fucking smirked. And then held her hand up. It took me a moment to realize what it was before she spoke.

"If you were that fucking hard up for money. I'm sure mom would have hired you at the diner. Here…this is for you… consider it a consolation prize for being the biggest fucking dick of the century. She slid out from under me and then through the offending paper in the sand as she made her way back down the beach.

"Nice to see you're back, Bella." I yelled at her retreating form as I picked the money off the ground and slid it in my pocket, and then shifted my massive problem that I had bulging in the front of my pants. She'd get it back. But the game was definitely on.


	19. Chapter 18

**I don't own it… I just play with it. Enjoy**

**BELLA'S POV Chapter 18**

His hands moved in small circles on my exposed stomach, igniting a flame that began scorching me.

"Does that feel good, Bella?" He whispered softly into my ear as he continued his trek north.

"Mm" . Was all I could reply.

"Tell me what you want" He whispered.

"Please." I began begging.

"You have to tell me."

"Touch me , Pa…"

"Bella it's time to wake up" Came the high pitch voice of my mother through the door.

"Fuck." I whispered, groaned. "Always at the good fucking part." I said laying my hand over my sweat covered forehead.

These dreams have been plaguing me for the last week. Ever sense I made that move on Paul at the beach that night.

I hated to say it because I really, really wanted to fucking hate him. But I couldn't. Ever been in a situation like that? It fucking sucks.

"Bella, you up?" Came moms voice again through the door.

"Yea. I'm up." I yelled.

I sat myself up to a sitting position, and swung my legs over the side of the bed.

"Can I come in?" Mom said knocking again. Jesus, what was with her this morning.

"Um, yea." I replied.

The door swung open softly and mom pranced in with a worried look on her face.

"Mom? What's wrong?" I asked, fully awake now.

"Nothing dear. Well…. It is something. But I don't know where to start."

"Spitting it out usually works." Yea I know I was being a bitch about it. But for fucks sake…she destroyed yet another perfect dream, and now she wants to talk. I blame the spirits for this.

"Yea…well. I don't think you should come in to work for the next couple days." She said , sitting down next to me.

"What? Why?" I asked, thoroughly confused.

"Your father and I have noticed that you aren't yourself lately." She started, and wasn't that the statement of the fucking year.

"Yea. I'm just trying to deal with stuff." I said.

"Yea. Well, why don't you take the next couple days off so that you can handle whatever it is you need to handle." She replied.

"Mom…I cant sit around here all day…" I started. "Angela and Kenda are both working, I'll go out of my mind sitting here." I replied.

"I'm not telling you to sit here. I'm telling you to go out. Do something. Be a teenager." She said grabbing my hand. Fucking awkward. "Just….well… don't tell me or your dad what you do." She said smiling.

Like I had any intentions on telling either of the parents of the year what I'd be doing… if I'd be doing anything.

"I have to go into work. I'll talk to you later hon." She said standing and walking towards the door.

Great … forced vacation .

Finally standing, I grabbed my shower bag and made my way to the bathroom. Taking a quick shower, and shaving everything that needed to be shaved, I dried off quickly and threw on a pair of running shorts and a tank. I hadn't been able to run in a while, and I needed to clear my head. What better time than the present.

Tucking my Ipod into my bra and putting my ear buds in, I made my way out to the porch and started warming up. I used to be able to run three miles before calling it quits. But because its been so long, I was severely out of shape. I knew I'd have to push myself. After warming up, I began jogging towards the beach.

My brain was on constant overdrive and I wasn't so sure that I wouldn't be deemed mentally unstable by a doctor. It was starting to drive me fucking insane. Did I want Paul? Yes. Fuck, that's all I thought about. He invaded my every thought. Even when I was sleeping he invaded my subconscious and I couldn't get it to stop. But how do you forget and put away shit that happened in the past. Was I being childish? Probably. But the fact remained…they hurt the hell out of me. All of them. And even though that little angel Bella was sitting on my right shoulder telling me to forgive and forget. The devil angel was beating the fuck out of the angel with a bat every chance she got.

In all honesty, sometimes forgetting isn't an option. People grow up scarred for life, because of what happened to them as a child. Because of what happened, there's that little piece of my brain that's constantly worried. Wondering. Am I really good enough? Was what they said, true? Will I always be worthless?

Yes I know that I've changed externally. Hell, I know my attitude changed too. But what I also know, is that I wouldn't be as cold hearted and hell bent on revenge, if it wasn't for that little piece of my fucking mind that said "you're not good enough" , that was planted there by a group of egotistical jackasses. I determined a long time ago that I was going to get payback for every girl out there that was every treated like they were the last man on the totem pole.

I kept jogging, my mind still in rapid thought over everything that's transpired. I didn't know where I was going, only that my feet would stop when I got to where they needed to be. And at this point, I wanted to extract revenge on them as well… "Fucking feet" I whispered, when I noticed where they in fact led me.

So here I am. Standing on Paul's porch. "You two are so fucking grounded" I whispered again to the two traitors that had apparently sided with the angel.

I had know idea why I was here. But I hated the fucking pull this jackass had on me. I knew I had things I needed to say. But I couldn't bring myself to confront the boy, no man, that resided behind the door.

Just then the door swung open. "Oh… hi, Bella." Mrs. Meraz stated, when she almost ran into me.

"Hi." I replied quietly.

"Are you here to see, Paul?" She asked. A smile planted firmly on her face.

"Um, yea. Is he here? You know what.. It doesn't matter… I think I'm going to leave." Fuck Bella…could you sound any more pathetic.

"Nonsense. He's up in his room with the guys. Go on in hon, and make yourself at home." She said, pushing me towards the door.

"Were you leaving?" I asked.

"Yep. Working a double. I'll be home some time tomorrow morning." She said winking. Oh god!

"Aw that sucks." I said. Why the fuck was she still pushing me towards the door?

"You go on up dear. Don't let those boys intimidate you." She said with a slight chuckle.

"Ha!" I burst out, which only caused her to start laughing a little harder.

"I'll see you later." She said as she closed the door. Wait. What the fuck? She managed to get the door open and push me inside.

"Mom, I thought you were leaving?" Came a voice from the kitchen.

Fuck…double fuck. How the hell was I going to get out of here without being noticed.

"Bella!" Looking up quickly, I was met with the dark eyes of non other than Paul.

Well there goes the whole escape plan I was working on.

"Hi." I said. God, I was so lame.

"Hey. What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I honestly don't know. But… I think I'm going to leave. You have company. I don't want to intrude." I said turning and reaching for the door handle.

"What? NO!" He practically shouted, which caused me to stop with my hand still hanging in the air.

"Your mother said all the guys were here. I don't want to be in the middle of any male bonding orgy, or whatever it is you guys do on your free time." I tried.

"Ha! Guys, get the fuck down here." He yelled.

The house started shaking. Literally. As five men started hurling themselves down the stairs. I don't think a freight train was louder.

"What's going on?" Embry said, panicking.

"Nadda." Paul said.

"What the fuck, Paul. I almost had his ass." Jake said which caused me to start laughing hysterically.

None of them noticed me standing there before that second and when they finally did, their faces all contorted and Jake was quick to amend what he said.

"I meant that I almost had Seth beat in Tetris." He said, with his eyes pointed towards the floor.

"Uh-huh" I replied.

"What did you need, Paul?" Jared asked, when it got quit again.

"Get the fuck out." He said, brushing past me towards the door and swinging it open.

"What?" Three of them replied in sync.

"Did I stutter? Go. Get the fuck out." He said again.

They all looked between me and Paul for a few seconds…and then rushed out the door. He slammed it closed as soon as the last one left, and leaned against it.

"See. You're not intruding." He stated, with a slight smirk on his face.

"Oh." Brilliant Bella.

"So… why are you here?" He asked again, pushing himself off the door.

"I don't know." I whispered, my eyes hitting my feet again, as I silently cursed them. They so were not getting the pedicure that I had planned next week. Fucking wonder twins.

"Oh." He said. "Do you want to talk? Maybe watch a movie? Wait!. Aren't you supposed to be working today?" He asked, walking towards the stairs.

And there go my traitorous feet following him.

"Um. Yea, about that. Mom made me go on a forced vacation. Told me I should deal with shit."

"What shit?" He asked, turning into his room.

Why the fuck was I still following him?

"Beats me."

"Uh-huh." He said , walking over to the dresser and grabbing the remote. He turned suddenly and walked to the bed, and dropped down.

And there goes the fucking angel again. Reminding me of everything we did in that dream, on that bed.

"Want to watch T.V" He asked.

"No." I replied quickly.

"Bella….."

"Please just shut up." I said… I was becoming more annoyed with myself, by the second.

And then it happened… The fucking angel started duct taping the devils mouth. She had that little fucker in a chair, arms an legs bound. See…she's a tricky bitch.

"I needed to see you." I said.

"Why? Don't you hate me?" He asked, as he stood and started walking towards me.

"No."

"No, what, Bella?" He asked.

"I don't hate you."

"Why?"

"I don't know, but its driving me fucking crazy." I sprouted.

"You feel it don't you? Don't lie." He said, as he reached his hand up to brush a stray piece of hair out of my face.

"Ye…yes." I whispered, as my eyes suddenly locked with his.

"Why do you keep fighting it?" His lips were mere centimeters from mine. I could feel his warm breath wash over my lips.

"Because I have to."

"You don't. You don't really want to, Bella. I know you can feel this. I know you want it." He said, as his body pushed flush against mine.

"It doesn't matter"

"It does." He whispered.

The angel was cheering me on. Screaming at the top of her lungs… just fucking kiss him already. He's right there.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I want it too." He replied, as he crashed his lips to mine.

All coherent thought left the building. All I could do was feel…and oh my fucking god did it feel good. His tongue darted out and traced my bottom lip, demanding entrance, and I was done fighting. I needed this. He shoved me back with his hands, but didn't break the kiss. My back pushed against the now closed door. How in the fuck did that happen?

His lips broke from mine and started trailing to my ear. He nipped lightly and groaned when a sigh escaped my lips. It felt good. So fucking good.

"I want you, Bella. So fucking bad. Please… say you want me." He begged, as he pushed his hardened member into me.

"God…oh god." I moaned. The flame was burning, and I knew at this point that he was the only one who could extinguish it.

His hands moved, and slowly started lifting my shirt, as he made small circles with the tip of his fingers. So much fucking better than the dream.

He gazed into my eyes for a second. Waiting for the stop, I'm sure he was expecting. I couldn't find it in me to speak. I didn't want him to stop. When he saw that there was not going to be a refusal, he lowered his lips to my neck.

I lifted my leg and secured it around his waist, to try to get enough friction to help sate the need I was feeling. But it wasn't enough. I needed more.

"Bed…please." I moaned.

He quickly removed his hands and threw them around my legs, lifting me. Spinning me around he began moving towards the bed. His lips never leaving any part of my exposed skin. When he was sure I was placed where he wanted me to be, he broke contact and stood.

"You sure?" He asked, making sure I wasn't backing down.

I shook my head yes. And he quickly pulled his shirt off, and lowered himself to hover over me.

"Bella… if we go any farther… I don't think I'll be able to stop myself." He quietly said as he lowered his lips to my neck once again.

"No…don't stop." I managed to get out.

"Fuck." He whispered, as his hands found purchase under my shirt again. "You're so fucking soft." He moaned. "Can I take your shirt off?" He asked.

"Please." I managed.

He backed off me enough to grab the hem of my shirt and started lifting pulling it up and off, chucking it quickly behind him.

"You are so fucking beautiful." He said, as he scanned me slowly.

His hand moved from my right hip, upwards until he reached my bra covered breast. He cupped me softly, sending a shock to my core.

"So fucking intense." I whispered.

"What is? Tell me, Bella." He replied, as he brought his lips to the valley between my breasts.

"You….this." I whispered… "Need…."

"What do you need?" He asked.

"More… I need more."

He stopped his mist rations, and started for the clasp to my bra. I was never so fucking thankful for front clasps before this moment.

He unclasped it slowly, which I'm sure he was only doing to torture me. He pushed aside the material, fully exposing my upper half, and then lowered his mouth to my exposed nipple. Encasing my nipple fully in his mouth he began sucking, and nipping. I'm not sure if a girl has ever had an orgasm, from this alone… but what he was managing to do to me, left no qualms that it was entirely impossible. He lifted his head and then blew on it softly, causing me to flinch at the sensation.

My hands found there home at the nape of his neck. Trying and succeeding in bringing him back tome. His mouth belonged on me. This I was certain. He soon switched side's giving equal attention to my other breast. God it felt so fucking good. I couldn't help but moan and whither at the sensations he was evoking.

His hand began traveling down my torso, stopping to outline my belly button before continuing its travel downwards. When he reached the waste band of my shorts, he ran his finger under the band from hip to him. I was melting. So much better than any fucking dream.

He stopped again, and looked back into my eyes, asking a silent question. And I nodded. I was to far gone to stop him with anything he wanted to do.

"Lift up." He whispered, and I did as he asked. Planting my feet on the bed, I lifted and he grabbed the band on each hip, and began lowering my shorts and panties. When he finally had them off he threw them over his shoulder like the offending shirt, an then sat back on his heels to look at me fully.

Never…never have I ever been exposed like this to anyone. I was nervous as hell, but I couldn't bring myself to cover myself up. I could see what he thought of my body, if the indication of the bulge in his jeans was any clue.

When he had his thorough take in of me, he lowered himself back down and brought his lips to mine. This kiss was intense. A promise of what he had planned. His hands were trailing up and down my sides, leaving no part of me untouched. The heat from him was only serving to fuel the flame hotter, and I began pressing my legs together and rubbing to relieve some sort of tension.

"Stop." He whispered into my ear, when he noticed what I was doing.

"I can…cant" I moaned out.

"Bella…let me make you feel good." He whispered. He began a trail. My lips…my chin….my neck…the valley between my breasts. His soft kisses and slow licks were bringing me to the brink. But… I wanted… no I needed more.

He moved lower… flicking his tongue as he passed each of my ribs, causing me to shiver. When he reached my belly button, he trailed his tongue around the outer edge, before delving in. His hands moved to my knees. And slowly made their way north. Touches so light, it felt as if he was using a feather. The sensation was overpowering. His hands found my inner thigh and he began massaging. When he was sure my belly button received enough attention, he moved yet lower. His tongue flicked out and he suckled the skin on my hip, causing me to whither. He giggled quietly, but I couldn't find it in me to get mad at him for laughing.

"I'm going to taste you, Bella…"

"Please….." I moaned.

"Watch me, Bella….watch what I do to you." He said as he lowered his body further.

My eyes snapped to his as he lowered his mouth to my aching core. His tongue slowly left his lips, and pressed against me. With one long lick, from bottom to top, I was lost. I wanted to close my eyes so badly. But watching what he was doing to me, was so erotic, that I couldn't take my eyes from him.

He flicked his tongue over my swollen nub again and a jolt of electricity caused me to arch clear off the bed. He brought one hand up and wrapped his arms around my waist to secure me in place, while he brought his other hand to my entrance.

"Mmm…do you know how good you taste Bella?" He whispered.

I couldn't say anything. Whimpering my reply, he began circling my opening with his finger. I wanted…no needed more. Pushing my hips down more, he understood what I wanted, and slowly pushed his finger inside of me.

"So fucking wet…so warm…so fucking tight." He said into my clit as he continued to lick and suckle my bundle of nerves.

My body felt as if it was going to erupt at any moment. My hands roamed down from the headboard where my grip was surely going to leave marks in my hands.

They found my nipples and began twisting and pulling…adding more to the sensation.

"Bella…" He whimpered.

"Gah.. I need…"

With that he pushed another digit into my sopping whole and curved his fingers upward…hitting a spot that threw me over the edge.

"PAULLLL!" I screamed out, and he removed his fingers quickly, replacing them with his tongue…lapping up all I had to give him.

Fucking bliss. My body felt like pudding, and my legs like Jell-O.

"Fuck!" I breathed out.

"Do you feel better, Bella?" He asked, with that shit eating smirk on his face.

All I could do is smile, while I brought my arm up to cover my eyes. My body was still twitching from the aftershocks.

I felt his breath near my lips again. Reaching up quickly I grabbed the hair on the back of his head, and slammed his lips to mine. I could taste myself, but it didn't bother me. It only fueled me on more.

Breaking away slowly, I gazed into his eyes, and whispered, "you're wearing to many clothes."

I moved my hands slowly down his back, until I reached the waist band and then traveled around his hips to find the button in the front.

Snapping it open with shaky hands, I moved to the zipper. I was a girl on a mission.

Bringing my feet up to rest on his hips, I slid my toes under the band on each side, and slowly began lowering them.

"Flexible." He whispered, as he continued his ministrations on my neck.

"Mm-hmm" I replied.

When his jeans were wrapped around his knees, he lifted off of me then kicked them the rest of the way off.

"Bella…" He said. "Once we do this…there's no going back for me." He whispered…as if he was in pain. As if he was asking me to stop, but then encouraging me to continue.

"Should we stop?" I asked…Please don't say no. I was internally screaming.

"What? Fuck no… I'm just saying. Because of the imprint… if we keep going…this is it…it's you and me." I couldn't find it in me stop. I needed this like I needed air.

"I'm ready." I whimpered. And I was.

He gazed at me for a long moment. And what he saw, I had no idea, but I'm assuming it wasn't anything bad. He reached over to his night table, and pulled something out quickly. Soon after I could hear the distinct sound of foil ripping, and then his hand was between us again.

Lifting my legs, and wrapping them around his thighs I prepared myself for the intrusion. Soon enough I felt the tip of his stiff member, at my entrance. He began pushing slowly, stretching and filling me as he moved. I'm not going to lie and say it wasn't uncomfortable. It hurt. He was fucking huge. Then all of a sudden he snapped his hips, sheathing himself within me fully. The rip and sting was enough to bring my back from the bed and I screamed out.

"Fuck!" He yelled. "You're a fucking virgin." He screeched.

"Not anymore." I cried.

"Bella… we should stop… I didn't fucking know." He said, panicking.

"Would it have made the difference?" I asked, as I held him to me, so he didn't move. The pain was lessening by the second.

"Well I would have been a little fucking easier." He replied.

"Stop… please." I replied, not wanting to hear anything at the second. "I wanted this…don't fucking stop." I said.

He held still for a moment longer, and when I moved my hips to signal I was okay, he began moving…slowly. To fucking slowly.

"I need more, Paul." I cried, when he brought our bodies flush together. There was no space between us. It was only….us.

"I don't want to hurt you again, Bella." He whimpered in my ear, as he kissed right below it.

"It doesn't hurt…please… need…. More." I cried.

When he pulled out slowly again, I began getting frustrated and pushed my feet into the back of his legs and pushed myself up…driving myself onto him…hard. YES! That's what I needed.

"Paul…harder… I need it harder." I yelled, and he obeyed.

He began driving his hips forward fast and hard, then pulling out slowly, only to repeat the pattern. The volcano in me was beginning to ignite again, and I was on the brink of a full eruption.

"Bella… I don't… I don't think I can….hang on…much longer. So…fucking…gahhhhh… hot…fucking tight." Paul said rambling. God, it was such a fucking turn on to hear him talk.

"Just…fuck…just a bit….yea right there." I yelled, when he began hitting the spot that he had earlier with his talented fingers.

And then it happened. The dam broke. My body convulsed around him, and he screamed out, as he fell over the edge with me.

We laid there like that for a few moments. Both, trying to catch our breaths and wait for the shaking to stop. Better than any fucking dream ever would be, was all that was going through my head.

Soon after, he pulled out and then rolled to his side, bringing me with him. My head was placed gently onto his chest, and all I could do was breath him in.

"We need to talk, Bella." Paul said after a moment.

"I know." I replied, and then yawned.

"Get some sleep… we'll talk later on." He said. Not long after I could hear the soft snoring coming from above my head. I laid there content for a while, thinking. The angel finally fucking won. But for how long. As I closed my eyes, I reminded myself to be lenient on my grounded feet. They proved themselves worthy with that stunt they pulled earlier.

**PAUL's POV**

Where was she? A few moments ago I woke up expecting to find Bella in bed with me. Where she fucking belonged. But she wasn't there. Listening closely I could hear movement in the kitchen. Ah, maybe she went to cook something.

Rising quickly, and stretching I grabbed a pair of running shorts out of the drawl and made my way downstairs.

"Hey baby, did you have a good nap?" Wait…that wasn't Bella.

"Mom!. What are you doing home?" I asked, looking around for the missing person.

"Oh… Kelly came in, so I decided to come home early." She said.

"How early?" I asked, praying she didn't hear what the fuck was going on earlier. We weren't quiet.

"Oh, about an hour ago… Bella and I chatted for a bit, but then she said she had to run a few errands."

"Ah.. Okay." I was a little upset that she didn't wake me up before she left. But this was Bella we were talking about.

"Do you think you can run to the store for me?" Mom asked, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Yea…what do I need to get?" I asked.

She handed me a list and then a set of keys.

"Here. Take my car, I filled it up this morning."

"Mom, I can take mine. She's got a full tank of gas."

"Your car isn't here, hon."

Wait. What the fuck did she just say?

"Mom…what are you talking about?"

"Bella needed your car to run some errands. I didn't see anything wrong with it, so I gave her the spare key." She said , as if it wasn't a bad thing.

"Mom…you're kidding right?" I asked… because surely this was a joke.

"Why would I joke about that, dear?"

I stood there dazed for what felt like hours… No one left in my car without me in it. What the fuck was she doing?

**=p … Hope it met all of your expectations…. And I seriously hope that you know, Bella isn't going to cave that easily =) Ya'll know better than that. Review if you'd like**


	20. Chapter 19

I'm Back! Sorry it took so, so long to get this out. It was being a pain in the ass.

_**Chapter 19 - Bella's POV **_

I never, in all my wildest dreams, thought I'd get away with his baby. His pride and joy. But somehow (probably because his mother was the most awesome mother on the planet) here I was, driving into Forks, seated in this beauty that was going to turn into the most epic revenge plan in history…or so I hoped.

Grabbing my phone quick I began calling the few people that I needed to help pull this off.

"Hello?" Came the all too familiar voice.

"Hey, Uncle Phil!" I shouted excitedly.

"Bella! It's nice to hear from you hon."

"It is isn't it." I replied.

"Indeed. And I think I know why you're calling." He said with amusement laced in his voice.

"Did you manage to arrange everything?" I asked, cutting to the point.

"I did. When have I ever failed you sweetie." He said, laughing.

"Badass!"

"Language, Bella." He said, although I knew he was amused. "So when are you doing this?" He asked.

"Tonight." I replied. "After Ange and Kenda get of work."

"Good luck with everything…and send me pictures of his face!" He said.

"Uncle Phil?" I said, becoming serious.

"Yea, hon?"

"Thanks… for everything. I don't know where I would be if it weren't for you and for everything you've done for me." And it was true. They took me in… helped breath live back into myself after everything that happened. And he was still there for me when I needed anything.

"Anytime. Now go! Have fun with everything." He said with a smile in his voice.

"Thanks. I will… Love you"

"Love you too. Bye"

I quickly hung the phone up and took a deep breath. Shaking slightly to rid myself of any negative thoughts I picked up the phone and dialed the next number on the list.

"Hello, Forks fire and rescue… How can I help you?"

"Hi, this is Bella Swan. I called a couple of weeks ago…."

"Ah yes, you'd want to speak with Mr. Leesom… One moment…"

* * *

"Bella, are you sure you want to go through with this?" Ange said from the drivers seat as we made our way towards the scene in Forks.

"Why wouldn't I?" I replied, looking out the window.

"I just thought…well… this is a bit extreme. And I thought you two were becoming a bit closer. What happens after this? When all is said and done? Do you think he's going to forgive you?" She said waving her hands around.

"Ange just drop it." Kenda replied.

"It's okay." I said. "I understand where you're coming from Ange. And I've had my doubts about doing it. He's starting to get to me." I said looking down as I started playing with my fingernails.

"Getting to you?" Kenda asked leaning forward to look at me between the seats.

"He's not the same anymore." I said.

"None of them are, Bella." Angela replied.

"It doesn't mean that what happened when we were kids still doesn't bother me though, Angela"

"I know it does." She said, pulling over to the side of the road. "But look at you, Bella! Look at the person you've become, because of all that. You're not shy or reserved anymore. You hold your head high and you don't let people walk all over you. I'm not defending the guys. Because what they did was royally fucked up…."

"Ha-ha, Ange said fuck." Kenda said, giggling.

"Not helping Kenda." She replied mashing her head back. She looked at me again " Anyways, what they did was wrong, but because of that you've become a better person. Just… think about it." She said, turning the truck back onto the road.

"Did you tell Jake?" I asked after a few moments.

"Yea. You told me this morning to call him. He's not patrolling, and he said he was going to stay away from Paul's today so that he doesn't let anything slip." Angela said smiling.

"What did he say about it?" I asked.

"He's a little worried that Paul will phase. But he said that if he notices any signs of phasing that he'll pull Paul back into the woods."

"Embry said he'd be there to help too." Kenda said with a dreamy look in her face.

"Things going good between you two, huh?" I asked shoving Kenda slightly with my elbow.

"You have no idea…He does this thing with his tongue…."

"Oh god…please …stop… no more." Ange said turning the radio up.

"Oh like you haven't played with Jake." Kenda said to Ange, poking her in the shoulder.

Angela just blushed, and the tense moment was forgotten as we continued the drive to our destination.

_**Paul's POV**_

I was walking, yes walking… to Sam's house for dinner and a brief meeting with the pack. Bella still hadn't returned with the car, and ever since she left I've been on the brink of losing my mind. God I hope she doesn't scratch it.

"Hey man…why the hell are you walking?" Jared said, walking up next to me as we made our way up Sam's front steps.

"Bella barrowed the car." I mumbled, opening the screen to let myself in. The smell of pot roast lingering through the house had my stomach growling.

"What?…Seriously?" He asked.

"Yea…She'll be back in a little while." I said, pulling a chair out to sit down.

"Wow." Jared replied, stunned.

Emily walked up to me and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Paul." She said, turning back to the stove.

"Hey Em."

"Do you mind going and getting the guys out of the living room for me. Dinner's ready." She asked, as she pointed her wooden spoon towards the entry-way to the living room.

"GUYS DINNER." I yelled, not moving from my spot at the table. I wasn't an idiot. If I moved…I lost my spot.

Emily turned and glared at me. "I could've done that." She said pointing the offending spoon that had hot mashed potatoes stuck all over it, at me.

All the guys pushed past each other and made their way to the table.

The food was excellent…as always, and chat was minimal. The T.V. in the living room was blaring, as always because one of the knuckleheads in there never thought to turn it off. The opening sounds of the Forks 6 O'clock news was beginning to hurt my ears. And then I heard it….

"Hi this is Lydia O'Brien, reporting live from the Forks fire department. Tonight is a special night, as we were invited to witness one of the fire department's live drills. In a few moments, the car will be set a-blaze and the fire department will work together, to put the fire out. Mimicking a live scenario. Today we have with us the donator of the car, that the squad will practice with…."

"Are you fucking serious?" Leah said. "Sad when the only news there is, is about fire drills… You'd think there would be something else to talk about."

My senses were on full alert.

"Thank- you for speaking with us Miss Swan." The news reporter said, and everyone jumped from the table and ran into the living room.

"No problem, Lydia. It's nice to be here." She said, smiling into the camera.

"Is that your car behind her?" Sam said pointing at the screen, and my knees went weak.

"Oh…my…god." Emily said, holding her hand over her mouth.

"Shhh…" Seth cut in. "I want to hear this."

"Now Miss Swan, I heard that you've been working with the fire department for a few weeks arranging this drill. It was very nice of you to donate a vehicle for this cause." The reporter said.

"Eh, I wasn't using the vehicle anymore. Fixing it would be to pricey. And who doesn't love seeing fire-men at work. I'm just glad I could help out." Bella said , smirking into the camera.

"Oh they're counting down now. Lets watch."

They turned the camera towards my car, my baby….and a fireman walked up to it. He balled a shirt up and placed it into the car through the passenger side window….then lit a match.

"Oh Fuck NO!" I yelled as I ran out the door.

_**Bella's POV-**_

The car went up like a garbage can dowsed in gasoline. Orange and red flames shooting from the window's. The smell of burnt leather permeating the air. It was incredible. The fire-men let the car burn for about ten minutes before they got to work. They moved in slowly, all aware of each other and extremely cautious of their surroundings. It looked entirely real. Well I guess… in a way….it was.

And then I heard it.

"What the fuck!"

"Oh hey Paul!" I said turning to look at his furious face. Jake and Embry were standing beside him, holding onto his arms, as he was shaking slightly.

"Why?" He yelled… "Why would you do this?"

"It's pretty isn't it?" I said smiling up at his tall frame.

He started shaking slightly. "Paul relax" Jake said, holding him a bit tighter.

"I'm not going to phase" He whispered yelled. "I want fucking answers…now!" He said directing his attention towards me.

"Umm…what answer would you like?" I asked, acting confused.

"How about why the hell you thought it was okay to do this?"

"Because I thought it'd be fun?" I answered in a question.

"Fun!…Fun!" He turned to Embry… "She thought it would be fun!… There's the answer of the fucking century."

Just then we heard glass break, and turned and watched as the fireman busted out the windows so the other fireman can start putting the fire out from other angles.

Paul lost his balance and dropped to his knees. His head in his hands. And I felt… guilty. Don't slip Bella. I chanted to myself over and over again. Don't lose it.

"I can't believe this." He whispered. "My dad gave me that car."

And I broke. Fuck did I break. I rushed over to the truck Angela had running and waiting, climbed in…and we drove off.

_**Paul's POV**_

"My car, my car, my car." I whispered over an over again, shaking the image from my head, as the smell of smoke assaulted my senses.

"Man…this is fucked up." Sam said, not helping the situation. He quickly realized the state I was in and then changed his comment. "I mean…It's alright man, we'll figure something out."

"Alright? … How the fuck can this be alright, Sam? Look at it?" I said pointing towards the scraps that were still smoking. Looking around quickly I noticed Bella had vanished.

"Where the fuck is she?" I asked standing back up.

"Who?" Embry asked.

"Who the fuck do you think I'm talking about?…Bella…where the fuck is she?" I said slowly.

"She left." Jake said, pointing towards the road.

"Left?" I asked a bit confused.

"Yea. She jumped into Angela's truck and they took off… looked like they were headed to LaPush." He said.

And I lost it. I ran to the woods stripping my shirt, but not having the patience to remove anything else. I flew up into the air and landed on four paws, running faster than I ever have towards LaPush. Towards the bitch that was going to give me answers.

"_Paul don't do anything stupid, that you're going to regret" Seth said in my head. _

"_Oh…she's going to regret ever fucking with my car." I growled. _

"_Paul…" Sam said phasing in. _

"_No…Fuck this…It's going to fucking stop…" I screamed. _

"_Paul!" Sam said again. _

"_Get the fuck out of my head… if you try to stop me …Sam I swear just back off." _

Just as we were passing the LaPush line, I heard a familiar engine roaring. I froze at the tree line at the side of the familiar highway. Confusion was my first emotion, then elation. I quickly phased back and Jake threw me a pair of gym shorts that he must have picked up from one of his stash points in the woods.

"How the fuck?…." I started, pulling the shorts up.

"It's finished." She said, holding her hand up to stop me from talking.

"Bell…." I tried.

"No." She said. The radio was blaring in the background… a familiar song playing.

_Days like this _

_I want to drive away…_

_Pack my bags_

_And watch your shadow fade…_

_You chewed me up_

_And spit me out…_

_Like I was poison in your mouth…_

_You took my life_

_You drained me down…_

_But that was then_

_And this is now… _

_Now look at me! _

_This is the part of me_

_That you're never gonna ever take away from me, No_

_This is the part of me_

_That you're never gonna ever take away from me, No_

_Throw you sticks and your stones, _

_Throw your bombs and your blows, _

_But you're not gonna break my soul_

_This is the part of me_

_That you're never gonna ever take away from me, No._

_I glanced at Bella again, and she was mouthing the words to the song, and watching me intently. Tears flowing freely from her eyes. _

_Now look at me I'm sparkling _

_A firework, a dancing flame_

_You wont ever put me out again_

_I'm glowing, oh-oh._

"How?" I asked, finally finding my voice and getting chocked up at the scene.

She stopped singing and dried her eyes. "I called in a few favors."

"How did you pull this off?" I asked again. Still stunned at what the fuck was going on.

"Port Angles had a replica…" She said pointing to the car. "It didn't have an engine or anything…just the body. I had it painted to look like yours."

Fucking brilliant. My mouth hung open at her ingenious mind .

"I think it's time we talked." I said , finally walking towards her.

"Yea… I'd say so." She said, walking to the drivers side.

"Wait!" I called out walking quicker.

"What?" She said, turning to me.

"I'm driving."

_**Yay…finally!… That was hard =/ Review if you'd like. Btw - Song is Katy Perry - Part Of Me **_


	21. Chapter 21

Sorry to do this to ya'll, but I have completely re-worked Returning To My Past. You can find the new version on my Profile. All of the "pranks" are still the same, but I've added a ton of other 'stuff'. If you're interested, check it out!

This 'version' will be deleted, as soon as I have all of the new chapters posted.

Thanks again, for hanging in there with me! - Christina Aka l3liss


End file.
